Hades y Perséfone: One shots
by ella123456
Summary: Pequeñas historias sobre el universo creado tras Hades y Perséfone: una historia diferente.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Pensando en ti

Hades se encontraba firmando pergaminos sin cesar. Era jueves, faltaba un día para que fuese Viernes. Los viernes significarían durante un año tener que acudir a la fiesta por el compromiso del tocinito de cielo con su exsierva, Megara.

Llevaba un gran retraso en la firma de Pergaminos, se distraía con cualquier cosa y no sabía porqué. Hacía una semana había ido por primera vez a esa estupidez. Al principio fue horrible, los dioses no le habían perdonado por la que organizó en el Olimpo, y se lo habían dejado bien claro. Por otro lado no tenía el cuerpo para fiestas. Todavía no estaba recuperado del todo tras haber salido del vértice de las almas.

Ni siquiera podía dormir bien, cada vez que cerraba los ojos esas horribles pesadillas lo envolvían. Pero no eran sólo las pesadillas. Era el rememorar las sensaciones que había experimentado ahi dentro. Un dolor y sufrimiento que no era capaz de describir.

Todo pintaba mal, pero había algo que no había planeado, algo con lo que no había contado: esa mortal. La había ayudado cuando vió lo que pretendía Zeus. Nunca cambiaría, no era capaz de mantener los calzoncillos en su sitio. Aunque no era para menos, era la mujer más atractiva que había visto jamás, rivalizando incluso con Afrodita.

Pero es que ya no era eso.. ella sola consiguió que una velada que iba a ser desagradable se convirtiese en algo genial, y que incluso tuviese ganas de repetir. Tenía ganas de volver a verla. Jamás se había sentido así con nadie. Su forma de ser era increible, y lo trataba como a uno más.

Pero tenía que aprovechar aquello antes de que se terminase, pues cuando ella averiguase quién era él, no se le acercaría. Y de repente lo que era alegría se convirtió en amargura, llevaba toda la semana así,pensaba en ella con alegría, con ganas del segundo encuentro, pero la realidad lo abofeteaba.

Ella averiguaría sus oscuras intenciones, descubriría su verdadero ser, y no volvería a hablarle. Y así, envuelto en sus pensamientos, se dió cuenta de que hacía un buen rato que no firmaba nada. A ese paso, no terminaría jamás. Se centró en su trabajo, y continuó firmando. Ya no se iba a distraer, tenía grandes planes, y no tenía tiempo que perder.

Pero a pesar de esa firme declaración de intenciones, al rato le volvió a pasar lo mismo. Volvió a pensar en aquella mortal.

 _ **Hola! He vuelto por fin. Esto van a ser todo one shots, capítulos sin orden cronológico sobre el universo creado en los dos fics: Hades y Perséfone, una historia diferente, y Hades y Perséfone:La princesa del Inframundo. En este caso como bien se ve, aqui se refiere a dias después de que Hades haya conocido a Perséfone. Si os gustaría que escribiese sobre algún momento en concreto sólo téneis que pedirlo.**_

 _ **Este capítulo ha sido un poco corto, pero prometo que habrá capítulos más largos.**_

 _ **Espero que os guste!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:La historia se repite.

Macaria caminaba por el bosque que conducía al Inframundo. Había salido de la academia Prometeo y caminaba despacio. Su Cabeza era un torbellino, y su estómago todavía más. Al principio lo había achacado a los nervios de la boda, pero luego se había dado cuenta de que había algo más. Algo con lo que no había contado. Más pálida era imposible que se volviese, pero había comenzado a tener ojeras y muchísimo sueño.

Pero el detalle más importante, y el que hizo que se diese cuenta de lo que pasaba era que ella, que siempre había sido como un reloj, tenía dos faltas.

¿Como había podido pasarle eso? La pregunta por supuesto era retórica. Sabía perfectamente cómo había pasado. Sabía cómo se hacían los bebes, y no eran pocas las veces que lo había practicado con Thanatos. Tenía que contárselo al padre de la criatura, a su madre... y a su padre. Al que más miedo le daba contárselo era a su padre, y no entendía bien porque.

En realidad su padre no podía reprocharle nada, ya que sabía perfectamente que ella no había sido un bebé buscado. Ella llegó en las mismas circunstancias que iba a llegar su hijo. Siendo ella una mortal y a punto de comer la granada de los muertos y casarse. Casi daba miedo lo parecida que era su historia a la de su madre.

Mientras cavilaba todas estas cosas se encontró en el Inframundo. ¿A quien abordaba primero?Ni ella misma lo sabía. Finalmente tras caminar con dudas durante un tiempo, apareció en el palacio de HYpnos y Thanatos.

-En fin, si el destino me ha traído aquí, se lo diré a el primero-

Entro al palacio, y al único que encontró fue a Hypnos. Thanatos estaba trabajando. El dios del sueño noto a Macaría muy extraña, además de que su aspecto desde hacía días no era muy bueno. Con su semblante imperturbable le preguntó: -¿Que sucede?-

La hija de Hades enrojeció. Si Hypnos le preguntaba es que realmente su estado era lamentable. -¿Por que debería sucederme algo?-

-No hace falta ser un genio, y supongo que has venido aquí para hablar con mi hermano-

A la semidiosa le asustó lo bien que la conocían los espectros, y cómo si aquello fuese el empujón que necesitaba, sin casi pensarlo solto la Bomba que estaba deseando soltar: - Estoy embarazada-

Si Hypnos pudiese haber empalidecido lo hubiese hecho. Aquello lo explicaba todo pero le pilló totalmente de sorpresa.

Macaria llevó sus manos a su boca como un acto reflejo, ni siquiera sabía porque lo había dicho tan de sopetón.

Años más tarde a Macaria le parecería irónico que la primera persona en saber del nacimiento de Melinoe hubiese sido Hypnos.

Aquel silencio incómodo fue interrumpido por Thanatos, que muy oportunamente había llegado.

-Enhorabuena- Dijo el dios del sueño a su hermano.- Os dejo solos.-

El dios de la muerte dulce miro a su prometida con curiosidad, esperando la explicación a las palabras de Hypnos.

Macaria decidió que se lo diría al igual que se lo había dicho a su hermano. - Estoy embarazada.-

Thanatos se quedó bloqueado por un momento, pero tras asimilar la información hizo un gesto que Macaria pocas veces le había visto: sonrió. Y acto seguido la abrazo fuertemente. Primera prueba superada, solo quedaban dos.

Mientras tanto Hades salía de realizar su ronda en el tártaro. El alma de Cronos había sido encerrada allí, y para el dios del Inframundo era un pequeño placer controlar sus castigos. Aún así el tártaro no dejaba de ser un lugar lúgubre y deprimente, y al salir de allí Hades tenía más ganas de ver a Persefone. Su mujer en esos momentos se encontraba haciendo ronda en los campos Eliseos, un lugar agradable para darle una pequeña sorpresa.

Entró con sigilo y la encontró paseando, allí era muy fácil, todo solía salir bien. No pudo evitar observarla sin que ella se percatase. Le encantaba ver cómo la pequeña brisa artificial movía sus cabellos rubios, esos cabellos que a él le encantaba tener entre sus dedos.

Finalmente ella se dio cuenta de su presencia. No pudo evitar sonreír al verlo mirándola embobado, fingio no verlo, y el se dio cuenta.

La diosa rubia sintió unas agradables cosquillas en el cuello y un escalofrío cuando sintió las manos convertidas en humo tocándola.

Pero la magia desapareció cuando se oyeron unos gritos de fondo.

-¿Mama?¿Estas ahí?-

Aquella voz era inconfundible, era su hija. Persefone dio un beso en la mejilla a a Hades. - Luego seguimos-

Las manos de humo se volvieron a convertir en carne y hueso y cruzo los brazos.

-¿Que pasa pichoncito?-

Macaria no esperaba ver a su padre allí, pensaba contárselo a su madre primero y luego decírselo a su padre. Había hecho bien en ir sin Thanatos, quizás su padre de primeras quisiese despedazarlo.

-¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato?- Preguntó Hades tras el silencio de su hija.

Macaria decidio que lo mejor era soltarlo de golpe cómo ya había hecho, le estaban entrando nauseas, y no tenía el cuerpo para dar rodeos.

\- Estoy embarazada- Dijo y acto seguido vomitó en el árbol más cercano. Persefone acudió a sostenerle la cabeza a su hija mientras Hades permanecía con cara de póker, intentando asimilarlo todo.

No tenía derecho a enfadarse, a él le había pasado exactamente lo mismo años atrás, pero no podía evitar sentir rabia por dentro al pensar en alguien, aunque fuese Thanatos, teniendo intimidad con su pichoncito.

Comenzo a ponerse muy naranja, y para su sorpresa , su mujer lo abrazo. El contacto con Seph le hizo relajarse. -¡Vamos a ser abuelos!-

Y entonces la piel del señor de los muertes volvió a su color norma. No había pensado en ello, en un pequeño bebé en el Inframundo, en sangre de su sangre correteando por allí.

Vio a su hija, que se encontraba mejor y ya repuesta, apoyada en la copa del árbol.

\- Esto... lo siento,cuando me vienen las nauseas no me puedo controlar.-

Hades comenzó a sonreír y a acercarse a Macaria, lo cual en un principio la asusto, pero entonces su padre la abrazó, y le dijo al oído. -Como te pareces a tu madre.-

 ** _¡Sorpresa! Como ya se podía intuir en el final de Hades y Perséfone: La princesa del Inframundo, Melinoe es hija de Macaria y Thánatos. Tiene el pelo rubio dorado de Perséfone, los ojos azules claros de Thánatos, y la palidez propia del Inframundo. Era la única manera de encajar a Melinoe en mi historia. Y bueno para los que pidieron que se mostrase la reacción de Hades, aqui la muestro, aunque el embarazo sea de su hija y no de Perséfone. En el siguiente capítulo escribiré sobre los comienzos/ primeras citas de Hades y Perséfone, y después haré otro capítulo sobre Macaria bebé, que también lo habíais pedido por ahi, y sobre Meg y Herc._**

 ** _Espero vuestros reviews! Besos!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: La primera vez.

Hades llevaba a Perséfone entre sus brazos, todavía no sabía como había podido cogerla tras la lucha contra el craken. Se sentía más débil que nunca, pero había sacado fuerzas de donde no las tenía por ella... por ella había arriesgado su vida inmortal al enfrentarse a una criatura capaz de matar dioses.Y tras aquello verla enfrentarse a Zeus... todavía lo había atraido más si eso era posible.

Esa mortal ejercía una poderosa atracción en él, y el alivio que sentía al saber que ella estaba bien era indescriptible. Le encantaba verla sonreir mientras la intentaba llevar a su habitación, y le encantaba esa sensación de lo prohibido. Se encontraba a pocos metros de donde vivía su enemigo, un lugar vetado para él, pero allí estaba.

Tras hacer un poco el tonto buscando su habitación encontró lo que buscaba. La cama para depositarla. Sintió como las fuerzas le flaqueaban nada más soltarla, y tuvo que sentarse en la cama de ella. Ella le observó preocupada y curiosa.

Para ella era la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación así, en su cama y con un hombre sentado allí con ella, o en este caso un dios. Cuando él la había cogido en brazos un cosquilleo había recorrido todo su cuerpo. Se sintió segura, jamás nadie había hecho nada así por ella. ¡ Un dios arriesgando su vida por una mortal!Pocos dioses hubiesen hecho algo así, pero él era diferente, tenía algo que le hacía especial.

Lo observó sentado en su cama, y el cosquilleo era cada vez más intenso, no pudo evitar humedecer sus labios. Él se dio cuenta, y sin dejar de mirar su boca le habló:-¿Te leo un cuento nena?.-

Perséfone no pudo evitar sonreir,le encantaban su ironía y su humor, era lo que lo hacía tan él,y sin darse cuenta lo enganchó de la túnica y lo tiró hacia ella, besándolo intensamente.

No pudo evitar hacer aquello teniéndolo tan cerca. No sabía si era por haber estado a punto de morir de manos de un craken, de haber sido salvada de aquella manera, o por ese irresistible encanto que él irradiaba. Quizás fuese una combinación de todo aquello, pero tuvo la necesidad de besarlo y así lo hizo.

Él respondió al beso intensamente. Sintió su pecho a punto de estallar, y ante su falta de fuerzas cuando la joven tiró de él para besarle cayó encima de ella en la cama. Si Hades había intentado resistir la tentación y controlarse, al tenerla debajo de él, tan cerca sus cuerpos y notar sus labios contra los de él, supo que no había vuelta atrás. No podría parar.

El beso se volvió cada vez más intenso, si aquello era posible. Perséfone jamás había sentido nada así, tenía la necesidad de tocarle, de tenerle allí con ella para siempre. Acariciaba su espalda y sus fuertes brazos, se separó de su boca y comenzó a besarle en el cuello.

Aquello volvió loco al dios de pelo de fuego, que cada vez tenía mas calor, y se quitó la túnica de arriba,quedándose solo con la de debajo. Sus manos no podían evitar recorrer ese cuerpo perfecto y suave, y casi sin darse cuenta sus manos comenzaron a recorrer sus piernas, y a subirle el vestido.

Perséfone se debatía entre la timidez y sus ganas de hacer aquello, pero aunque sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo, pudo el deseo, y le quitó la ropa. Hades se disponía a hacer lo mismo, y tras despojarle del vestido, ella se cubrió con las sabanas.

Al dios del Inframundo le volvía loco esa mezcla de pasión y timidez, comenzó a acariciar todo su cuerpo, y cuando se disponía a hacerlo, ella le detuvo.

-Hades yo...-

-No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras.- Dijo el dios con voz ronca. Si ella le pedía parar le iba a costar horrores y una ducha de agua bien fría.

-Si quiero, pero deberías saber que yo...yo nunca he...-

Y entonces el señor de los muertos comprendió lo que ella quería decir, tras aquel derroche de pasión no se había planteado que aquella joven con 17 años era virgen, y que estaba a punto de regalarle algo sagrado para una mujer, y se lo iba a ofrecer a él.

-Asi que tú nunca has...-

-No.- Respondió Perséfone. Pero ante la duda de él le respondió.- Pero estoy muy segura de que quiero hacerlo... contigo.-

Hades sonrió y comenzó a besar su cuello, bajó hasta sus hombros y se acercó a su oreja.-No voy a hacerte daño.- Le dijo Hades, no sólo refiriéndose a aquel momento.

Intentó ir con calma y cuidado, pero la pasión les pudo a los dos, que deseaban aquello intensamente.

Tras el primer encuentro, aún despiertos, el dios de los muertos tocaba con ternura la cara de Perséfone. Había sido realmente increible,y una sensación de euforia le recorría y el estómago yendo a parar a su pecho.

La hermana de Megara disfrutaba de las caricias suaves del dios del Inframundo. No se arrepentía de nada,todo lo que deseaba en esos momentos es que él se quedase allí con ella.

-¿Te ha gustado?.-Le preguntó él.

-Me ha encantado.- Respondió ella.

Hades sabía que la primera vez había sido muy intensa, muy rápida, con demasiado impetu por parte de ambos. Pero ella se merecía realmente ir más despacio, con más calma, con más amor...así que tomó su rostro entre sus manos, y la besó lenta y tiernamente. Estaba listo para ella. Tras el segundo encuentro los dos se quedaron dormidos.

El sueño de Perséfone fue relajado y tranquilo. Había sido un día duro y necesitaba aquel descanso. Hades no podía decir lo mismo. Sus propias contradicciones internas no paraban de atormentarlo. Soñó con el vórtice de las almas. Soñaba que Perséfone caía ahi dentro y él no podía sacarla. Veía la cara de terror de ella y sentía una inmensa impotencia. Finalmente despertó, y el dolor de cabeza comenzó a invadirle.

Observó a la joven dormir durante unos minutos. Ojalá pudiese darle todo lo que ella se merecía.Él tenía una misión que llevar a cabo, conquistar el Olimpo. Si él lograse eso podría darle a ella todo lo que merecía y mucho más. Incluso podría concederle la inmortalidad. Tenía que conseguir que ella lo entendiese y lo apoyase.

No sabía muy bien aún que es lo que iba a hacer, pero lo que tenía claro es que no quería hacer ningún daño a Seph, ni quería que sufriese por verse envuelta en medio de una guerra. Si por culpa de él a ella le pasaba algo no se lo perdonaría en la vida. La jaqueca se volvió más intensa. Debía marcharse, no quería arriesgarse a que Hércules o Megara lo viesen allí, y además tenía trabajo que hacer. Cuando Hades se levantó de la cama la joven rubia abrió los ojos.

-¿Ya te marchas?.-Sabía que no podía quedarse allí con ella, pero eso no minimizaba la pena que sentía al verlo vestirse. Él asintió y le prometió un regalo en su próximo encuentro. Cuando ya se hubo marchado Perséfone se dejó caer en la cama. Haber conocido al dios del Inframundo había sido lo mejor que le había pasado, aunque también lo más peligroso, pero él se había encargado siempre de que no le pasase nada.

Se levantó de la cama, tenía cosas que hacer, y al incorporarse se notó algo dolorida.A pesar de ello sonrió, pues eso le recordaba la estupenda noche que había pasado con él.

 _ **¡Hola! No he podido evitar hacer un capítulo sobre la primera vez de Hades y Perséfone. En el fic lo pasó muy rápido, y no se, hay detalles que siempre tuve en mi cabeza de como habían sido. También tengo en mi cabeza como se quedo embarazada Perséfone, e incluso es en una situación que si que aparece en el fic, quizás también escriba sobre ello, sin entrar en el lemon. Espero no haberme venido muy arriba con este capítulo, y que haya quedado sutil, que es lo que pretendía.**_

 _ **En el próximo capítulo escribiré sobre Macaria, y en cuanto a Melinoe, escribiré también próximamente un capítulo sobre ella, pues tengo también varias ideas en mi cabeza sobre ella.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias como siempre a todos los que me leéis.**_

 _ **Besos!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4:Antiguos mitos

Unos ojos negros azabache estaban abiertos en plena noche en la isla de Creta. La historia se repetía. Nadie sabía como aquel ser que años atrás había sido destruido había podido concebir y dar lugar a una criatura monstruosa como aquella, con todavía más sed de sangre que su padre. Habían tenido que construir un laberinto como antaño, pero esta vez estaba clavado en la piedra en los bajos del castillo.

Aún así aquel ser había amenazado con escapar varias veces, y solo le calmaba un sacrificio de sangre de una mujer,cada pocos años una mujer era sacrificada ante la bestia que allí habitaba, el problema era que ahora la mujer que estaba en riesgo de ser sacrificada era su propia hija. Su hija tenía 15 años, y según sus consejeros y el resto de la isla, debía ser la siguiente en ser sacrificada.

Pero tenía que haber una manera de salvarla, tenía que haber otra mujer que pudiese sustituir a su hija. Y se había enterado de quién. Tras mucho investigar descubrió que la sangre de una semidiosa era lo que más aplacaba a ese tipo de criaturas. Si el minotauro tomaba la sangre de un semidiosa, podía aguantar hasta 50 años sin necesitar otro sacrificio. Aquello era lo que su hija necesitaba, pero las semidiosas escaseaban.

Por un motivo que el desconocía, la mayoría de semidioses eran varones. Estaba desesperado.

Al día siguiente decidió acudir al oráculo, y pidió ayuda a los dioses. Necesitaba encontrar a una semidiosa. Pero solo uno de los dioses escuchó las plegarias del rey de Creta, una diosa con muy oscuras intenciones.

Hécate le informó de la existencia de una semidiosa recientemente descubierta. Su nombre era Perséfone. El problema es que esa semidiosa estaba a punto de casarse con el rey del Inframundo y convertirse en una diosa, con lo cual ya no serviría para sus planes. Necesitaba hacer algo para que Perséfone acudiese a él. Todavía era una mortal, con lo cual una vez en sus dominios sería fácil secuestrarla y ofrecerla en sacrificio.

Debía ser muy cuidadoso, pues no era muy astuto contrariar al dios de los muertos,pero cuando un padre quiere salvar a su hija pierde el miedo y la sensatez.

En Tebas dos hermanas paseaban por el agora. Una con un bebé en sus brazos, y la otra visiblemente embarazada.

-No puedo más, necesito tumbarme.- Dijo Meg. Aquel embarazo le estaba consumiendo todas sus energias.

-Vamos a casa.- Respondió Perséfone. La pequeña Macaria descansaba sobre su madre, profundamente dormida. Una vez llegaron a la villa de Hércules, encontraron a un desconocido hablando con Herc y entregándole algo.

Cuando las dos hermanas se acercaron, el emisario no pudo evitar sonreir. Era una invitación para ir a Creta, de parte del rey. Estaban invitados Hércules, Megara y Perséfone.

Cuando Perséfone contó a Hades acerca de la invitación del rey de Creta a su isla, no estuvo muy conforme.

-No me fio un pelo de ese rey, y esa extraña invitación.- Dijo el dios de pelo de fuego.

-Simplemente realizan unos juegos para festejar el compromiso de su hija. Hércules va continuamente a ese tipo de cosas, además Meg no está llevando muy bien el embarazo, y puede que me necesite.-

Pero aquello seguía sin convencer a Hades.¿Porqué había invitado a Perséfone? Ese rey era viudo desde hacía mucho años, lo sabía de buena tinta...¿ y si quería convertir a Perséfone en su esposa?Los celos comenzaron a invadirle.

Perséfone vió como el tono de piel de su futuro marido cambiaba ligeramente al naranja...

-Rélajate, no me va a pasar nada. Macaria y yo estaremos bien.-

-¿Macaria?¿Te vas a llevar a Macaria?-

-Claro, no creo que quieras llevarla a tu ronda por el tártaro.- Sonrió Perséfone.

-Sigo sin fiarme, algo no me da buena espina de todo esto.- Dijo el dios de pelo de fuego con lo brazos cruzados. Perséfone se acercó a él y acarició su brazo.

Aquello consiguió terminar de hablandar a Hades.-Además... os hecharé de menos.- Dijo cogiéndola de la cintura.

-Es un fin de semana sólo. ¿qué puede pasar?.-Más adelante la semidiosa se arrepentiría de estas palabras.

El rey de Creta esperó a sus invitados en el anfiteatro, donde iba a tener lugar una representación de honor de las heroicas hazañas de Hércules. El héroe, Meg y Perséfone fueron conducidos hacia la tribuna real, donde se encontraban el rey y su ojos negros se abrieron como platos al ver que una de las mujeres estaba embarazada, y la otra portaba a un bebé en sus brazos. Aquello era mejor de lo que pensaba. Había más de un semidiós ahi, suficiente para aplacar la sed de sangre del minotauro lo que le quedaba de vida a su hija y varios descendientes.

Los tres invitados fueron presentados al rey y su hija. El rey observó al bebé que descansaba sobre el regazo de Perséfone mientras tenía lugar el espectáculo. Aquella pequeña de pelo negro y ojos azules era la mismisima hija de Hades. Tres cuartas partes de diosa y tan solo una de mortal. Un auténtico caramelo para el minotauro.

Perséfone comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. Aquel hombre no paraba de mirarlas a ella y a Macaria. Incluso la pequeña se revolvía en el regazo de su madre. Aquel rey no era del agrado de su hija.

-¿Dónde está el prometido de vuestra hija?.-Preguntó Perséfone, nerviosa.

-Bueno... es un hombre muy ocupado, en el fin de semana tendréis tiempo de conocerlo.-

Aquella explicación no convenció mucho a Seph, que a medida que pasaban las horas comenzaba a desconfiar más de aquel extraño hombre. Su hija estaba muy callada, casi ausente, como si estuviese nerviosa.

Tras celebraciones y diferentes actos, cayó la noche,y un guardia acompañó a los invitados a las habitaciones. La habitación de Perséfone era la más alejada de todos. Era una habitación amplia con una pequeña cuna. Esa noche Macaria apenas paró de llorar. Perséfone la cogía y la balanceaba cantándole una nana, pero nada parecía calmarla.-¿Echas de menos a papá verdad?Yo también...-Dijo la semidiosa rubia con un mal presentimiento. Finalmente madre e hija cayeron rendidas por el agotamiento.

Al día siguiente siguieron más celebraciones y festejos, y el prometido de la princesa seguía sin aparecer. Durante la tarde Megara comenzó a sentirse indipuesta.

-La acompañaré a la habitación.- Dijo Herc.

-De ninguna manera, mis guardias la acompañara, por favor disfrutad del espectáculo.-

Finalmente Herc fue convencido y los guardias acompañaron a la esposa de Hércules a sus aposentos.

Macaria que era un bebé muy tranquilo estaba cada vez más intranquila y nerviosa. Perséfone ya no sabía como calmarla, y nada más cenar,decidió que se iría a la habitación. ``Mañana estaremos de vuelta en casa ´´ pensó. Pero en la habitación un pasadizo se abrió y salió una mano que le tapó la boca y la atrapó.Perséfone apretó fuerte a Macaria, que por fortuna se había quedado dormida por agotamiento.

El rey y dos guardias estaban allí.- Te vamos a dejar la boca libre, pero si te atreves a gritar tu hermana pagará las consecuencias.-

-¿Qué le habéis hecho a Meg?¿Qué queréis?.-

-Lo único que quiero es lo que cualquier padre querría, salvar a mi hija. Tu harías lo mismo por la tuya.- Dijo serio el rey.-El minotauro exige un sacrificio de sangre para permanecer en el laberinto, y el de una semidiosa le calmará durante más tiempo.-

Perséfone abrió los ojos como platos. Había oído hablar del minotauro,y si era cierto lo que ese rey decía no tenía ninguna oportunidad.

-Se me olvidaba.- Dijo el rey arrancándo la pulsera de Perséfone y tirándola al suelo del dormitorio. Tras hacer esto la puerta se cerró y Perséfone y Macaria fueron conducidas hacia el laberinto. Tras cerrar de un golpe la puerta tras de si, Perséfone no tuvo más remedio que comenzar a caminar. Recordó la noche anterior en la cena como el rey le había preguntado por su pulsera, ya que nunca había visto una pulsera así, que tornase de color oro a color plata. El estúpido de Herc tuvo que contarle que era la manera de comunicarse con Hades, y tuvo para rematar contando toda la historia del incidente titán, y como él había salvado el Olimpo y mandado a Hades de un puñetazo al vórtice de las almas.- Gracias Herc.- Dijo la joven en voz alta.

Mientras caminaba e iba maldiciendo interiormente a Herc por bocazas, Macaria despertó... y comenzó a llorar.

Mientras tanto Herc, al no ver a su esposa en su habitación fue a buscar al rey. Unos guardias que ya sabían lo que debían hacer, lo condujeron a la sala del trono. Tras un tiempo que al héroe se le hizo eterno, apareció el rey.

-Mi mujer no está en nuestro dormitorio.-

-Lo sé.- Dijo el rey, y tras un chasquido aparecieron unos guardias con Megara amordazada y atada. Cuando el héroe se disponía a acercarse, uno de los guardias puso un cuchillo en la garganta de la joven, de la cual brotó una gota de sangre.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?.-Preguntó Hercules enfurecido.

-Perséfone y su hija en estos momentos deben estar siendo devorados por el minotauro. Se bien que es la futura mujer de Hades, y que no le va a agradar. Tu vas a interceder por mi ante Zeus, para que con un trato cerrado me garantice que ni yo ni mi hija sufriremos daño alguno.-

-¡Estás loco!.-Gritó el semidios pelirrojo.- ¡Perséfone también es hija de Zeus.!Libérala o sufrirás la ira de los dioses.-

-No puedo hacer otra cosa, si no lo hago el alimento de esa bestia será mi propia hija. Tendrás que esforzarte en convencer a Zeus si quieres volver a ver a tu mujer con vida.- Replicó el rey.

Mientras tanto en el laberinto la futura reina del Inframundo intentaba hacer que su bebé dejase de llorar. Pero aquello era en vano.- Macaria cariño, si no quieres ser devorada por un minotaurio calla un poco...-

Pero nada calmaba a la pequeña. La joven cada vez caminaba más deprisa,pero dudaba de que aquello sirviese de algo. Sin la pulsera no podía llamar a Hades. Hércules probablemente a lo que notase su ausencia sería demasiado tarde, y ella misma poco podía hacer para acabar con un monstruo. Su única opción era que existiese otra salida y la encontrase antes de que esa bestia las encontrase a ellas.

Un gran golpe en la pared del laberinto hizo que se parase en seco. Los lloros de Macaria habían debido alertar a la bestia. ¿Podría de un golpe romper la pared que los separaba? No iba a quedarse a comprobarlo, y comenzó a correr. Cuanto más corría el llanto de su hija más se intensificaba, hasta que finalmente tras una curva se lo encontró de frente. Los ojos estaban inyectados en sangre, su cabeza era de toro, y su cuerpo humano, era increiblemente grande, y de su boca colgaban hilos de saliva.

Macaria abrió sus ojos azules, y al ver a aquel ser dejó de llorar. Perséfone sabía que sólo había una opción, y que no serviría de nada. Esa opción era correr.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo, y la bestia fue detrás de ella. Tras unos metros el minotauro dió un salto y Seph se lo encontró de frente, cayendo hacia atrás y quedando sentada en el suelo con su hija en brazos. Intentó protegerla todo lo que pudo con su cuerpo y cerró los ojos. Todo había terminado. Pero al ver que no sucedía nada los abrió.

Macaria había creado una burbuja roja que las protegía a ambas. Pero ante los golpes del minotauro la burbuja comenzó a resquebrajarse, y Macaria rompió a llorar nuevamente.

La semidiosa intentó levantarse. Quizás si Macaria mantuviese ese campo de protección tuviesen alguna esperanza. Pero sus esperanzas fueron en vano cuando el campo se rompió.

El minotaurio le dió un golpe que hizo que cayese al suelo, y su hija resbaló de sus brazos. Perséfone se iba a acercar hacia ella pero el minotauro de un golpe la mandó hacia el otro lado y cogió a Macaria con una sonrisa.

La bestia abrió la boca pero notó presión en la parte de atrás. Perséfone hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y lo empujó, cayendo la niña nuevamente al suelo. La joven cogió a su hija y la protegió nuevamente con sus brazos, cerrando los ojos ante el inminente puñetazo del minotauro en la cara. Pero ese puñetazo nunca llegó.

La semidiosa rubia comenzó a notar una sensación muy familiar, ese olor, esa sensación de humo...cuando abrió los ojos allí estaba él. Tenía al minotauro cogido por la garganta,y de un golpe lo tiró hacia atrás,golpeándose con una de las paredes.

La bestia se tocó la nuca, de la que manaba sangre.-¿¡Quién eres tu?!.-

-Hades, señor de los muertos.Y estas dos señoritas.- Dijo volviéndose hacia ellas y levantando a Perséfone con una mano de humo.- Son mi futura mujer y mi hija.-

Con odio miró hacia aquel dios. Ese maldito rey le había engañado, y echó a correr.

Perséfone abrazó a Hades fuertemente,como si hiciese años que no se veían. Aunque el dios de pelo de fuego estaba enfadado, no pudo evitar devolver el abrazo a Seph.

-¿Estáis bien?.-Dijo serio, separándose del abrazo, y tocando con sus dedos el labio de Perséfone, que estaba partido.

-¡Auch!.-Dijo la semidiosa.-Estamos bien. Macaria mejor que yo.-

Hades observó a su hija y la cogió en brazos. La pequeña al contacto con su padre comenzó a reir.-Yo también te he echado de menos pichoncito.- Dijo el dios sonriendo a su hija.

-Hades mi hermana está en peligro.-

-¿No estabáis con Zeus junior?¿Qué se supone que ha hecho?¿Cómo es posible que vinieráis con el héroe más grande de toda Grecia y a ti ha estado a punto de matarte un minotauro?.-

-Hay que salir de aqui y encontrar al rey.- Replicó Perséfone-

-Desde luego. Tengo cuentas que saldar con él.- Y una nube de humo negro envolvió a los tres, materializándolos en el salón del trono.

Cuando la familia del Inframundo se materializó en el salón del trono, la acalorada discusión de Hércules con el rey cesó.Todos se quedaron en silencio, y el rey se quedó blanco. Hades abrazó hacia él a su esposa de modo protector. Había muchos guardias con armas y no se atrevía a soltarla. Clavó una mirada de odio en el rey que casi pudo traspasarlo, haciendo que este cayera al suelo.

-Tu... No puede ser...-

-¿Cómo te has atrevido maldito bastardo?- Escupió Hades. Estaba furioso, y ni siquiera se dió cuenta de que estaban Hercules y Megara. No se dio cuenta de que una joven de pelo negro y ojos azabache como su padre irrumpía en la habitación.

-¡Por favor no!Todo esto es por mi . Mi padre lo ha hecho por mi. Llevarme al laberinto.-Dijo la joven entre sollozos.

Pero ante la presencia de su hija el rey se levantó del suelo y recuperó la compostura.-De eso nada Mina, tu no vas a morir. Si queréis que libere a Megara, Hades tendrá que hacer un trato sellado conmigo.-

-Lo único que voy a sellar es la entrada del laberinto con tu cuerpo.- Dijo Hades.

El cuchillo que estaba en la garganta de Meg se hundió un poco más.-¡Noo!.-Gritó el héroe.-¿Qué es lo que quieres pactar?¡Hades escuchále!.-

El dios de los muertos iba a replicar pero su mujer le apretó la mano, y le hizo un gesto para que escuchara.

-Quiero que me prometas que mi hija no va a ser devorada por el minotauro, y que no vas a matarme.- Dijo el rey.

Hades iba a hablar pero Perséfone le tiró de la manga de la túnica y le dijo algo al oído. Cuando terminó de hablar la pareja se miró con una sonrisa, y Hades volvió la vista hacia el rey.

-Acepto.- Dijo mientras le tendía la mano.

El rey se acercó vacilante. Hacía minutos estaba furioso, y ahora le tendía la mano con una sonrisa... Pero un trato sellado era un trato sellado.

Se dieron la mano, y los guardias soltaron a Meg. Hercules corrió a abrazarla. Cuando el dios de los muertos comprobó que la situación estaba bajo control, cogió al rey por el cuello con una mano de humo.

-¡No!¡Tenéis un trato sellado!¡No podéis matarlo!.- Gritó Mina al ver como Hades apretaba el cuello de su padre.

-No voy a incumplir mi trato. Yo no voy a matar a tu padre, lo hará el minotauro.-Dijo Hades con una puntiaguda sonrisa.

-¡El minotauro solo se aplaca con el sacrificio de mujeres!.-Respondió la princesa.

-Eso son cuentos que los reyes antiguos contaban para no sacrificarse ellos.-Dijo Hades, quién envolvió al rey en una nube de humo negro y desapareció, apareciendo en el centro del laberinto.

-Mi labor aqui ha terminado.-Dijo el dios de pelo de fuego, y se dirigió a Hércules.-Espero que la próxima vez no seas engañado y chantajeado de esta manera por un rey.- Y dicho esto abrazó a Seph y Macaria y desaparecieron en una nube de humo negro, materializándose en el Inframundo.

Al llegar a casa Perséfone no pudo evitar abrazar fuertemente a Hades.-¿Cómo supiste que estaba en problemas?.-

-Yo...os echaba de menos, quería hacerte una visita nocturna. Pero me encontré con la pulsera en el suelo de la habitación. Iba a ir a la sala del trono a exigir a ese bastardo que me dijese donde estabas, y antes de que me viese le escuche hablar con Hércules. Así supe que estabas en el laberinto debajo del castillo.-

La joven besó en los labios a Hades, se separó para dejar a Macaria en la cuna, que estaba profundamente dormida, y volvió a acercarse a su futuro esposo.

Este cogio con ambas manos la cara de Seph, y sonrió.-Te lo dije.-

-Tenias razón.-Dijo la joven, desviando la mirada hacia un lado.-¿Cómo dices?.-Preguntó Hades divertido, y con suavidad giró la cara de ella para que le mirase a los ojos.

Ella sonrió y le devolvió la mirada.-Que tenias razó. No pienso repetirlo más.-

Y se fundieron en un beso.

 _ **Hola! Sin duda este es el capítulo más largo que he hecho de mis tres fics. Al principio pensé en dividirlo en dos, pero no me convenció, y ya que no sé cuando escribiré el siguiente, pues de regalo capitulo doble.**_

 _ **Por si no ha quedado claro no es el minotauro ni el rey original, ambos son descendientes, ya que en la pelicula de Hercules se supone que ya ha tenido lugar el mito del minotauro.**_

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado. Este capitulo iba a ser inicialmente sobre Macaria de bebé, pero al final derivó en esto. Tengo pendiente hacer un capítulo sobre Herc y Meg, sobre Melinoe, y sobre el momento en que se quedó embarazada Perséfone. No se muy bien en que orden lo haré.**_

 _ **¡Feliz verano!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5:¿Mentira o realidad?

Melinoe y Perséfone caminaban por la suave hierba. La niña, que tenía 10 años,disfrutaba cogiendo las flores silvestres que allí había. Perséfone llevaba un recipiente con ambrosía en sus manos. La diosa disfrutaba viendo a su nieta. Todo el mundo le decía que era muy parecida a Perséfone. El pelo rubio era del mismo color dorado, aunque ella en vez de ondulado lo tenía liso, largo hasta la cintura. Los rasgos de la cara eran muy similares, pero los ojos los tenía de un azul tan claro que casi parecian blancos, igual que su padre, Thánatos, y llevaba un vestido de color azul claro.

Hades cariñosamente le decía que era su pequeño fantasma.

-Melinoe cariño,voy a entrar, no te alejes y portate bien.-

La pequeña semidiosa asintió, se sentó en la hierba y comenzó a formar un ramo de flores. Sabía que si se portaba bien, la abuela le dejaría ir mas veces con ella. Sonrió mientras creaba ese pequeño ramo, sería para el tío Hypnos.

Perséfone se adentró en la mansión de Hércules. Aunque hacía muchos años que ya no vivía allí, se acordaba perfectamente de todos los detalles. Cuando iba a girar una esquina, se encontró algo inesperado. Algo que no esperaba ver allí.

-¿Hércules?.-

El héroe se volvió hacia ella con cara de sorpresa.-¿Perséfone?¿Qué haces tu aqui?.-

-Eso mismo iba a preguntarte yo.- Dijo en tono muy serio.-¿Cómo has conseguido quitarte el aura dorada de dios?.-

-Un pequeño truco.- Respondió el héroe.

-Si te ve...-

-Precisamente he venido a verla. No pasará nada.Sólo por esta vez.- Imploró Herc.

-Tengo constancia de que has venido más veces. He estado haciendo la vista gorda, pero...-

-¡Hercules!¡Estás aqui!¡Has vuelto!.-Aquella voz la reconocería Perséfone en cualquier parte. Era la voz de Meg.

La mujer corrió a abrazar a Hércules, y la diosa de los muertos, sin quererlo se vió sumergida en un emotivo reencuentro.

Tras un rato de abrazos y besos,Perséfone carraspeó. Herc y Meg se separaron.-Lo siento Per, pero esque ya sabes que hacía mucho que no veía a Herc.- Dijo tras volver a besarlo.

-Lo sé,su viaje a Agrabah para ayudar a Aladín.-Respondió seria Perséfone.

Hercules sonrió sin dejar de abrazar a Meg.-Tengo que contarle todas mis aventuras-

Seph sabia lo que estaba haciendo Hércules. Quería que los dejara a solas, quería estar con Meg como tantas veces antes había estado. Antes de que todo se truncara, antes de que él muriese prematuramente, y renaciese como un dios gracias a su matrimonio con Hebe. Todavía conseguía hacerla sentir culpable por aquello.

Sentía lástima por Hebe. Ella amaba a Hércules de verdad, pero el corazón de Hércules siempre pertenecería a Megara.Sólo esperaba que la diosa de la juventud no se enterase y truncase aquello. Después de todo, ¿qué mal podía hacerle a Megara aquellas horas de felicidad? Había tenido una vida dura, se merecía aquello.

-Os dejaré solos-Dijo Perséfone, y mirando a Hércules sin que su hermana se diera cuenta dejó la tinaja en la mesa y le guiñó un ojo. El héroe asintió, sabiéndo lo que debía hacer después y agradeciéndole internamente que le permitiese disfrutar ese rato a solas.

Cuando estuvieron solos, Herc comenzó a acariciar el rostro de Meg con mucha suavidad.-Te he echado tanto de menos...-Le dijo en voz baja al oído.

-Y yo a ti Herc-Dijo Meg que comenzó a darle besos por el cuello.-Tienes que contarme todo lo que ha pasado en Agrabah.-

-Ya habrá tiempo. Lo único que quiero es estar contigo.-Y comenzó a besar sus labios. Aquello era tan doloroso y tan dulce a la vez.Y lo mejor era que aunque dentro de él había un dolor desgarrador, Megara no tenía ese dolor dentro de sí. Sólo la dulzura de aquel momento.Cómo si aún fuesen unos recién casados, con toda la vida por delante.Y esque para Megara realmente era así.

Perséfone salió de la villa de Hércules. Melinoe seguía donde la había dejado, sentada en la hierba haciendo ramos de flores. Cuando la semidiosa vió a Perséfone salir se levantó y corrió hacia ella.-¡Mira que ramo de flores más bonito!.-

-Es precioso cariño¿a quién se lo vas a regalar?.-

-Al tio Hypnos.-Respondió la pequeña.

-Estoy segura de que le encantará.-

Y abuela y nieta caminaron de la mano hacia su hogar.

-Me gusta tu vestido blanco.-Dijo la niña.

Perséfone sonrió. La primera vez que se lo había puesto después de tantos años se había visto muy extraña, la nostalgia la invadía cada vez que se ponía ese vestido, pero era necesario cada vez que iba a visitar a Megara. Era literalmente como viajar al pasado, pasado en el que su hermana vivía, y donde era feliz.

Herc y Meg estaban en la cama de matrimonio, desnudos, riéndose y besándose. El sol comenzó a caer y Herc se dió cuenta de lo que aquello significaba, tenía que marcharse.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a servir en un vaso la ambrosía que Per había traido.

-¿A dónde te crees que vas?.- Dijo la joven de ojos violetas con una sonrisa pícara.

-Voy a buscar algo para que repongamos fuerzas.-

-¿Reponer fuerzas?¡Si eres un semidiós!.-Rió Meg divertida.

Al rato Herc volvió con dos vasos de ambrosía. El de Meg tenía un color ligeramente diferente, pero ella no lo notó.Herc comenzó a vestirse.-Vamos a tomarlo en el jardían, y así te cuento mis aventuras de estos días.-

-Deacuerdo.- Dijo Meg y se dispuso a vestirse. Tenía ganas de escuchar las aventuras de Herc en Agrabah. Después de todo tenían toda la vida para retozar en la cama.

La joven salió al jardín y se sentó en la hierba al lado de Herc. Éste le dió el vaso, y le dijo que se había dejado algo dentro de casa.

Megara no podía evitar sentirse feliz. Herc había vuelto a casa. Miró su vaso. Su hermana siempre le traía ambrosía. Seguramente la conseguiría gracias a Hades. Todavía no podía creerse que su hermana estuviese con el dios de los muertos, y mucho menos que estuviese esperando un hijo de él. Incluso a veces cuando Perséfone le visitaba le parecía ver a través de la ventana una niña con aspecto fantasmal. Quizás fuese Hades,para tenerla vigilada.

Se bebió el vaso de trago, le encantaba la ambrosía. Al poco rato los párpados empezaron a pesarle bastante. Se quedó dormida en la suave hierba del jardín. Despertó al día siguiente. Miró a su lado, pero estaba sola. Y entonces recordó que Hércules se había tenido que marchar a Agrabah, a ayudar a un antiguo amigo, y no sabía cuando volvería. En fin... era lo que tenía ser la esposa de un héroe.

Hacía un día precioso, el sol brillaba y los árboles estaban en flor. Decidió que se daría un baño en la piscina.

Horas antes, cuando Meg se bebió el vaso de ambrosía:

Hércules la observó desde la ventana. Vió como se bebía aquello, y como se quedaba dormida. Sabía como funcionaba. Había borrado todas las huellas de su estancia allí,y el líquido que había en el vaso de Meg borraría sus últimas huellas en ella. Aquel vaso contenía ambrosía mezclada con agua de la piscina del olvido.

Con un chasquido de sus dedos se marchó de allí, pero todavía no tenía ganas de volver al Olimpo. Orbitó hasta un bosque a las afueras de Tebas. Era donde habían tenido su primera cita. Se sentó en una fuente donde estaba representado Cupido, se relajó y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

Era duro cada vez que la iba a ver a los Campos Eliseos. Era duro y a la vez tremendamente maravilloso. Era como volver a la época donde eran recién casados. Incluso el cuerpo de ella era el mismo, aunque eso a él no le importaba, lo que le importaba es que era ella, y que todo era como cuando estaban juntos. Ella era feliz porque no sabía lo mismo que él, que aquello era una mentira.

Pero cuando estaban juntos era todo tan real...para ella era real. Había muerto hacía 6 meses,pero sólo hace un mes él había tenido el valor de ir a verla. Llevaban años sin verse, desde que juntos decidieron que no verse era lo más sensato y menos doloroso. Se había arrepentido muchas veces, pero sabía que ella necesitaba dejar de verle para poder seguir con su vida.

Cuando Megara murió, Perséfone habló con él, y le explicó lo que habían acordado. Ella iría a los campos Eliseos, donde pensaría que él estaba en una misión en Agrabah. Perséfone iría a visitarla, y Meg sería feliz. Herc se limpió las lágrimas, ya estaba suficientemente calmado para volver al Olimpo, donde Hebe le esperaba.

Después de todo él no estaba haciendo nada malo,Meg había podido elegir,y había elegido aquello, lo que él si no hubiese sido forzado a renacer podría haber tenido. Ella había sufrido mucho en vida y ahora era feliz. Y él seguiría haciendo lo que fuese necesario para hacerla feliz. En realidad la mentira era lo que él vivía en el Olimpo con Hebe, y la realidad era Megara esperándolo en los Campos Eliseos.

 _ **Hola! Para todos los que queríais que Meg y Herc acabasen juntos...pues finalmente acaban juntos, aunque no fuese de la manera que esperáis. Espero que os haya gustado aunque no deje de ser un final un poco triste.**_

 _ **Por otro lado he metido también un poquito de Melinoe, que más adelante tendra algún capítulo sólo para ella. El próximo capítulo será sobre Hades y Perséfone , y se ambientará en el primer fic. Puede que sea un poco subidito de tono jajaja.**_

 _ **Acepto sugerencias sobre lo que queráis que escriba.¡Todavía queda muuuucho por escribir!**_

 _ **Besos a todos!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6:Y yo a ti.

Hades observaba como Perséfone se quitaba la ropa y entraba al agua. La luna y las estrellas brillaban, mostrando su reflejo en el mar en el que se adentraba aquella mortal.

Cuando la había visto con Apolo... los celos le habían invadido de una manera que no creía ni que existiese. Pero ella le había dicho que le prefería a él, incluso había insinuado que comería voluntariamente granada del Inframundo. Y cuando Seph había dicho eso, el estómago le dió un brinco.

Llevaba toda la semana sin hablar con ella, toda la semana echándola de menos por haberse comportado como un idiota. ¿Cómo siquiera había podido pensar en engañarla para conseguir el Olimpo? Y sin embargo ella estaba dispuesta a dejarlo todo por él. No podía evitar sentirse el ser más afortunado del cosmos.

Vió como daba un respingo al entrar al agua, debía estar fría, pero él sabía como darle calor. Se quito la túnica y la dejó junto al vestido de ella. Perséfone se encontraba de espaldas a él, y el agua le cubría justo por encima del pecho.

La joven cerró los ojos y se relajó, aunque el agua estaba bastante fría. Pero rápidamente notó una cálida sensación abrazándola por detrás. Sabía que era él. Continuó sin moverse, disfrutando del abrazo y la calidez que sólo él podía darle. Y no sólo calidez por el fuego que desprendía, sino por lo que le hacía sentir. Sabía que jamás podría sentir lo mismo por nadie más.

Disfrutaron unos minutos del abrazo en silencio. Llevaban una semana sin verse y a ambos les había parecido eterna. Ambos se necesitaban más de lo que podían imaginar.

Hades comenzó a besar su cuello, le encantaba su suavidad, lo delicada y fuerte que era al mismo tiempo. La joven rubia se dejó hacer, disfrutando de cada húmedo beso que el dios le ofrecía. Tras unos cuantos besos,ella se dió la vuelta y le miró intensamente a los ojos.

Le encantaba poder descifrar sus ojos amarillos siempre que le miraba, como si fuese el único ser capaz de leerlos, de descubrir sus secretos. Podía ver en ellos el amor y el arrepentimiento por lo que una semana atrás había ocurrido. Había estado apunto de traicionarla por el Olimpo, pero no había sido capaz.A Perséfone le gustaban aquellas miradas intensas, que podían durar minutos, donde tan sólo mirandose a los ojos tenían una conversación. Los ojos del dios de los muertos le estaban pidiendo perdón, y los de ella se lo acababan de conceder.

Tras aquello, la joven rubia se lanzó a los labios del dios de pelo de fuego.

Ambos deseaban aquello intensamente. Se abrazaban y besaban dentro de las frías aguas del mar. Hades se encargaba de que Seph no tuviese frío. Incluso el agua en el que estaban ardía. Finalmente cuando ya no podían estar más juntos, comenzaron a hacer el amor.

Hades disfrutaba besándo su cuello, y perdiéndose en su larga y mojada melena. Ella le abrazaba fuertemente, como si tuviese miedo de que se marchase. Era casi hasta doloroso lo que necesitaba a ese dios, como llegaba a amarlo. Si hace unos meses le hubiesen dicho que era capaz de amar con esa intensidad, no lo hubiese creído.

El placer era cada vez mayor, y Perséfone se agarraba fuertemente a la espalda del dios de los muertos, llegando incluso a clavarle las uñas, cosa que lejos de disgustar a Hades, le dió todavía más intensidad.

La sensación que el señor de los muertos experimentaba al tener a aquella mortal retorciéndose de placer sobre él y gimiendo en su oído era indescriptible.

Llegado el momento Perséfone no pudo más, y estalló en un orgasmo, al mismo tiempo que decía al oído de Hades:-Te quiero.-

Era la primera vez que le decía a Hades te quiero. Era la primera vez que se lo decía a alguien, jamás habían salido esas palabras de su boca, pero en ese momento no pudo evitar decirlo de corazón.

Hades por su parte no se esperaba que aquella frase saliese de la boca de Seph. Jamás se lo habían dicho, ni ella ni nadie. El pecho estaba a punto de estallarle, y no pudo calcular, como otras veces, para salir de ella.

Estalló en un intenso orgasmo dentro de ella.

Tras permanecer abrazados unos minutos,Perséfone se despegó del abrazo, debía marcharse. Él le acarició suavemente la mejilla con el pulgar, y le respondió a lo que ella le había dicho antes.-Y yo a ti.-

La joven rubia no pudo evitar sonreir, sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería. El dios pasó su brazo sobre sus hombros, y comenzaron a salir del agua.

Dos meses más tarde Hades , en una cena en la villa de Hércules, haría dos importantes descubrimientos.

 _ **He vuelto! Como os podéis imaginar, este capítulo narra el día en el que se quedó embarazada Perséfone. No estoy muy puesta en los métodos anticonceptivos que usarían los griegos, pero me imagino que sería algo al estilo marcha atrás,método que en este caso les falló a nuestros protagonistas. Me parecía bonito que Macaria hubiese sido concebida de esa manera,por la sorpresa de Hades al escuchar el te quiero de Perséfone.**_

 ** _Este momento aparece en el primer fic. Tras haber estado una semana sin hablarse cuando Hades se medio alió con Hécate para conquistar el Olimpo, en la fiesta de cada viernes,vuelven a verse. Y Meg intenta juntar a Apolo y Perséfone. Este capítulo comienza justo tras la escena en la que Seph se quita la ropa y se adentra en el agua._**

 _ **El próximo capítulo será sobre Melinoe. Tengo pendiente hacer uno sobre Macaria y Thánatos. No puedo evitarlo, aunque el segundo fic disfruté mucho escribiéndolo, nada se compara para mi al primero... y me encanta hacer capítulos que tienen lugar sobre el primer fic... me quedé con ganas de escribir tantas cosas.**_

 _ **En fin intentaré actualizar lo antes posible.!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: El pequeño fantasma

Thánatos y Macaria se encontraban en el palacio de Hypnos. Desde que Cronos fue derrotado, y Hécate abandonó Grecia, el palacio que había sido de la diosa de la hechicería y de las almas errantes ahora era de Thánatos y Macaria.

A la hija de Hades le encantaba ir a ese palacio de visita, siempre, desde niña, había pasado mucho tiempo en ese lugar. Le tenía un gran cariño a los dos espectros, cariño que con el paso de los años, en el caso de Thánatos, se convirtió en amor.

Y con ellos había venido su sobrina, Melinoe. Todo el mundo decía que era calcada a Perséfone, pero él no lo veía así.Él conocía todos su matices, había conocido sus berrinches de niña, sus desilusiones y alegrías. Conocía perfectamente su manera de ser, e incluso físicamente notaba sus diferencias. Su nariz tenía unos rasgos mucho más redondeados, no así la de Perséfone, que era más respingona.Y aunque sus ojos tenían la misma forma,su mirada era completamente diferente. Tenía una mirada que le encantaba. Por fuera sus rasgos eran de hielo, con su pelo rubio, sus ojos azul claro casi blanco, y su blanca piel. Parecía un fantasma de hielo, pero él sabía que por dentro era puro fuego.

Ella tenía 17 años,y estaba en el segundo curso de la Academia Prometeo. Los 4 se encontraban en el salón charlando y tomando ambrosía,y no podía evitar mirar a Melinoe, era tan evidente que Macaria y Thánatos tenían que haberse dado cuenta.

Melinoe lo sabía, y aquello la divertía. Le encantaba ver a Hypnos embelesado mirándola, intentando disimular, y poniéndose cada vez más nervioso. Le encantaba esa sensación de poder que tenía sobre él, saber que aunque él intentaba rechazar sus sentimientos por ser su sobrina, no podía. En realidad Melinoe no estaba jugando con él,la joven siempre, desde niña, había sentido una intensa atracción por el dios de los sueños sin poderlo evitar.

Siempre había pensado que aquella adoración era normal por ser su tío,hermano de su padre, con quien había pasado mucho tiempo. Pero descubrió que no era así. Todo empezó cuando Melinoe comenzó las clases en la academia ,Hypnos, con el que siempre había sido muy cercana, comenzó a distanciarse.

Aquello le dolió a la semidiosa de una manera que no creía que fuese posible, y aunque hizo buenos amigos allí, había un vacío dentro de ella que le suponía la ausencia de Hypnos. En la academia le habían surgido varios pretendientes, pero los había rechazado a todos. Y comprendió porqué... Comparaba a todos con el dios del sueño, y ninguno le parecía lo suficientemente bueno en comparación con él.

Un día fue a su palacio a verlo y lo abordó. Le exigió saber porqué la rechazaba, porque ya no queria pasear con ella por el Inframundo. Porqué ya nada era como antes.

Pero se encontró nuevamente con su rechazo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos azules. Aquello fue demasiado para Hypnos, que no pudo evitar abrazarla. Aquello fue el principio. Sin saber como, acabaron besándose, y terminaron en la cama de él.

Al principio el le había dicho a ella que aquello era un error, y que no debía volver a repetirse. Pero se había repetido, múltiples veces, a cada cual más intensa que la anterior.

Hypnos estaba enganchado a Melinoe. Sus sentimientos, los que le habían hecho alejarse de ella para evitar la tentación y protegerla,le traicionaban cada vez que la veía.

Ella lo sabía, y finalmente estaban en una relación clandestina. Él era el padrino de la muchacha, ésta era su sobrina, temía que su hermano se enterase, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía dejarla. No sin que su corazón se resquebrajase en mil pedazos.

Macaria y Thánatos debían marcharse, su hermano debía trabajar, y su mujer iba a acompañarle.

-Yo me quedaré un poco más. Seguro que el tío Hypnos me acompaña luego al palacio.- Dijo la joven de cabellos dorados.

Hypnos sabía lo que pretendía, y aunque sabía que no estaba bien, sabía que no podría negarse. Llevaba toda la visita deseando aquello. Cuando su hermano y Macaria se marcharon, ella le miró con una sonrisa desde el diván Cruzó las piernas de manera sensual, y comenzó a jugar con un mechón de pelo.

Hypnos, ebrio de deseo, se acercó a donde ella estaba. Con su semblante imperturbable, clavó sus ojos dorados en los de ella. A Melinoe le encantaba poder leer en sus ojos todo lo que su rostro escondía. La joven tenía ganas de besarle, pero esperó a que el espectro diese el primer paso.

Como ella esperaba, el dios del sueño se acercó lentamente a ella y la besó. Mil contradicciones bailaban en su cabeza, pero era muy consciente de que no iba a poder detenerse. Nunca había podido. ¿Porqué iba a ser ahora diferente?Aquello iba a suceder le pareciese bien o mal. No podía resistirse a ella y lo sabía. Y por primera vez, el dios se relajó. Dejó que los sentimientos fluyeran y los pensamientos se evaporasen, y sin darse cuenta, dijo algo sin pensar:

-Te quiero.-

Los ojos de Melinoe se abrieron como platos. Era la primera vez que Hypnos le decía aquello. Siempre era muy apasionado con ella, y la trataba como una reina, pero las únicas palabras que habían salido de su boca referente a su relación siempre había sido que aquello no podía ser, que era un error, un amor imposible.

El pecho de la semidiosa subía a un ritmo acelerado, y ésta pensaba que el corazón iba a escapar por su boca. No pudo evitar besarle con pasión. Puso sus manos en su cabello platino,y le dijo al oído:-Te quiero, Hypnos.-

Cuando el dios de ojos dorados escuchó esas palabras de boca de Melinoe sintió una sensación de euforia dentro de su cuerpo. Siempre tuvo miedo de ser un capricho para aquella joven,pero ella le había dicho que la quería. Le hizo el amor, pero no con la pasión con la que siempre la abordaba, sino con ternura, lentamente, con amor.

Cuando terminaron de hacer el amor, Melinoe se quedó dormida sobre el pecho de Hypnos, en el mismo diván que acababa de ser testigo de su amor. Hypnos la miraba con ternura, mientras tomaba entre sus manos un mechón de su dorada melena. Le había dicho que la quería, sus sentimientos le habían traicionado y se lo había confesado. Aquello le rompía todos sus esquemas, esa mortal rompía todos sus esquemas. Era su ahijada, su sobrina... aunque si lo meditaba bien, ¿ que problema había con aquello? Thánatos era el padrino de Macaria, y la misma Perséfone era sobrina de Hades.

No era algo tan horrible y tan raro, al menos no en el mundo de los dioses. Y si a Melinoe no le importaba que él fuese su tío... ¿Porqué debería importarle a él? ¿Porqué debía sufrir por algo que él mismo se había impuesto?¿Cómo algo tan maravilloso podía ser malo? Acarició suavemente el hombro de la semidiosa. Quizás ya era hora de acabar con la clandestinidad, quizás ya era hora de empezar a luchar por lo que le importaba. Era hora de luchar por ella.

 _ **Hola! Tras unas breves vacaciones he traigo un capitulo para los fans de Melinoe... y como ya se daba a entender sutilmente... ella e Hypnos están enamorados. No lo puedo evitar, me gustan las relaciones dificiles... jajaja.**_

 _ **Aqui hay un guiño a algo que ya pensé desde el primer fic. No se si recordaréis que en uno de los primeros capítulos del primer fic, las parcas le dicen a Hécate que ven a una mujer morena ocupando su palacio. Ella al principio no le da importancia ya que Perséfone que es su principal enemiga en ese momento es rubia, y las parcas no siempre aciertan al cien por cien... Esa mujer morena que ven ocupando el palacio de Hécate es nada más y nada menos que Macaria... Si...desde el principio tenía pensada la existencia de Macaria.**_

 _ **Bueno no os aburro más, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, intentaré actualizar lo antes posible.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8:Soy un idiota.

El Inframundo era un lugar lleno de peligros, un lugar que aterraría a cualquier mortal, pero no a ella. Ella conocía aquel lugar demasiado bien. Sabía donde estaba lo que debía evitar, y las criaturas de ese reino la conocían. Caminar por ese lugar sombrío le traía demasiados recuerdos desagradables, pero era preciso.

Necesitaba llegar al salón del trono y hablar con Hades. Sabía el camino más rápido para llegar hasta allí, pero pese a aquello el camino se le estaba haciendo eterno. Un nudo se formaba en su estómago al pensar que había mentido a Herc para llegar hasta allí.Si el héroe se hubiese enterado de sus intenciones no le hubiese permitido ir. Pero era preciso lo que iba a hacer, debía hacerlo por su hermana.

Sabía que Per no andaría por allí, pues esa tarde se encontraba trabajando con Hipocrates. Era su deber solucionar aquello, ya que con su hermana no servía de nada, tendría que hablar con la otra parte, tenía que hablar con él. No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras su hermanita se alejaba del bien para cruzar a la senda del mal.

Cogió aire y entró al salón del trono, pero al entrar Hades no estaba allí. En su lugar estaban los idiotas de Pena y Pánico.

-¡Pero qué?.-Exclamó Pena.

-¿Qué haces tu aqui?-Preguntó Pánico.

-Necesito hablar con Hades urgentemente.-

-No parece muerta.-Dijo Pánico a Pena.

-Claro idiota, porque no lo está.- Respondió el diablillo rosa.

-¿Lo vais a llamar o voy a tener que ir yo a buscarlo?.-

Los diablillos se miraron sin saber muy bien que hacer. Era su hora de descanso, pero no ir a buscar a su señor podía suponerles un ardiente castigo. Mejor no arriesgarse.

.-Enseguida venimos.-Dijo Pena, que fue seguida de Pánico, quien le dijo:-Nos alegramos de volver a verte.-

El rato que espero a que el señor de los muertos hiciese acto de presencia se le hizo eterno. Tenía que medir muy bien sus palabras y controlarse para no acabar en una acalorada discusión mediante la que no conseguía nada. Tenía que dar justo en su debilidad.

Cuando Hades comprobó que realmente estaba allí no pudo evitar su sorpresa.-Asi que es cierto que has venido. ¿Que te trae por aqui de nuevo Meg?.-

-Debes dejar a Perséfone.-

-¿Has venido hasta aqui para decirme eso?.-El dios de pelo de fuego arqueó una ceja. Sabía que prácticamente todo el mundo estaba en contra de su relación con Perséfone, pero no esperaba que Meg fuese allí a decirle eso. Principalmente porque era más lista que todo eso, y sabía que no iba a surtir efecto.

-He venido porque esta es la única manera de salvar a mi hermana. Ella ha perdido la cordura y el raciocinio y no se preocupa por ella misma. Pero sé que tu si.-

-Ahora si que no te entiendo nena.¿Por qué iba a hacerle ningún daño si me preocupo por ella?.- El dios esperaba amenazas e insultos, pero aquello le había descolocado. Si Meg sabía que realmente se preocupaba por Seph, ¿de que iba todo esto?

Megara suspiró. Había ensayado muy bien su discurso en casa y lo que quería decir para conseguir que Hades recapacitase y se alejase de su hermana, pero en esos momentos las palabras se le amontonaban en la boca.

-Dispara chica. No tienes todo el tiempo del mundo.Y aunque yo lo tenga tengo mejores cosas que hacer que escuchar tus argumentos para dejar a Seph.-

-Hades, aunque no lo creas, sé que quieres a mi hermana, de veras que si. Por eso sé que vas a hacer lo mejor para ella. Y créeme, lo mejor para Per es no estar contigo.-

Las llamas de Hades se tiñeron de naranja. No le gustaba el caliz que estaba tomando esa conversación. Pero debía tranquilizarse, no estaba entre sus planes dañar a Megara. Ni a Megara ni a nadie, lo único que en ese momento le importaba era estar con Seph y los planes que tenían juntos.

-Pierdes el tiempo, no pienso separarme de ella ¿entiendes?.-

-¿Aunque eso la matase?Piénsalo, desde que está contigo ha estado a punto de morir varias veces. Tienes muchos enemigos y la han utilizado varias veces para hacerte daño. Y lo seguirán haciendo. ¿Te recuerdo cuando casi morís ambos devorados por un craken?¿O cuando Hécate se hizo pasar por ti y la encerró en el tártaro?¿Qué tal la última vez que casi la traicionas para conseguir el Olimpo?-

-¡El Olimpo ya no está en mis planes!¡Renuncié a él en el momento en que no la dejé comer la granada del Inframundo!.-Hades se estaba conteniendo para no calcinar a Meg. Había abandonado de verdad sus planes de conquistar el Olimpo, y no porque ella se lo hubiese pedido, sino porque realmente ya no le interesaba. Para él Perséfone era mucho más importante que todo eso.

-No lo entiendes. Si tanto la quieres ¿Por qué la condenas?¡Por qué la condenas a vivir en el Inframundo con los muertos?-

-Yo no la he condenado. Ella toma sus propias decisiones.-

-Ella te quiere y no puede pensar con claridad. Siempre que esté contigo estará en peligro, y cuando la utilicen contra ti y lo consigan no te lo podrás perdonar jamás. Si de verdad es cierto que la amas la dejarás marchar. Si de verdad quieres lo mejor para ella la dejarás ir. Y sabes tan bien como yo que la única manera de conseguir eso es dejarla. Ella cree que es feliz, y puede que ahora lo sea, pero, y ¿después? Si de verdad la amas deja que sea feliz, aunque eso suponga que no sea feliz a tu lado.-

Las llamas de Hades volvían a ser de color azul. Megara vió la expresión de su rostro, y supo que había tenido éxito, al menos había conseguido que comprendiese lo que ella quería, la semilla de la duda estaba sembrada.

-Márchate.- Dijo el dios extremadamente serio, dándole la espalda.

Megara le hizo caso por dos motivos. El primero era que sabía que Hades en el estado que se encontraba podía destrozar todo en cuestión de segundas. El segundo era que sabía que había sembrado en él los pensamientos que ella quería.

No podía evitar sentir un atisbo de pena mientras se alejaba de allí. Sabía que Hades realmente amaba a su hermana,pero también sabía que mientras estuviese a su lado ella estaría en peligro. Per era la debilidad del señor de los muertos, y no dudarían en utilizarla en su contra. No pudo evitar recordar cuando hace tiempo, Hades le hizo ver que ella misma era la debilidad de Hércules... y la utilizó para sus planes.

Perséfone lo pasaría mal, no entendía como, pero realmente quería a Hades. Pero era una joven hermosa e inteligente y con un gran caracter. Encontraría un amor que la haría realmente feliz.

Meg sabía que su hermana no acudiría directamente a casa después de trabajar, siempre quedaba con Hades después, y ultimamente no iba a dormir a su cabaña. La joven de ojos violetas se situó al lado del ventanal que daba a la cabaña de Per. Si ella regresaba aquella noche a casa sabría que había tenido éxito.

Perséfone salió del consultorio de Hipócrates y se dirigió al bosque donde estaba la entrada del Inframundo en Tebas. Iba tarareando una canción, ajena al encuentro que habían tenido su hermana y Hades en el Inframundo, y ajena a lo que el señor de los muertos pretendía.

El dios por su parte llevaba toda la tarde dandole vueltas a la cabeza. Sabía que Megara tenía razón, él era el responsable de que Perséfone hubiese estado en peligro varias veces. Era su debilidad, y no era ningún secreto, pero aquello era tan dificil. No se sentía capaz de decirle a los ojos lo que le tenía que decir. Perséfone no podía saber lo que habían hablado Meg y él. No podía saber los motivos de su ruptura, porque no los aceptaría y conseguiría convencerlo para seguir juntos. No era muy dificil conseguir eso, lo deseaba con todo su alma.

Lo que debía hacer era mentirle, decirle que no la quería y que no quería estar con ella, que había sido un encaprichamiento pasajero,y que no sentía nada por ella. Una vulgar mentira, pero era la única manera de alejar a Seph de él. Eso era lo más doloroso que iba a hacer en toda su vida.

Cuando la vió aparecer sonriente y tarareando una canción, se le cayó el alma a los pies. Lo que tenía que hacer iba a ser más dificil que conquistar el Olimpo.

La joven sin mediar palabra se acercó a él con una sonrisa y le besó. Hades no fue capaz de apartarse, como si los labios de la muchacha ejercieran una atracción irresistible. Fue Seph la que se separó y tomó su mano.- Vamos a sentarnos en el acantilado, he tenido una tarde de trabajo durísima, necesito relajarme.-

El dios de pelo de fuego se sentía como si estuviera fuera de su cuerpo. Sentía el contacto de la mano de Seph. Mientras caminaban no podía parar de mirarla. Esos ojos azules eran hipnóticos. Intentaba hablar pero no podía hacerlo, por no mirar por donde andaba una rama le dió en la cara. Perséfone paró en seco y no pudo evitar echar a reir.-¡Pero dónde estabas mirando!-

Hades seguía sin poder articular palabra.Sólo podía mirarla. No sabía como en algún momento había podido pensar que quería el Olimpo. Eso no era querer. Querer era lo que sentía por Perséfone. Se la veía tan feliz con él... ¿Sufriría por él?¿Le lloraría por las noches? Un nudo se le hizo en el estómago. La muchacha cogió su mano y llegaron en silencio hasta el acantilado. Una vez sentados alli Perséfone cerró los ojos y se relajó. Hades pensó que esa era su oportunidad. Quizás si no la mirase a los ojos pudiese hacerlo.

-Seph, tengo que decirte algo.-

La joven rubia abrió sus ojos y le miró. Hades intentaba hablar pero las palabras no le salían de su boca. Le era imposible decirle que no la amaba y que no deseaba estar con ella, que había sido un error. Lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, pero lo único que salió de sus labios fue:- Te quiero.-

Hércules vio a Meg dormida en el ventanal que daba a casa de Perséfone. Llevaba toda la noche allí asomada, y no había conseguido sonsacarle el porqué. -Meg, Meg...-

La joven de ojos violetas dio un respingo. Era ya de día,y Perséfone no daba señales de haber aparecido.``Maldición´´. Pensó. Estaba segura de que había convencido a Hades.

En el Inframundo el señor de los muertos observaba a Perséfone dormir. Estaba acurrucada junto a él, y su olor inundaba la habitació que quería hacer era imposible. No podía dejarla ir, era algo superior a sus fuerzas.¿Porqué algo que les hacia tan felices a los dos era algo tan malo a los ojos de los demás?Llevaba toda la noche en vela pensando y observando a la hermana de Megara dormir.Y tomó una decisión. No dejaría que nada le pasase a Perséfone, la protegería con su vida si fuese necesario. Después de todo Meg no sabía que Perséfone iba a comer la granada de los muertos y convertirse en inmortal. Cerró los ojos y se acurrucó más a Seph. Se dió cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer la tarde anterior, y su último pensamiento antes de dormirse fue: ``Soy un idiota´´.

 _ **Hola! Esta vez he actualizado prontito. La verdad que me sentía inspirada, y este capitulo tenía ganas de escribirlo, no se que os habrá parecido pero a mi me encanta.**_

 _ **Por otro lado agradeceros vuestros reviews, que hacen que todavía tenga más ganas de escribir, y muchas gracias por opinar sobre lo que quereis que escriba en los one shots. De verdad que me encanta que pidais cosas concretas, y tengo la intención de escribir lo que pidais.**_

 _ **Espero no tardar en actualizar. Besos!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Tebas era una ciudad llena de peligros, una ciudad de actividad frenética e incesante, e incluso estresante. Pero en un acantilado escondido en el oscuro bosque donde estaba la entrada del Inframundo habia un remanso de paz para el dios de los muertos y su novia mortal. Alli podían relajarse, olvidarse de las preocupaciones de sus respectivos trabajos e irse conociendo más el uno al otro, cosa de la que no se cansaban.

En realidad tampoco hacia tanto tiempo que se conocían, pero lo que habían vivido y sentido en esos meses había sido tan intenso que es como si se conociesen de siempre. No podían creer que hubiese habido un momento en sus vidas en el cual el uno no hubiese formado parte de la vida del otro.

El mar estaba tranquilo y el día era soleado. Pronto comenzaría el atardecer. Perséfone había estado todo el día ayudando a Hipócrates con los enfermos,pues había habido un derrumbamiento y varios heridos. El dios de los muertos sentó a Perséfone encima de él y la envolvió con sus brazos.-Hoy has venido muy tarde.-

-Lo sé, ha habido un derrumbamiento en el ágora.- La muchacha se volvió hacia él.-Hoy te he ahorrado un montón de trabajo.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tendré que recompensarte por ello.-Dijo Hades con una lasciva sonrisa, mientras apartaba del rostro de la joven un mechón de pelo dorado.

Esta no pudo evitar sonreir, le encantaba lo fácil que le ponía todo, lo fácil que era todo con él. Con una mano acarició su anguloso rostro hasta que llegó a la zona del nacimiento de su pelo de fuego. Entonces dudó y apartó la mano. Lo había visto en llamas anteriormente, e incluso lanzando bolas de fuego a Pena y Pánico. No entraba en sus planes una quemadura de tercer grado.

El dios de pelo de fuego no se dio cuenta de ello, y se lanzó hacia sus labios. Besar a Perséfone era lo mejor del mundo. Cuando besaba a esa mortal todos sus problemas se evaporaban como el humo. Sus ansias de derrocar a Zeus y conquistar el Olimpo desaparecían, su abatimiento por su eterno trabajo se esfumaba, su soledad desaparecía...

Cuando sus labios se separaron Perséfone habló:-Creo que hoy me he ganado cenar en el Inframundo con todos los gastos pagados.-

Ultimamente la joven dormía todos los días en el Inframundo. Cada vez pasaba menos tiempo en la villa de Hércules. Hades no entendía como ella adoraba dormir en el Inframundo con él, pero no se lo iba a discutir. Él también adoraba que Perséfone se quedase allí con él. Beso su hombro y fue a apoyar su cabeza allí, pero Perséfone en un acto reflejo, pensando que la cabeza llameante de Hades le iba a quemar,se echó hacia atrás.

La joven fue a apoyar su mano en el suelo, pero allí solo había aire,y casi sin darle tiempo a reaccionar cayó por el acantilado.

Hades tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar, no comprendia que diablos había pasado, había sucedido todo demasiado rápido, pero entonces se dió cuenta de que Seph estaba cayendo por un acantilado de varios metros. Y aunque en una ocasión la joven le habia contado que ya le habia pasado algo similar y habia sobrevivido sin un rasguño,no lo iba a comprobar.

Se tiró detrás de ella,y a lo que la alcanzó y la envolvió con su cuerpo, cayeron ambos al agua envueltos en un abrazo. El dios sin soltar a Perséfone de su agarre subió a la superficie. Perséfone estaba pálida, ,llevaba todavía el susto metido en el cuerpo, y cuando vio a Hades con la ceja arqueada y mirándola con cara extraña bajó la mirada avergonzada.

-¿Que diablos ha pasado?No sabía que tenías tendencias suicidas.-

La muchacha subió la mirada hasta encontrarse con los ojos de él,y vió su pelo que a pesar de todo seguía en llamas.¿Cómo le explicaba que ambos se encontraban en el mar porque él no había tenido cuidado con su cabeza en llamas?

-Yo...- Pero Perséfone no podía parar de mirar la llama azul del cabello de Hades¿Porqué no se apagaba?

El señor de los muertos se dió cuenta de que Perséfone no paraba de mirar hacia su...¿pelo?-¿Me vas a explicar que ha pasado?- Tenía ganas de preguntarle porque miraba con tanta fascinación su pelo, pero se contuvo.

Seph volvió su vista nuevamente hacia los ojos de Hades. Suponía que Hades no había sido consciente de que casi le quemaba un brazo,y le daba algo de apuro decirselo, pero llegados a esa situación se lo tenía que decir.-¡Casi me quemas con tu cabeza!.-

-¿Cómo?.- El dios no sabía en que momento casi le quemaba. Habían estado muy tranquilos, y siempre tenía mucho cuidado de controlar no lanzar ninguna llamarada cuando estaba con ella.

Seph le señaló con un dedo mientras con la otra mano se sujetaba a él.-Tu pelo en llamas, lo ibas a apoyar en mi hombro. Me he apartado, no he calculado y aqui estamos.-

Hades acababa de entender lo que había pasado, y no pudo evitar echarse a reir.-¿Qué es lo que tiene tanta gracia?.-Preguntó la joven que de verdad no entendía lo gracioso de aquello.

-Salgamos del agua.- Dijo Hades sin parar de sonreir, formando una nube de humo a su alrededor que los llevó a la orilla.

-¿Por qué te ries?.- Insistió la muchacha.

-Ahora te lo explicaré- Dijo el dios mientras con un abrazo secó a Seph, que estaba empapada tras salir del agua. Cuando ella estaba ya seca, Hades le cogió una mano y la llevó hasta su cabello. Perséfone titubeó, e hizo amago de apartarla.-Confia en mi.- Dijo el dios de los muertos.

Volvió a acercar la mano de la joven a su cabello, y para sorpresa de la muchacha, no se quemó. Cuando vió que no se quemaba, Perséfone comenzó a tocar por si misma el pelo de Hades. El tacto era extraño, pero muy agradable, cálido, pero sin quemarle. - Pero... yo te he visto quemar a Pena y Pánico, y ... has calcinado cosas.-

Hades volvió a sonreir.- Cuando estoy en este estado y mis llamas son azules, no queman. Cuando son de color naranja y tienen aspecto de fuego es cuando queman, y cuando tiro una bola de fuego claro.-

Perséfone llevó una mano a su propia cabeza.-Soy idiota.-

-Nena, si supiera que con mis llamas puedo quemarte, te aseguro que tendría el suficiente cuidado como para no apoyar mi cabeza en ti. Además has dormido conmigo...¿No te has dado cuenta que la almohada no está quemada,y que durmiendo inconscientemente, si mi pelo realmente quemase, te habrías quemado alguna vez?.-

-Esta bien, ahora si que me siento como una auténtica idiota.-

-Ha sido divertido.- Dijo Hades riendo.-Después de este baño improvisado, creo que es hora de ir a casa.- Y con un chasquido de los dedos el carro de Hades apareció. De camino al Inframundo Seph no pudo evitar acariciar el pelo de Hades.

 _ **Saludos!A petición vuestra aqui esta el capítulo sobre como Perséfone descubrió lo del pelo de Hades. Es un poco chorras, pero oye, yo cuando vi la pelicula siempre me extrañó y llamo la atención ese extraño pelo que le pusieron. Pensaba tonterías en plan: ¿quemará la almohada al tumbarse? ¿Podrá quemarse a si mismo? Asi que aqui doy un poco mi explicación jajaja.**_

 _ **El próximo capítulo es sorpresa, pero os adelanto que será sobre algo de lo que habéis pedido, estoy ya en ello. Espero que os haya gustado. Besos!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10:Bienvenida al Inframundo

En el Inframundo los muertos tenían diferentes destinos. Algunos iban al tártaro y eran castigados de diferentes maneras y en distintos grados. Otros, principalmente los héroes, disfrutaban de las comodidades y de la felicidad eterna de los campos Eliseos,e incluso había otros que permanecían eternamente en el río de los muertos, en una especie de limbo. Lo que no cambiaba era que todos tenían que pasar por ese río.

El señor de los muertos había pasado muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida,estaba preparado para casi todo lo que pudiese avecinarse, pero no estaba preparado para lo que iba a encontrarse.

Tras acabar con Cronos para siempre, el trabajo en el reino de los muertos era frenético. No sólo porque durante la guerra ese trabajo había sido descuidado, sino también por las numerosas bajas que ésta habia propiciado. Algunas de esas bajas eran conocidas, y otras no tanto...

Hades llevaba un día en el que lo único que había hecho era dirigir muertos a diferentes estancias. Incluso Macaria estaba ayudando ante la saturación de trabajo, bajo la atenta mirada de su padre.

-Vete a dormir un poco, yo seguiré.-Dijo el dios de pelo de fuego a su hija. La chica tenía ojeras, llevaba horas sin parar y el cansancio estaba comenzando a pasarle factura.

-Puedo hacerlo.- Respondió la jovencita, que se sentía responsable de la guerra que había tenido lugar. Si hubiese sabido controlar entonces su energía, Cronos no habría sido liberado y nada de aquello habría pasado.

-Desde luego que puedes, no me cabe ninguna duda . Pero yo puedo aguantar días enteros sin dormir y tú no,y has estado a punto de mandar a un individuo al tártaro, en lugar de a los Campos Eliseos.-

Macaria frunció el ceño, le fastidiaba reconocer que su padre tenía razón, llevaba un par de horas que no sabía ni como aguantaba en pie.

-Volveré pronto.-Dijo la morena de ojos azules a Hades mientras se marchaba. En el fondo agradecía que su padre la hubiese medio obligado a descansar, lo necesitaba. Se dijo a si misma que solo dormiría un par de horas.

Hades continuó con el trabajo, cuando algo le hizo detenerse. Uno de los fantasmas que se acercaban a él le era muy conocido, demasiado para su desgracia, y aunque no podía evitar alegrarse de ver a ese ser allí, sabía que no todo iba a ser tan fácil. La reconocería en cualquier parte, a pesar de su aspecto muerto y blanquecino. Incluso disfrutó al ver la cara de terror que aquella muerto puso.

-Tú... no... tú no.-Balbuceó la muerta.

Una sonrisa sádica se instaló en su cara.-Parece ser que sí... Estás en mi reino ¿a quién esperabas ver?.- Aunque Hades sabía que de todos los habitantes de aquel lugar, él era al que más temía, y con razón.

La fallecida seguía balbuceando. Se había adormilado los días que había estado dentro del río, pero una vez salió y comenzó a hacer la fila, fue consciente de lo que había sucedido. Sabía que en caso de ver a Perséfone tendría alguna oportunidad, pero cuando vió que Hades iba a ser el encargado de su destino...

La expresión de Hades le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber. El dios de los muertos la odiaba, y estaba disfrutando de ese momento. Lo que Cyrene no sabía es que el dios estaba librando una batalla interna.

Por un lado disfrutaba de tener a aquella mujer que tantos problemas le había dado allí frente a él, tan vulnerable y con su destino pendiendo de un hilo. Deseaba mandarla al tártaro y ocuparse personalmente de sus castigos. Había hecho todo lo posible por separarle de Perséfone, había hecho tratos con Hécate, había intentado darle una poción a su mujer para que abortase, y la última había sido revelarle a Cronos donde se encontraba Macaria cuando la estaba buscando.

Recordar todo aquello hizo que se borrase su sonrisa del rostro y miro a Cyrene con cara de pocos amigos, el silencio se apoderó del lugar durante unos segundos que a la madre de Meg y Seph se le hicieron eternos.

-Si me vas a mandar al tártaro hazlo ya.-

El señor de los muertos frunció el ceño. Cyrene estaba asustada pero aún así era desafiante. No soportaba a esa mujer,y aunque sus deseos de mandarla al tártaro le consumían,algo dentro de él no le dejaba hacerlo.``Perséfone´´- Pensó el dios. Su mujer tras todo lo que había hecho su madre no tenía trato con ella pero aún asi... ella era su madre, y Seph querría saber algo así. Las probabilidades de que se enfadase con él si actuaba como él quería eran muy altas.

La venganza era muy tentadora,y él no era de los buenos, no era ningún héroe... pero aún asi no podía hacerle eso a su mujer. Incluso se sintió estúpido, y tuvo la sensación de que aquella muerta que tenía frente a él estaba ganando la partida.

-Si no quieres empeorar las cosas será mejor que te calles.- Dijo Hades, y acto seguido llamó a Pena y Pánico. Cyrene vió que les decía algo al oído y desaparecían.

-¿Cómo fue tu muerte Cyrene?.-Preguntó el señor de los muertos.

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?-

-Es por conversar mientras esperamos.- Dijo de nuevo con una sonrisa sádica.

¿Esperar?¿Esperar a qué?¿Acaso iba a venir Perséfone?¿O debía esperar a que llegase su castigo?

-Seguramente querrás oir que morí entre terribles sufrimientos y agonías, pero no fue así. El barco en el que viajaba camino de Tracia fue atacado por algo... y aunque morí ahogada mi muerte fue dulce. Morí en paz.-

-Por si acaso no descartes el sufrimiento y la agonía.- Dijo Hades. Cyrene iba a replicarle pero vió a su hija caminar hacia ella, y posicionarse al lado de Hades.

-Tú...- Fue lo único que Perséfone acertó a decir al ver a su madre allí.

-Su barco se hundió y murió.Debe llevar dias en el rio de los muertos. ¿Qué hacemos con ella cariño?.- Preguntó Hades a su mujer.

La expresión de la reina del Inframundo era seria. Realmente por sus actos merecía el tártaro, pero no era capaz de mandarla allí. Tampoco consideraba que mereciese los Campos Eliseos. Realmente no sabía que hacer. Miró hacia su marido.-¿Qué harias tu?.-

Cuando Cyrene vio a su hija preguntar a Hades, su esperanza se desvaneció. Perséfone era la única que podía ayudarla, y no tenía mucha intención. Ni siquiera le había preguntado como había llegado alli.

-Perséfone cariño...soy tu madre...-

-¡Silencio!Nadie ha pedido tu opinión.- Replicó Perséfone de manera tajante. Cyrene nunca la había visto así, y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

-Sabes que no merece los Campos Eliseos.- Respondió el dios de manera suave, y entonces miró hacia Cyrene y sus ojos se oscurecieron.- Yo la mandaría al tártaro.-

Entonces Hades volvió su vista nuevamente hacia Seph.-Pero tú tienes la última palabra en esto.-

La diosa rubia bajó la vista al suelo decisión no era fácil. Debía ser imparcial, pero esa mujer era su madre. No se sentía preparada para mandarla al tártaro, pero de ninguna manera merecía ir a los Campos Eliseos.

Perséfone levantó la cabeza y clavó su azul mirada en Cyrene.- Permanecerás en el río de los muertos hasta nuevo aviso.- Y acto seguido se dió la vuelta para marcharse, no quería ver el rostro de su madre. Apenas le dio tiempo de oir la pregunta de Cyrene:-¿Por cuanto tiempo?.-

Pero la reina del Inframundo no le contestó y siguió caminando hasta que se perdió de su vista. Hades le contestó:- Quien sabe, pueden ser unos días, unas decadas, siglos...-

 **Holaaaa! Aqui teneis la llegada y destino de Cyrene en el Inframundo, como habiais pedido por ahi. Para Perséfone es dificil porque no deja de ser su madre, pero ya tiene experiencia en ser la reina del Inframundo...**

 **El siguiente capitulo todavia no lo tengo claro, pero será sobre las cosas que habéis pedido que escriba. Y porsupuesto sigo aceptando sugerencias con los brazos abiertos.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos!**

 **Besos!**


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11: Protegela

Perséfone dormía profundamente, ahora sí, de nuevo en el Inframundo. Las semanas que había pasado su prometida en Sicilia junto con Démeter se le habían hecho eternas, pero había sido necesario. Lo había hecho para protegerla. Siempre hacía todo lo que estaba en su mano para protegerla, pero se había equivocado, y otra vez había hecho sufrir a la mujer que más quería en todo el cosmos.

Aunque estaba agotado, no podía parar de mirarla, de observarla dormir, como si en cualquier momento se fuese a desvanecer de su lado. En estas semanas que no se habían visto había cambiado. Su cara estaba más redonda, y su vientre había comenzado a marcarse aunque muy ligeramente. Ahora descansaba tranquila ¿Habría dormido tranquila estos días en Sicilia sin él a su lado?Egoístamente deseaba que no fuese así, que le hubiese echado de menos tanto como él la había extrañado.

Hades no había podido dormir bien esos días, pensando como estaría y por cuanto tiempo sería esa situación, y sobre todo pensando si ella le llegaría a perdonar. Habían hecho el amor nada más llegar al Inframundo,eso debía significar que ella le había perdonado, pero no podía evitar sentir esa punzada de culpabilidad. A pesar de sus esfuerzos Hera la había encontrado, y si hubiese querido realmente, podría haberla matado.Y no sólo la habría matado a ella, a Perséfone, al amor de su vida. También hubiese matado a su hijo. Al final las cosas habían salido bien, pero había una vocecita en su cabeza que no paraba de repetirle, y si...

Le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara. Ella seguía durmiendo tranquilamente, e incluso oyó un suspiro. El dios sonrió, ella debía estar durmiendo muy agusto. Eso probablemente significaba que estos días había dormido igual de mal que él, que lo había echado en falta, que lo necesitaba. Se preguntó si en caso de no haber estado embarazada... ¿Hera habría podido matarla? La respuesta que le dió su cabeza le provocó un escalofrío. Sino hubiese sido por aquel ser no nacido, probablemente Perséfone estaría muerta.

Puso su mano en el vientre de ella, y se concentró en sentir la energía de su hijo. Aún no había nacido y ya era muy poderoso, tan poderoso que había salvado a su madre de Hera. No tenía mucha experiencia en semidioses, lo único que sabía es que eran mortales con poderes divinos. Pero en este caso su hijo tenía más parte divina que mortal, así que.. ¿quién sabe?

Hades notó de repente una cálida sensación en su mano, como si su hijo realmente lo reconociese y supiese que él estaba ahí. Observó a Seph, seguía dormida profundamente. Si ella hubiese estado despierta, jamás se hubiese atrevido a decir lo que iba a decir. Aún así las palabras que dirigió a aquel ser, las dijo muy bajito, como si tuviese miedo de despertar a Perséfone.

-Vas a venir a un lugar lleno de peligros, un lugar lúgubre, oscuro y lleno de muertos. Pero este va a ser tu hogar, y tú, al igual que tu madre y yo, perteneces a este mundo. Vas a ser imparable,has vencido a Hera antes de nacer, así que quién sabe, quizás algún dia seas más poderoso que el mismisimo Zeus. Lo único que se esque no voy a dejar que ni a ti ni a tu madre os pase nada malo. Tú ya te has encargado de ello, y estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Y aunque a lo mejor no sea capaz nunca de volver a decirte estas palabras... sólo quiero que sepas que te quiero.-

Hades acariciaba suavemente el vientre de Perséfone cuando comenzó a invadirle el sueño. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo pudo dormir tranquilo y sin pesadillas.

Cuando Perséfone despertase recordaria un sueño extraño, en el cual Hades hablaba a su hijo, sonreiría para si misma pensando que el dios de los muertos jamás haría algo asi.

 _ **Hola de nuevo! Siento el retraso pero estoy un poco liada ultimamente. Aqui os traigo un capítulo en el cual Hades habla al vientre de Perséfone, a su futura hija, como ya pedisteis por ahi. En el siguiente capítulo tengo intención de hablar un poco de Meg, Hércules,Faetón, Deyanira etc... Espero no tardar tanto en actualizar, y espero que este capitulo os haya gustado y no os haya parecido muy pasteloso.**_

 _ **Besos!**_


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12:Un alma errante.

Una nueva mañana traía Apolo a Grecia, y unos ojos violetas se abrieron para recibirla. La mujer se levantó apresuradamente, aquel día irían a comer a la finca Cassandra, Hyllos, Faetón, Deyanira y sus preciosos nietos. El hijo de Apolo y la hija de Hércules tenían dos hijos. La primogénita era de la edad de Melinoe. Su cabello era liso, de color miel, y sus ojos eran verdes. Su otro hijo era un año menos que su hermana,su pelo liso era de color rojo, y sus ojos verdes como los de su hermana y su padre. Meg no podía evitar sonreir pensando en su pequeño trasto, era un diablillo al que no se podía dejar solo ni un minuto.

Hyllos no había encontrado el amor todavía, o al menos no uno duradero. Era junto con Faetón y Nauplio, un famoso héroe en Grecia, y las mujeres caían rendidas a sus pies, ya no era el chico retraído y enclenque, su cuerpo se había desarrollado y su fama como héroe le había dado la autoestima que tanto necesitaba. El hijo de Hércules yacía en su cama con mujeres frecuentemente, pero no solía mantener mucho sus conquistas.

Meg se metió en la tina y se relajó todo el tiempo que pudo... todavia tenía que ir al agora a hacer algunas compras. Cuando se hubo vestido y perfumado se dió cuenta de que el tiempo se le echaba encima. Normalmente para salir de la villa e ir al agora daba un rodeo que le llevaba por un camino de villas y casas, donde siempre se veía gente. Pero ella sabía que si cruzaba el atajo del bosque llegaría mucho antes. Nunca iba por ahi, pero en ese caso no le quedaba más remedio, asi que cogio sus cosas, monedas para pagar y se dispuso a salir de casa.

No se imaginaba lo que iba a encontrarse por aquel camino. El día estaba algo nublado,por lo que el camino estaba más oscuro que de costumbre. Le recordaba al bosque de Tebas que tantas veces había cruzado para ir al Inframundo. Cuando era joven no le daban miedo esos caminos oscuros y lúgubres,total, por aquel entonces ella se sentía muerta por dentro. Pero ahora era diferente, tenía una familia, amigos, había conocido la felicidad. Nunca había sido igual desde que Hercules se había convertido en un dios y casado con Hebe, pero había aprendido a vivir con ello, y sus hijos y nietos le daban la alegría que necesitaba y que se le había negado en el pasado.

Un mal presentimiento la inundó, pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Un dolor intenso le golpeó en la nuca, sus piernas flaquearon y cayó hacia delante. Todo se volvió borroso a partir de ese instante. Oía a hombres hablar.

-¡Rápido coger todo lo que lleve!.-

-¡Esta bolsa está llena de monedas de oro!.-

Cuando Meg intentó abrir los ojos el dolor volvió a invadirla.¿Sería ese su final?¿Así?¿Atacada por unos bandidos que pretendían robarle?

-¡Está abriendo los ojos!-

-¡Rápido, dale otro golpe! Si nos ve puede reconocernos.-

Fueron las últimas palabras que Megara escuchó. El dolor volvió a invadirle,y entonces todo se volvió negro.

Cassandra llegó un poco antes de la hora a la mansión de Meg para ayudarla con los preparativos, pero no estaba. Espero un buen rato, hasta que se encontró en la puerta con Deyanira, Faetón y sus nietos. Hyllos llegó algo más tarde, y se encontró a todo el séquito en la puerta. Aquello era muy raro.

-¿Qué hacéis todos en la puerta?.- Preguntó el hijo de Hercules.

-Mamá no está en casa.- Respondió Deyanira.

-Tenemos que ir a buscarla, si no está aqui le ha ocurrido algo.- Replicó Hyllos.

Cassandra se quedó con sus nietos en la puerta por si Meg volvía, y Faetón, Hyllos y Deyanira se fueron a los alrededores a buscar a Megara.

Mientras tanto en el Inframundo Hades y Perséfone disfrutaban de un ratito de tranquilidad tras la comida. Estaban recostados en un diván ambos, el dios de los muertos bebiendo un martini con gusano, y su reina bebiendo un martini solo. De repente Seph se llevó la mano al pecho, y una mala sensación comenzó a invadirla.

-¿Que te pasa cariño?.- Preguntó el señor de los muertos a su esposa.

-Yo...tengo un mal presentimiento. Creo que ha ocurrido algo.-

Y no tardarían mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de lo que habia sucedido. Macaria, que era la diosa de las almas errantes, había encontrado a su tía errando cerca de su palacio, estaba muy confusa, no acababa de entender como había llegado y que había ocurrido. Su sobrina la tranquilizó,y la acompañó al palacio de sus padres.

-Yo... sabía que algo malo había pasado.-Dijo Perséfone en voz casi inaudible al ver a su hermana como un fantasma. Hades le pasó un brazo por el hombro y la acercó hacia él. Sabía lo que Meg significaba para Perséfone, y aunque estaba claro que al ser Meg una mortal este día llegaría, eso no lo hacia más fácil.

-Le he explicado lo que le ha pasado, y está algo más tranquila. Imagino que su destino es los Campos Eliseos, y de eso os teneis que encargar vosotros.- Dijo Macaria con tranquilidad. Para ella también era duro ver a su tia allí, pero años viviendo con Thánatos le habían enseñado a sobrellevar ese tipo de cosas. Su tía estaría bien, sus padres se encargarían de ello.

-Quizás deberíamos dejarlas solas.- Dijo Hades mirando a su hija, y soltando suavemente al agarre de Seph.

Macaria asintió.

Hades acarició la cara de su mujer:-Tomate el tiempo que necesites, no hay prisa por llevarla a los Campos Eliseos.-

Y se marchó con su hija.

Tras horas hablando, Meg decidió que quería volver a su momento más feliz en la vida.-Pero no quiero dejar de verte.- Dijo Meg con súplica a su hermana

-Y no me vas a dejar de ver. Acompáñame.- Las dos hermanas caminaron y de dirigieron a una sala donde Meg no había estado nunca. Había varias fuentes, con un agua clara y transparente.

-Confía en mi.- Dijo Perséfone cogiendo el índice de su hermana e introduciéndolo en una de las fuentes. Los ojos de Megara se cerraron, y su alma blanca y vaporosa se convirtió en la mujer corpórea que habia sido cuando se casó con Hércules. En la fuente se veían las imágenes de recién casados. Perséfone no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia al ver esas imágenes. Se veía en las imágenes con su vestido blanco, cuando todavía era una mortal que acababa de empezar con Hades.

Poco a poco la fuente fue absorviendo a Meg, que continuaba con los ojos cerrados. Perséfone no estaba asustada, pues sabía que esa fuente la conduciría directamente a los Campos Eliseos, a una réplica exacta de su vida 27 años atrás.

La diosa no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas en silencio tras encontrarse sola en la habitación. Tenía que ponerse su vestido blanco y rebajar su aura de diosa. Ese día le haría su primera visita a Meg.

 _ **Holaaa! Tras una larga pausa traigo otro capítulo, esta vez un poco triste. Pero que deja un sabor agridulce porque las cosas no terminan mal para Meg. Tengo pendientes aún varios capitulos sobre las cosas que me habéis pedido, pero como siempre acepto sugerencias sobre lo que queréis que amplie o muestre de estos fics. Espero poder actualizar pronto, y os deseo feliz navidad y prospero año!**_


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13:Menta

Otra noche más, Menta dormía entre las sábanas del señor del Inframundo. Su cabellera verde oscuro caía en cascada sobre su espalda, que estaba en contacto con la espalda del dios de los muertos. Como siempre, tras haber tenido sexo, el señor del Inframundo le había dado la espalda y caído en un profundo sueño. Nunca la abrazaba,ni le decía bonitas palabras, pero si lo hiciese, no sería el señor del Inframundo, sino otro dios normal y corriente intentando acostarse con una ninfa.

No es que a ella le importase, realmente no amaba a Hades.¿Quién podía amarlo? Era frío, distante, calculador, incluso podía decirse malvado... porque aunque a ella no le contaba ninguno de sus planes, sabía que algo tramaba. Se relacionaba con criaturas malvadas, y esa sierva suya, Meg, le hacía el trabajo sucio. A pesar de eso de alguna manera le gustaba, y en el sexo era bueno, aunque siempre tenía que ser ella la que le buscaba. Pero sin duda lo que más le gustaba de él era su poder. Hades era uno de los tres dioses principales, y era el único de ellos que no estaba casado.

Menta siempre había soñado con ser una diosa de verdad, y no una simple ninfa de los bosques, objeto sexual de sátiros y dioses como Apolo. Su encuentro con Hades tiempo atrás había sido prácticamente casual. Estaba intentando convencer a uno de los centauros del bosque donde vivía para que se uniera a él. Ella no entendía muy bien porqué, pero suponía que los dioses necesitaban aliados. Al principio había sentido curiosidad al verlo, y no sabía como había acabado enredada entre las piernas de él. Aquel encuentro les había gustado a ambos, y la ninfa había acabado haciendo más de una visita al Inframundo. Poco tiempo le hizo darse cuenta de que si consiguiese casarse con Hades tendría más poder del que jamás hubiese imaginado, y se hubiese convertido en una diosa, en Menta, la diosa de los muertos.

Aquello la atrajo más, y no le desagradaba ser la mujer de aquel melancólico dios. Él parecía tolerarla, y no decía que no a sus visitas al Inframundo, ni a sus visitas a su cama. Se volvió y observó al dios del averno dormir. Ya llevaba tiempo así y no conseguía ningún progreso, su paciencia comenzaba a tambalearse. Se levantó de la cama, se vistió y se dirigió al salón del trono. Sabía que el dios no tardaría en levantarse y acudiría allí, como siempre sin un beso, sin una caricia ni muestra de cariño. Las únicas muestras de cariño que recibía eran en la cama, pero a ella no le importaba esa. No necesitaba cursilerías ni palabrería barata.

Cuando menta llegó al salón hizo algo que siempre le había dado miedo hacer, y que de hecho más adelante lamentaría, se sentó en el trono de Hades. La piedra era fría, pero conseguiría acostumbrarse. Ya se imaginaba allí sentada, dirigiendo el reino de los muertos, como una diosa, una reina. Estaría en la misma posición que Hera. De repente alguien entró en la estancia, era aquella muchacha de ojos violetas que trabajaba para Hades. Ambas se quedaron mirándose sin decir palabra. Megara con cara de extrañeza, y Menta con una sonrisa soberbia.

-Yo que tú me levantaría de ahi, no le va a hacer ninguna gracia, créeme.-

La sonrisa altanera de la ninfa verde se transformó en una mueca de fastidio.- Eso ya lo veremos.¿Qué quieres?.-

-Tengo que hablar con Hades de un asunto, pero ya volveré más tarde.- Dijo la joven volviéndose y caminando hacia la puerta. En ese tiempo trabajando para el dios de los muertos había llegado a conocerlo un poco,y sabía que no le haría gracia ver a esa ninfa que se tiraba de vez en cuando ahi sentada. Bastantes problemas tenía como para ver a su señor enfadado y calcinando todo.

-Espera.-Dijo la ninfa, haciéndo que Meg se volviera curiosa hacia ella.-Puedes contarmelo a mi, yo se lo diré.- Quizás esa era la oportunidad de Menta para que el señor de los muertos dejase de tener secretos con ella. No le importaba su frialdad ni falta de cariño, pero tampoco quería un matrimonio de pega. Su marido tenía que ser sincero con ella, si no lo era sería como humillarla, y Menta tenía su orgullo. Observó la belleza de la mortal que tenía frente a ella. ¿Hades se acostaría con ella?Que quisiese tener el poder de Hera no significaba que estuviese dispuesta a ser una cornuda. Si se casaba con Hades, este debería serle fiel.

-Disculpa, pero prefiero hablarlo en persona con él.- Dijo dándose la vuelta de nuevo.

-¿Que tienes que hablar conmigo Meg?.- Dijo Hades encontrándose con ella justo en la puerta. Meg se volvió dubitativa hacia el trono. Hades siguió la mirada de su sierva y vió a Menta allí sentada. En aquel momento se olvidó de Meg y caminó hacia el trono.

-¿Que...haces...ahi...sentada?.-

Toda la altanería y soberbia de la ninfa se evaporó. -Yo... bueno... me he despertado temprano y he venido a esperarte...-

-Levantate de ahi inmediatamente.-

La ninfa se levantó del trono como un resorte, y dejó paso a Hades que se sentó.-Quizás te he hecho creer cosas que no son al ser tan bueno contigo. Puede que no tengas claro tu lugar aqui, ya que he estado muy ocupado con algunos asuntos y has campado por aqui a tus anchas. Puede que en la cama estés bien y me hayas ayudado a quitarme parte del estrés que tengo, pero eso no te da derecho a creerte la dueña de este lugar. No eres la reina del Inframundo ni tienes derecho a inmiscuirte en mis asuntos, y mucho menos a interrogar a los que trabajan para mi. No quiero volver a verte en algun lugar que no sea mi habitación ¿entendido?.-

Menta apenas pudo contener las lágrimas ante tal muestra de humillación, y para colmo con testigos. Salió sin decir palabra de la habitación y sin mirar atrás.

Hades masajeó sus sienes. Era consciente de que era probable que Menta herida en su orgullo no volviese, y era una distracción muy placentera. Pero tenía asuntos más importantes que atender, y cuando se convirtiese en rey del Olimpo ya volvería, ella y cualquier ser divino que él quisiera.

-Está bien Meg, acercate.-

Tiempo después,volvieron a encontrarse. Era la fiesta de compromiso del hijo de Zeus, y Menta, además de otras ninfas, estaban invitadas. La ninfa por aquel entonces ya era consciente, como el resto de dioses, de lo que había estado maquinando Hades tiempo atrás, nada más y nada menos que la conquista del Olimpo. Ahora entendía muchas cosas. No sabía si en algún momento el dios de los muertos había tenido algún tipo de relación con Meg, pero no dejaba de parecerle irónico que fuese la futura mujer de su enemigo. Había obtenido su merecido.

Cuando volvió a verlo, abatido y solo no pudo evitar sonreir. Por fin aquel dios estaba sintiendo la humillación que ella había sentido. Y aunque todavía le guardaba rencor, no dejaba de ser una buena oportunidad para convertirse en diosa. Quizás aquel revés le había bajado los humos, literalmente, y se acercó a hablar con él.

-Mira quien ha vuelto de entre los muertos.- Dijo Menta con una sonrisa.

-No creí que volvería a verte por aqui, pensaba que solo estaban invitados los dioses.- Replicó Hades. Si Menta quería la revancha no se la iba a dar, bastantes problemas tenía ya.

-Han debido invitar a todos, incluso a los traidores.-

El dios de los muertos se dispuso a alejarse de allí con su copa, pero Menta, arrepentida, lo agarró del brazo.-Espera. Yo... siento lo que te he dicho, no he sido justa. Al fin y al cabo la historia la escriben los ganadores ¿no?.-

-¿Qué quieres Menta?.- No podía dejar de oir retumbar la palabra traidor en su cabeza.

-Tiempo atrás lo hemos pasado muy bien juntos. Podríamos volver a pasarlo bien. Después de todo, ahora estás más solo que nunca.-

Por un momento Hades estuvo tentado de llevársela al bosque y tomarla allí, al fin y al cabo, con todo lo que había pasado, merecía un poco de placer. Pero había algo en su mirada verde que no le gustaba. Además apenas habían hablado cinco minutos y ya le había llamado traidor y recordado que estaba completamente solo. Se soltó de su agarre y se adentró en el bosque.

Menta vió arrepentida por sus palabras como se alejaba, y fue tras él tranquilamente, aver si caminando se calmaba.

Hades estaba furioso por dentro, odiaba tener que haber acudido a aquel lugar, se sentía tremendamente humillado, cuando sus pensamientos se interrumpieron por una escena digna de ver. Zeus, como no, intentando ligar con una mujer que no era su esposa. Observó a la joven, si era una diosa no la conocía, pero tenía claro que era la mujer más bella que había visto en su vida. Por algún motivo le supo a rayos ver a su hermano tratando así a esa mujer, y cuando ella consiguió alejarse de él, decidió acercarse para ver si estaba bien.

Cuando Menta por fin encontró a Hades,vio una escena que la hizo hervir de rabia. El dios estaba hablando con otra. Pero lo que más le fastidió, es que a ella nunca le había hablado así, y mucho menos mirado así. La mirada que Hades dedicaba a esa otra mujer Menta la acababa de conocer. Se marchó furiosa decidida a averiguar quien era esa rubia estúpida de vestido blanco.

Tras descubrir que era la hermana de Megara, y por lo tanto una simple mortal, se relajó. Una mortal no iba a ser la esposa de un dios y la reina del Inframundo por muy guapa que fuese.

Pero la siguiente semana, cuando los vió en un claro en la playa,los celos comenzaron a comerla por dentro. Hades jamás la había tratado así ella, y cuando se oyeron los gritos por un ataque y comenzaron a aparecer unos extraños lobos alados, Menta vió algo que la dejó helada. Hades besó aquella mortal antes de mandarla con Pena y Pánico. Aquel era un beso tierno... a ella jamás la había besado así. Ni siquiera la había besado fuera del dormitorio.

La ninfa se dió cuenta de que tenía que actuar. Odiaba ver a Hades con esa joven, así que al dia siguiente visitó un lugar que hacía tiempo no visitaba. El inframundo.

Cuando Hades la vió aparecer en la sala del trono sus pupilas se contrajeron.-¿Se puede saber que haces tú aqui?.-

-No me gustó como terminaron las cosas el último día en la fiesta.- Replicó la ninfa.

-Ni siquiera recuerdo como terminaron.-

Menta se acercó sugerentemente al dios de los muertos, tocó su cara con sus manos y lo besó. Mientras Menta hacía eso , Hades no pudo evitar pensar en Perséfone, y la apartó.

-No se que pretendes, ni siquiera me importa... lárgate.-

-Sé que todavía te atraigo.- Dijo esta vez sentándose sobre Hades y volviendo a besarlo. Aquello ya pasó de castaño a oscuro, y el dios de pelo de fuego empujó a la ninfa, haciendo que está cayese al suelo, levantando la cabeza y viendo a Hades sentado en su trono mirándola con desprecio.

Aquelló hirió en lo más profundo el orgullo de Menta.-¿Es por esa maldita mortal verdad?-

Aquella respuesta sorprendió a Hades. Era cierto que no podía quitarse a Perséfone de la cabeza,y que odiaba como Menta al besarlo había borrado el sabor que Perséfone había dejado en sus labios, pero no pensaba que fuera algo tan evidente como para que esa ninfa lo supiese.

-Lárgate Menta, tu no vas a volver a mi cama nunca más.-

-¿Y crees que esa mortal sí?¿Crees que de verdad consigas acostarte con esa mortal cuando sepa el monstruo que eres?.-

Aquellas palabras le dolieron más que cualquier otra cosa.-Márchate, y no vuelvas más. Si vuelvo a verte por aqui no respondo de lo que puedo hacerte.-

-A lo mejor tengo que hablar con esa chica...¿cómo se llamaba...? ¡Oh si!¡Perséfone! A lo mejor tengo que contarle un par de cosas sobre ti, es posible que Megara al ser su hermana y tu ex secuaz no le haya contado toda la verdad. A lo mejor no sabe nada del asunto titán. Quizás le quite la venda de los ojos.-

Hades se levantó del trono como un resorte y la cogió del brazo.- Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella ¿me has entendido?.-

-No entiendo que esperas conseguir de ella. No pensaba que intentaras ser como Zeus. Por suerte para la muchacha no lo eres, y no conseguirás llevártela a la cama.-

Hades no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Antes de que Menta le dijese eso ni siquiera había considerado acostarse con ella. Era muy consciente de que tenía que ser él el que le explicase lo del incidente titán, y no esa maldita ninfa verde.

-Si te vuelvo a ver por aqui,o cerca de Perséfone, te mataré, encontraré la manera, créeme.- Dijo el dios soltando su agarre.

Menta se sentía humillada y dolida, pero ante todo, tenía miedo. Desde luego que no se acercaría a Perséfone, su vida era más valiosa que ese estúpido dios vil.

-Tranquilo, no volverás a verme. Suerte con Perséfone cuando Hércules y Zeus se enteren.- Y se marchó dispuesta a no volver a ver a aquel despreciable dios.

Hades no pudo parar de darle vueltas a todo lo que le había dicho la ninfa. Apreciaba a Perséfone, ella no era como los demás. Ella con su simple presencia hacia que todo fuese mucho mejor. No quería que lo viese como un villano, ella no. Cuando Pena y Pánico le dijeron donde se encontraba se fue a buscarla.

La observó desde lejos, mientras recogía plantas medicinales. Toda la angustia que había sentido con la visita de Menta se esfumó. Cuando se acercó a ella para taparle los ojos y aspiró su perfume, supo que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por esa mujer.

 _ **Hola! Me he sorprendido a mi misma actualizando tan rápido. Este era un capítulo que tenía ganas de escribir, y como tenía tiempo libre, y el capítulo anterior me dejo un poco indiferente,me he puesto a ello. Espero que os guste. Me gustaría hacer también un capítulo sobre Leuce, tengo algunas ideas, pero tengo que pensar bien como enfocarlo.**_

 ** _Besos!_**


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14:Tour por el Inframundo

El señor del Inframundo cerró los ojos e intentó relajarse, pero en ese momento ni los vapores de la laguna conseguían calmarle. Perséfone descansaba sobre un diván. Se había quedado dormida en sus brazos y le había dado pena despertarla. Su ira hacía que el agua aumentase aún más su temperatura. Hécate había encerrado en una celda del tártaro a Seph haciéndose pasar por él...Ya no solo era que hubiese intentado jugársela, sino que había puesto en peligro a aquella mortal. El estómago se le encogía al pensar que el plan de la diosa de la hechicería podía haber salido bien, y entonces él mismo hubiese ocupado una celda del tártaro.

Pero por algún motivo lo que más le preocupaba era que había intentado poner a Perséfone en contra suya, el único ser viviente que le apreciaba. El único ser viviente que a Hades realmente le importaba. Sabía que las parcas le habían dicho que esa jovencita podía ser su medio para conseguir el Olimpo de una vez por todas. Pero la culpabilidad le invadió. No quería ni podía hacerle daño a esa mortal.¿Cómo hacer daño a la única persona que realmente había confiado en él? ¡Si incluso le dió el Tridente de Poseidón!¡A él!¡ A Hades! Nadie en su sano juicio le hubiese confiado aquella arma.

¡ Por Zeus! Si incluso le había confiado su virginidad, y él la había tomado, ni siquiera fue él el que lo busco, fue ella... y él no había podido negarse. Había demasiados sentimientos en juego. Tenía que encontrar otro modo de conseguir el Olimpo sin que implicase hacer daño a Seph.

Y entonces unas manos taparon sus ojos y los problemas se evaporaron.

Tras hacer el amor en el agua el dios y la mortal se abrazaron como si no quisieran separarse nunca. Perséfone jamás había vivido nada parecido con ningún hombre, pero aún asi algo que no sabía explicar le hacía confiar en aquel dios. Sabía que se había buscado un problema con su hermana y con Hércules al darle el Tridente de Poseidón a Hades, pero se había visto obligado a hacerlo. Hércules pretendía encerrar ahi a Hades, al dios que se había enfrentado a un cracken por ella. El dios con el que había perdido la virginidad...

Virginidad... su madre siempre le había dicho que aquello era lo más valioso que una joven podía ofrecer, y que solo debía ofrecerse a un esposo. Ella se lo había entregado al dios de los muertos... y no se arrepentía. Era el único con quién quería compartir esos momentos. No le importaba ser una esposa virgen. Ni siquiera quería ser una esposa. Quería hacer lo que le hiciese feliz, y lo que le hacía feliz era aquel dios de horrible reputación.

Sabía que Hércules le odiaba, pero..¿Qué sabía Herc de Hades?Hércules no lo conocía, sólo conocía su mayor error, el incidente titán.Él no sabía realmente como era, no sabía por lo que había tenido que pasar, y no veía lo mismo que ella. Perséfone sabía que dentro de Hades había mucho más de lo que él aparentaba, y que había algo bueno en su corazón. Puede que hubiese estado dormido durante mucho tiempo, pero con ella sacaba su lado bueno.

Sintió las caricias en su espalda, esos brazos fuertes y esas manos grandes hacían que se derritiese. Jamás nadie la había hecho sentirse tan fuerte y débil al mismo tiempo. Aquel dios había roto todos sus esquemas y hecho que no pensase en el futuro, si no en el momento presente. Ya lidiría con Meg y Herc en otro momento, con Zeus, y con todos aquellos con los que tuviese que lidiar por lo que estaba haciendo. Después de todo no había hecho nada malo, Hades también tenía derecho a un poco de amor.

Hades por su parte no podía creerse que Perséfone estuviese allí en el Inframundo con él. Sabía que no era el mejor lugar para una cita, pero deseaba con toda su alma que esa mortal pasase la noche alli con él. Ojalá pudiese retenerla y tenerla allí siempre con él.

-¿Porqué no me enseñas este lugar?.- Le dijo la joven rubia al oido. No es que el dios de los muertos contase con hacer ningún tour por allí a cualquiera, pero Seph no era cualquiera, y si ella quería dar una vuelta por allí la darían. Quizás con suerte conseguiría que ella volviese alguna vez más, y esque no sabía porqué, pero la idea de tener a Perséfone campando por el Inframundo y acompañándolo en las noches se le hacía tremendamente seductora.

Le enseñó las estancias más importantes del Inframundo. Seph era muy curiosa, y le hacía muchas preguntas, pero no se le veía asustada sino todo lo contrario. Le asombraba como esa muchacha podía confiar tanto en alguien como él. Y era muy consciente de que sin quererlo, él le había causado a ella más de un problema.

Estaban caminando por una estancia cuando el dios de pelo de fuego se detuvo en seco. Escuchó a lo lejos un sonido que le hizo recordar algo en lo que no había pensado. Sabía que una vez dada la orden, ninguna criatura del Inframundo pondría un dedo encima de Seph, incluso la protegerían si era necesario, pero había una criatura con la que no se podía razonar...una criatura que se encargaba de que por el Inframundo no campase ningún mortal...

Y ahora mismo había una mortal en el Inframundo,y esa criatura ya lo había olido...

-¿Pasa algo?.-Preguntó la joven arqueando una ceja. Si no pensase que era imposible, diría que Hades estaba asustado. No le dio tiempo de obtener una respuesta, cuando ella se volvió, un can gigante con tres cabezas corría hacia ella. ¿Qué hacía? Echar a correr no parecía una opción válida. Apretó fuertemente la mano del dios sin perder de vista a aquel monstruo.

El señor del Inframundo por su parte tampoco quitaba el ojo de encima de aquel ser, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le gritó:

-¡Cervero!¡Quieto!-

Nada más oir la orden el can se detuvo mirando con curiosidad a su dueño Perséfone volvió la vista hacia Hades cuando notó que éste la empujaba suavemente hacia el perro, que comenzó a olfatearla.-¿Esto es una broma no?No me irás a decir ahora que no tenga miedo porque huelen el miedo.-

-Tranquila.-

Mientras Cervero la olfateaba, Hades la abrazó para impregnarle su olor, y tomó una de las manos de Perséfone.

-Confía en mi.- Dijo Hades. Aunque casi se sintió estúpido al decirle eso, si no confiase en él hubiese salido corriendo hace tiempo, y no sólo por el incidente com Cervero.Él se sentía en la obligación de demostrarle que podía confiar en él,que hacía bien en entregarle su confianza. Aunque él sabía que no era sólo su confianza lo que le habia entregado.

Posó la mano de Perséfone detrás de la cabeza central del perro.-Acariciale ahi.-

La mortal no daba crédito. Si le hubiesen dicho aquel día que iba a estar en el Inframundo acariciando las cabezas de Cervero, y que este como respuesta iba a cerrar los ojos y bajarle la cabeza no se lo hubiera creido.

Incluso una de las cabezas laterales le dio una lametada. Hades no pudo evitar sentir una inmensa alegría cuando vio que Perséfone sonreía y se relajaba, y que Cervero le daba muestras de cariño, cuando su tendencia natural habría sido despedazarla.

EL señor de los muertos no podía parar de mirar a Cervero y Perséfone. Si no fuera porque Cervero se fue corriendo a traerle un palo a Seph se podría haber quedado embobado horas.

El perro trajo lo que era un pequeño palo para él, pero un tronco para Perséfone.-Cervero yo también tengo ganas de jugar, pero no creo que pueda tirarte esto.-

Hades levantó el tronco con una mano y lo tiró más lejos de donde alcanzaba su vista, haciendo que el perro de los infiernos marchase lejos.-Me alegro de que Cervero y tú os hayáis llevado tan bien, pero es hora de cenar.- Dijo el dios con una picuda sonrisa, a lo que Seph asintió.

Al día siguiente, cuando Perséfone se había marchado del Inframundo, en la soledad le dio por pensar en el encuentro entre Cervero y la joven. Cuando Meg trabajó para él también hizo algo parecido para que Cervero no la atacase. Una sierva cortada en trocitos no le servía de nada. Pero el perro nunca había sido cariñoso con ella, simplemente no la atacaba, y de todos modos Megara en cuanto tenía la oportunidad evitaba al ``chucho´´, como ella le decía.

En cuanto a Menta, aunque la ninfa quería llevarse bien con el perro de tres cabezas, el can no pensaba lo mismo, y simplemente la ignoraba. Lo realmente curioso era que con Leuce, aunque consiguió que no la devorase ( después de todo no era mortal), nunca consiguió que la apreciase, es más, el perro la odiaba, le gruñía cada vez que la veía. Pero lo de Leuce era otra historia.

 _ **Hola! Por petición de uno de los últimos reviews he escrito como fue el primer encuentro de Perséfone con Cervero. Este capítulo se encuadra dentro del primer fic. Cuando Hécate se hace pasar por Hades y encierra a Perséfone en el tártaro, al ser rescatada pasa la noche en el Inframundo, con la correspondiente discusión con Meg al día siguiente. En el fic apenas hablé de esta noche,pasándolo muy de largo, y he pensado que si había un momento para que se conocieran era este.**_

 _ **Por otro lado si con el final de fic estabáis esperando que el siguiente capítulo sea sobre Leuce... ¡exacto! en el siguiente capítulo escribiré sobre ella, y asi entenderéis un poco también porqué es asi con Menta.**_

 _ **Sé que al leer el capítulo anterior de la relación de Hades y Menta puede parecer que Hades es un cabrón que se aprovecha de ella y la trata fatal... pero bueno aunque Hades no es ningún alma de la caridad todo tiene su explicación.**_

 _ **Besos!**_


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15:No hay lugar para el amor

El señor de los muertos observaba dormir a aquella ninfa. Le daba la espalda, y podía ver como esta subía y bajaba Su cabello de color castaño oscuro estaba enmarañado, pero a él no le importaba, incluso le encontraba cierto atractivo. Sus ojos de color ámbar estaban cerrados, y en la penumbra se adivinaba el aspecto pálido de su piel,de un color ocre muy clarito. Comenzó a acariciarle la espalda, y Leuce emitió un pequeño suspiro. Al final se despertó y se dio la vuelta, mirando con una sonrisa a Hades.

Éste le respondió con un beso, y cuando comenzaba a ser algo más efusivo, la ninfa se apartó.-Entonces...¿Iremos al festival de la cosecha?- Preguntó ella moviendo en circulos uno de sus pequeños dedos sobre el pecho desnudo del dios.

-¿De verdad quieres ir a ese muermo?Sabes que no tengo mucho tiempo libre.-

La ninfa se levantó y comenzó a vestirse con un visible mal humor.-Me estás ahogando entre estos muros llenos de muertos. Nunca hacemos nada divertido.-

Aquello dolió a Hades. Leuce le gustaba,y comprendía que ella necesitaba aire,la estaba agobiando entre cuatro paredes. No le hacía mucha gracia ir a ese tipo de eventos, además Leuce socializaba con todo el mundo, y apenas podía disfrutar de su compañía. Prefería tenerla para él sólo, pero en esa ocasión haría un esfuerzo.

-Tú ganas. Iremos.-

La cara de fastidio de la ninfa rápidamente se convirtió en una mueca de alegría, y volvió de un salto a la cama, brindándole al dios de pelo de fuego un efusivo beso.

En la fiesta de la cosecha como siempre el gran protagonismo lo tenía Démeter. Hades no entendía porqué tenían que celebrar aquella tontería humana, pero para Zeus, cualquier excusa para beber vino y juntarse con los mortales era aceptable. Y esque aunque los dioses celebraban aquel festival por su lado, no era ningún secreto que Zeus muchas veces se disfrazaba de mortal y se unía a los mortales, especialmente a las mortales.

Durante el festival Hades apenas vió a Leuce, pero eso era algo normal en ella. Leuce hablaba con todo el mundo, le encantaban las fiestas y socializar. No podía culparla por ello,¿Cómo iba a alguien a ser feliz encerrado en el Inframundo?Después de todo el dios de los muertos ya estaba acostumbrado a la soledad. Aquel día no vio a Leuce en toda la velada. Al final, cuando estaba a punto de volver al Inframundo sólo, Leuce se acercó corriendo hacia él.

-Ya pensaba que hoy no vendrías.-Le dijo Hades.

La ninfa estaba algo despeinada, y si no hubiese sido algo totalmente impropio de ella, incluso hubiese jurado que tenía ganas de marcharse al Inframundo.

-Vámonos rápido.-

Al volver al Inframundo se cruzaron con Cervero, que olisqueó a Leuce y comenzó a gruñirle y ladrarle. Hubo un momento que Hades pensó que se iba a tirar a morderla, pero consiguió calmarlo y llevarse a Leuce a la habitación.

Pasaron unas semanas tranquilas, en las que la ninfa estaba extrañamente cariñosa con el señor del Inframundo, y aunque a Hades le resultaba un poco raro estaba encantado. Pero poco duró la paz. Hades nunca había hecho caso a los chismes, pero últimamente no paraban de oirse rumores sobre que Zeus se había acostado con una ninfa en el festival de la cosecha y Hera los había descubierto.

Cuanto más oía esos rumores, más rara encontraba a Leuce. El señor de los muertos podría ser muchas cosas, pero entre ellas no se encontraba ser un estúpido. Y aunque le daba mucho miedo la respuesta, se armó de valor y habló con la ninfa.

-Estoy cansado ya de esos rumores que dice que Zeus se acostó con una ninfa en el festival de la cosecha¿Tú no?¡Cómo si eso fuera algo raro en él!.-

Los ojos ámbar de la ninfa subieron lentamente de la copa de ambrosía que tenía en las manos hacia Hades.- Seguramente sólo sean rumores, no creo que sea verdad.-

-Pues yo si que creo que sea verdad, conozco a mi hermano y eso es propio de él. Además en la última reunión Hera estaba especialmente irritable.-

-¿Tu crees que Hera sabe quién es?.- Preguntó Leuce con un hilo de voz.

-Hera siempre se acaba enterando de todo. Tiene fama de vengativa, pero sólo ella sabe lo que significa tener a Zeus de marido. ¿Das por hecho entonces que es verdad?-

Leuce no sabía bien que responder, se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa. Hades no era ningún idiota y la estaba llevando a donde él quería.

-Quien sabe, puede que sea cierto.¿Qué quieres decir con vengativa exactamente?-

-No me gustaría estar en el lugar de esa ninfa, Hera se lo va a hacer pasar realmente mal.Tú tienes que saber quién es.- Dijo el señor del Inframundo mirando intensamente a Leuce con sus ojos amarillos.

-¿Yo?¿Por qué tengo que saberlo yo?¿Qué quieres decir?.- Leuce estaba comenzando a sudar. Hades le estaba tendiendo una trampa y ella estaba cayendo.

-Porque fue en el festival de la cosecha,tú estabas allí y tú hablas con todo el mundo y te enteras de todo. Normalmente no es que te vea mucho cuando vamos a algún sitio, pero esque ese dia no te vi hasta la hora de irnos... Cuando volviste despeinada, sudorosa y con prisa por marcharte...- Dijo Hades elevando sin querer el tono de voz.

Leuce no pudo más y se derrumbó, corriéndole lágrimas por las mejillas.-Es cierto, fui yo. De verdad que no sé como pasó. Me gustas mucho pero me siento tan sola y atrapada aqui abajo...Lo siento mucho Hades de verdad.- Dijo dejando la copa en la mesa y acercándose hacia el dios.

Hades ante el contacto en su brazo de la ninfa se apartó, levantándose y dándole la espalda. Una parte de si mismo en su interior deseaba que no hubiese sido ella, que le hubiese dado el nombre de alguna de sus amigas ninfas y se hubiesen reido...

-Así que es verdad. ¿No soy suficientemente bueno para ti?¿Necesitas al dios supremo para darte lo que necesitas?.-Dijo visiblemente enfadado.

La ninfa se armó de valor y se posicionó delante de él, mirándole a los ojos.-No se trata de eso Hades. Yo quiero estar contigo, de veras que si, pero necesito aire libre, naturaleza, reunirme con gente...-

\- Y tener sexo con más gente ¿no?.-Respondió el dios, clavando su mirada amarilla llena de odio en los ojos de ella, de los cuales no paraban de brotar lágrimas.

-No sé como pasó, perdóname por favor. Tú tienes mucho trabajo aqui en el Inframundo, y últimamente estaba algo más necesitada...- La ninfa bajó la cabeza con verguenza.- Pero quiero seguir estando contigo, perdoname por favor.-

-¿No lo entiendes?Esto no va a funcionar nunca.Tú no vas a ser feliz nunca de esta manera, y volverás a engañarme.Y discutiremos cada vez más... esto es lo que soy, no puedes convertirme en alguien sociable, alegre y que te acompañe a todas tus fiestas.-

Leuce iba a hablar pero Hades la interrumpió:- Por otro lado, yo tampoco voy a poder ser feliz contigo... has roto mi confianza.- Y aunque Hades no lo dijo también pensó:`` Y me has hecho un daño inimaginable´´.-

-¿Estás rompiendo conmigo?-

-Tu y yo no podemos estar juntos. Márchate.- Dijo el dios con seriedad, intentando enmascarar el dolor que sentía.

-Pero...¿y Hera?.- Leuce no podía evitar sentir miedo por lo que podía pasarle. Sabía que con Hades de por media Hera no podría hacerle daño.

-No te preocupes por Hera, no le diré nada. Ahora vete.-

Y la ninfa se marchó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Cuando Hera le preguntó a Hades por el dia del festival de la cosecha, Hades le mintió, y le dijo que Leuce había estado con él.

El dios comprendió que el amor dolía, y que era algo que debilitaba y no merecía la pena. Se sentía un estúpido. Algún dia conquistaría el Olimpo,y entonces tendría a las mujeres que quisiera. No pensaba volver a entregar su corazón a nadie. Satisfaría sus deseos carnales cuando pudiese y nada más, sin sentimientos ni estupideces. Nadie se había preocupado nunca por él, así que ya era hora de que se preocupase sólo de él mismo.

Pasó años sin volver a ver ni saber nada de Leuce, ya que ella no se atrevía a ir a los eventos a los que iban los dioses. No sería hasta años más tarde, que volvería a ver a esa ninfa de cabellos castaños y ojos de color ámbar.

 _ **Hola! Esta vez no os podréis quejar, he actualizado pronto. No sabía muy bien como enfocar lo de Leuce, pero tras escribir sobre Menta se me ocurrió. Yo ya había pensado desde el primer fic en menta como alguien que solo quiere a Hades para alcanzar sus propios objetivos, para lograr el poder que como ninfa no puede tener.Y ya estaba pensado que a Hades en realidad Menta le daba igual, no sentía amor por ella. La verdad que no me había planteado a Leuce hasta que me preguntastéis...**_

 _ **El caso es que pensé que Leuce fuera distinta a Menta. A Leuce de alguna manera le gusta Hades, pero su naturaleza de ninfa le impide ser feliz en el Inframundo, y aunque a Hades le gusta ella, tampoco es realmente feliz con ella, hasta que al final le acaba traicionando con la peor persona posible... esto explica porque Hades es tan frío con Menta ( Este tampoco es tonto, y ya ve por donde van los tiros con Menta).**_

 _ **Y diréis... pero con Perséfone desde el primer momento es de otra manera... Bueno también Perséfone es de otra manera, es lo primero que le llama la atención después de conocerla, su manera de ser con él y de tratarle sin conocerle.**_

 ** _Bueno después de este rollo que he metido espero que os guste el capítulo.¡Feliz San Valentin!_**


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16:Celos desde el otro lado

Perséfone se cepillaba el pelo en el espejo mientras su marido no paraba de andar y dar vueltas. Tras haber conseguido por fin matar a Cronos y organizar de nuevo el Inframundo tras el caos creado,al dios de pelo de fuego lo que le apetecía y necesitaba realmente era estar con su mujer y su hija.

-Cariño relájate, Psique estará muy ocupada con Harmonia, apenas te enterarás que está.- Dijo Seph mirando a su marido a través del espejo, y sonriendo divertida. La esposa de Cupido era como una sobredosis de azúcar, y adoraba a los señores del Inframundo.

-Ahora que se ha calmado todo preferiría cenar contigo y Macaria tranquilamente aquí, en casa.-

La reina del Inframundo se levantó, se acercó a Hades y le dió un beso en la mejilla.-Te prometo que nos iremos pronto.- Y abrazándolo se acercó a su oreja y le susurró:-Cuando lleguemos a casa me tendrás toda la noche para ti solo.-

Aquellas palabras en su oído hicieron que el rey del Inframundo se estremeciera. Aquello era exactamente lo que deseaba, y le ayudaría a soportar la velada. Después de todo tenía que sentirse agradecido, después de haber conseguido la felicidad con su familia, había estado a punto de perderlo todo por culpa de Cronos. Habían sido meses muy duros, y por fin habían vuelto las aguas a su cauce... quizás con todo lo que había pasado no sería tan horrible ir a la fiesta en honor del bebe de Cupido y la señorita arcoiris.

Macaria esperaba a sus padres en el salón del trono. Llevaba un vestido rojo con una raja desde el muslo, una estola, y sus labios estaban excesivamente rojos para el gusto de Hades, resaltando su pelo negro y sus ojos azules. Hades no pudo evitar pensar que su hija estaba preciosa... y que tendría que estar al tanto durante la fiesta.

En la fiesta que habían organizado Psique y Cupido estaban todos los dioses, y prácticamente todas las criaturas inmortales que habitaban Grecia. Perséfone no había visto tanto inmortal junto ni si quiera en la boda de Hércules y Meg. Megara y sus hijos también estaban invitados a la celebración, pero Meg pensó que lo mejor era no aparecer. No estaba preparada para ver a Herc con Hebe. En realidad nunca lo estaría. Aquello le costó una discusión con Deyanira y con Hyllos, pero finalmente ninguno de los tres fué.

Perséfone se sentía observada, hasta que descubrió el motivo. La nueva mujer de Herc no le quitaba sus ojos rojos de encima. Intentó olvidarse, y servirse ambrosía, pero la diosa continuaba mirándola. Finalmente no pudo más y se acercó hacia su medio hermano.-¡Hércules!¿Que tal estás?.-

-Hola Per, me alegro de verte.- Dijo el dios de los héroes, algo nervioso. Estaba nervioso por si aparecía Meg. Sabía que estaba invitada, y aunque sabía que no debían hablar se moría por verla. Y aunque no lo hizo, se moría por preguntarle a Per sobre Megara.-Yo también me alegro de verte,y a ti también Hebe.- Respondió la diosa de los muertos.

Aunque la diosa pelirroja intentó disimular, no pudo evitar una mueca de fastidio al ver que se acercaba. No había podido parar de observarla durante toda la fiesta, y es que sabía que si Megara acudía a la fiesta estaría con su hermana. Como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento, Perséfone habló:- Mi hermana y mis sobrinos no han podido venir a la fiesta, es una pena. Pero tus hijos te mandan muchos besos y esperan que vayas a visitarlos pronto.-

Un silencio sepulcral invadió el ambiente, hasta que Perséfone volvió a hablar:-Debo ir a hablar con Psique, soy la madrina de Harmonia. Un placer veros.-

Perséfone normalmente evitaba los enfrentamientos, pero no había podido evitar actuar de aquella manera. Herc no le había vuelto a mirar de la misma manera desde que lo había resucitado.Y Hebe siempre la miraba por encima del hombro, como si viese a Meg a través de ella. Odiaba como Hercules le hacía sentir la culpa por lo que había pasado su hermana.

Mientras tanto, alguien también estaba observando a Hades. El dios al principio pensó que serían paranoyas suyas, pero al poco rato descubrió unos ojos ámbar que le miraban desde lejos. Al principio pensó que debía ser su imaginación, pero cuando volvió a mirar esos ojos seguían fijos en los suyos. Hacía muchísimos años que no la veía... concretamente desde que descubrió que lo había engañado con Zeus y la echó del Inframundo. Decidió irse a otra parte, lejos de esos ojos ámbar que no paraban de mirarlo, y justo cuando se estaba sirviendo una copa de ambrosía volvió a escuchar aquella voz que hacía años que no escuchaba:

-Hola Hades.-

Al levantar los ojos de la copa allí la vió, exactamente igual que cuando se marchó, y sonriendo tímidamente. Para sorpresa de Hades no sintió odio ni dolor al verla frente a él. En realidad... no sintió nada de nada.

-Hola Leuce.-

-¿Esa es Perséfone?.- Preguntó la ninfa mirando hacia donde se encontraba Perséfone. Hades miró hacia allí, su mujer estaba con la señorita unicornios, había cogido en brazos a Harmonia y sonreía. Macaria también estaba allí, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su blanco rostro. El dios al mirar a su mujer y su hija sintió lo contrario que cuando había mirado a Leuce. Lo sintió todo.

Y entonces Hades miró a la ninfa y le devolvió la sonrisa.- Si, es Perséfone. Y ese bombón de pelo negro que está a su lado es nuestra hija, Macaria.-

-Escuché vuestra historia... se te ve feliz.- Dijo la ninfa,sintiéndose en parte aliviada de que Hades fuese feliz.

-Soy feliz. Y tu Leuce,¿eres feliz?.-

-La verdad es que si, vivo en el bosque con varias ninfas. No suelo venir a eventos de estos, la verdad que nunca me invitan. Pero Psique se empeñó en invitarnos a todas las ninfas. Me gustan las nuevas diosas.-

-A mi también. Me alegro de verte tambien.-

Hades iba a marcharse pero Leuce le cogió de la muñeca, con suavidad, pero sirvió para que el dios se detuviese.

-Yo... quería pedirte perdón. Se que han pasado muchos años, pero sé que no hice las cosas bien.- Dijo la ninfa cambiando su sonrisa por una mirada de tristeza.

-En realidad... no eramos felices ninguno de los dos. Quizás no lo hiciste de la mejor manera,pero yo tampoco podía pretender enjaularte.-

-Me alegro que lo entiendas,yo nunca quise hacerte daño.-Dijo la ninfa.

-Lo sé.-

-La quieres de verdad¿no es cierto?- Preguntó Leuce refiriéndose a Perséfone.-Nunca convertiste a ninguna en tu reina.-

-¿Habrías querido tu ser la reina del Inframundo?.- Dijo Hades con una sonrisa melancólica.

-¡Dioses!¡No!.- Rió la ninfa.

-Desde el día que la conocí supe que era ella. Quiero decir, en el mismo momento no sabía exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo, pero no tardé en entender que no encontraría a nadie como ella. Era... como si llevase toda mi vida esperándola ... siempre se sintió bien en el Inframundo, jamás se sintió enjaulada, sino todo lo contrario. Ella es feliz conmigo.-

-Y tú lo eres con ella, sólo hay que verte... y veros juntos. Lo reconozco, cuando os he visto no he podido parar de observaros. He oido hablar mucho de vosotros. La mortal que enamoró al señor de los muertos-Rió la ninfa.

Hades miró hacia donde estaban Psique y Harmonia, pero allí solo estaba Macaria con ellas, Seph ya no estaba. La buscó con la mirada, y la vió a lo lejos hablando con Démeter. Seph le miraba de reojo, lo había visto hablando con Leuce.

-Tengo que irme, pero me alegro de haberte visto. Creo que de todas las fiestas a las que hemos ido juntos, esta es en la que más hemos hablado.- Dijo con una picuda sonrisa el dios de los muertos.

-Yo también me alegro de haberte visto.- Dijo la ninfa sonriendo,y sintiendo como un peso que había llevado encima durante años se evaporaba como el humo.

-Cuidate Hades.-

Cuando la mujer de Hades vió que este se acercaba intentó disimular, haciendo como que prestaba atención a lo que Demeter le estaba contando. En realidad llevaba un rato asintiendo sin enterarse de nada de lo que la diosa verde le decía. Cuando había ido a servirse otra copa de ambrosía, había visto a lo lejos a Hades... hablando con una ninfa Los dos sonreían y por algún motivo... sintió celos. Porsupuesto que Hades podía hablar con quien quisiera, ella mismamente había visto estúpidos los celos de Hades cuando hablaba con Apolo...pero no podía evitar sentirlos.

Hades era muy cerrado con los demás, y le gustaba esa sensación de ser la única que realmente lo conocía bien, y con la que sacaba su lado bueno. No podía evitar sentir celos ante la perspectiva de que aquella ninfa descubriese lo maravilloso que era su marido. Llevaban muchos años juntos y la idea de que Hades podía cansarse de ella y hacer como sus hermanos ,Poseidón y Zeus ,comenzó a pasarse por su cabeza.

-¿Me has echado de menos?.- Dijo Hades sonriendo a su mujer y dándole un beso en los labios.

-¿Tienes que ser tan efusivo siempre?.- Dijo Demeter.

-No puedo evitarlo.- Contestó el señor del Inframundo con una sonrisa.

Cuando volvieron al Inframundo se fueron directamente a la habitación. Hades abrazó a Perséfone.- No veía el momento de llegar a casa.-

Pero Perséfone no podía evitar pensar en aquella ninfa, llevaba toda la noche dándole vueltas a la cabeza. Correspondió al abrazo, pero se mantuvo quieta y seria mientras su marido le besaba en el cuello.

El dios lo notó:-¿ Que ocurre cariño?-

-¿Quién era ella?.-

Hades miró a su mujer a los ojos, y la mantuvo agarrada por la cintura.-¿Estás celosa?.-No pudo evitar una sensación agradable al saber que su esposa estaba celosa.

-¿Quién era?No la habia visto nunca.-

Hades se sinceró:- Era Leuce.-

Los ojos de la diosa rubia se abrieron como platos.- Pensaba que no os habiais vuelto a ver desde que...bueno desde que te engañó con Zeus.-

-Ha sido la primera vez que la he visto desde entonces. Ha sido ella la que ha venido a hablar conmigo.-

La diosa rodó los ojos hacia un lado:- ¿ Que quería?.-

El dios de pelo de fuego tomó a su mujer por la barbilla, haciendo que los ojos azules de ésta miraran a los de él:-Llevaba años sin verme, sólo quería saber como estaba. Sabe lo nuestro. En realidad le he quitado un peso de encima cuando ha visto que no me arruinó la vida.-

-Y después de tanto tiempo...¿qué has sentido al verla?.-

Hades se puso serio:- Cuando se fué del Inframundo sentía odio hacia ella por lo que me había hecho. Pero al verla antes yo... no he sentido absolutamente nada. Ni bueno ni malo. Ni odio, ni dolor, ni amor... era como si hubiese visto a cualquier persona. Sin embargo cuando he mirado hacia donde estabais tu y Macaria... lo he sentido todo. Seph... no tienes que preocuparte por nada.-

Seph apoyó su cabeza sobre la túnica de Hades.-No quiero vivir lo que ha vivido Hera. Incluso Anfititre ha sufrido alguna infidelidad por parte de Poseidón.-

Hades se sorprendió.¿Cómo podía insinuar que le fuese a ser infiel a ella?jamás le había sido infiel a nadie,¿ cómo iba a hacerle eso a ella precisamente?. La estrechó entre sus brazos. -Yo no soy como mis hermanos. Jamás sería capaz de hacerte nada así.Nunca¿entiendes?.-

Hades se separó del abrazo y miró a su mujer intensamente a los ojos:-¿Lo entiendes?.-

\- Si...solo que al verte hablar con Leuce...un montón de tonterías han llenado mi cabeza. No sé porqué te estoy preguntando esto. Supongo que tengo miedo de perderte.-

-Yo también tengo miedo de perderte. Pero nunca vas a perderme... y sé que yo a ti tampoco.-

-Me siento como una idiota.- Dijo Seph.

Hades sonrió:- Por una vez esta bien que se cambien las tornas.-

 _ **Hola! Esta vez he podido actualizar pronto. Este capítulo se encuadra justo después de conseguir matar a Cronos. Como recordaréis en el fic de la princesa del Inframundo Psique da a luz a Harmonia. En este capítulo se celebra digamos una fiesta en honor del bebé. Para Perséfone que no está acostumbrada a sentir celos, es muy raro ver a Hades hablando con una de sus ex. El próximo capítulo será sobre algo que habéis pedido en los reviews. Solo diré que el titulo es: Destino.**_

 _ **Saludos!**_


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17: Destino.

Las parcas reían mientras miraban el ojo que compartían. En él se podía ver pasado, presente y futuro. El presente no era necesario mirarlo en aquel ojo, todo el mundo sabía que Hades y Perséfone acababan de casarse. Lo divertido era como el destino daba vueltas y se enredaba, pero siempre terminaba siendo como debía ser. Y mientras en el ojo se veían las imágenes de la boda de los señores del Inframundo, las parcas reían divertidas. -El destino de Perséfone era ser la reina del Inframundo. El destino de Hades y Perséfone siempre había sido conocerse, pero conocerse en el momento justo. - Rió divertida Láquesis.

Y entonces en el ojo de las parcas se vislumbró una escena:

Unas jóvenes Megara y Perséfone caminaban por el bosque en Tracia, donde ellas vivían. Les acompañaba un muchacho de piel bronceada, pelo rubio y ojos negros. El joven caminaba por delante de ellas, pavoneándose y haciéndose el gallito. Meg sonreía, aquel chico le encantaba, y estaba convencida de que iba delante de ellas por si surgía algún peligro. Ese joven era un sueño, y ella lo tenía. Perséfone por su parte había accedido a salir a pasear con ellos porque a la semana siguiente se iba a estudiar medicina y curación con Hipócrates. Quería pasar tiempo con su hermana antes de marcharse, y era consciente de que probablemente no volviese a Tracia.

Las dos hermanas observaron como aquel joven se paraba de repente, y daba dos pequeños pasos hacia atrás. Todo sucedió demasiado rápido. Un jabalí embistió al muchacho, que cayó hacia atrás. A Meg y Per les fué justo para apartarse a un lado, cayendo al suelo mientras el animal huía a toda velocidad. Cuando Perséfone se levantó tenía un corte en la pierna que manaba sangre. Estaba dolorida, y no le quedó mas remedio que cortar un trozo de la tela de su vestido para taponar la herida.

Cuando la muchacha de ojos violetas se levantó, no había sufrido daño alguno más allá de dolor por el golpe. Pero cuando vió a su gran amor tumbado en el suelo y lleno de sangre sintió un dolor en el pecho como nunca antes había sentido. Corrió hacia él.-¡Adonis!¡Cariño dime algo!.- Perséfone se acercó hacia donde estaba el novio de su hermana, pero antes de poder verlo su hermana se levantó y le gritó:-¡Rápido pide ayuda!¡Se va a morir!.-

Perséfone se levantó como un resorte y comenzó a correr todo lo que pudo a pesar del dolor del muslo.

Mientras tanto Meg se arrodilló al lado del joven.-¡Te vas a poner bien!¡Per ha ido a buscar ayuda!.-

-Creo que estoy más cerca del Inframundo que de la tierra.- Dijo Adonis con un hilo de voz. Meg estaba desesperada, tan desesperada que comenzó a rezar, y finalmente dijo unas palabras que la marcarían el resto de su vida.-¡Hades te venderé mi alma!¡Si impides que Adonis muera mi alma será tuya!¡Hades!.-

El señor de los muertos notó un zumbido en su oído. Alguien estaba gritando su nombre sin parar. No sería algo extraño si no fuese porque los mortales evitaban decir el nombre del dios del Inframundo, y sin embargo una mortal no paraba de gritarlo. Aquella mortal estaba tratando de invocarlo. El dios se concentró y escuchó las súplicas de la mortal... y como ésta decía venderle su alma y ser su sierva si salvaba la vida de su novio. Aquello le venía como anillo al dedo, estaba en plena operación para la toma del Olimpo, y no le vendría mal una ayudante que se encargase del trabajo sucio. Decidió personarse en el lugar.

Ni siquiera cuando Meg fue testigo de como a través de una nube de humo se personaba el señor del Inframundo se separó de Adonis.- Vaya, ese chico realmente está en problemas.- Dijo Hades.

-Tú eres...-Dijo Meg con los ojos como platos. Que se personase allí el dios de los muertos no era exactamente lo que esperaba.

-Hades, señor de los muertos.¿Cómo te va?.-

-¡Debes ayudarme!¡Se está muriendo!.-

-¿Debo?Si mis puntiagudas orejas no me fallan he oido que tenías un trato para mi. Me vendría bien una sierva para los planes que tengo-

-Si le salvas la vida te venderé mi alma. Seré tu esclava. Haré todo lo que tu digas.- Dijo Meg desesperada.

-Que asi sea.- Dijo Hades ofreciéndole la mano a aquella mortal.

-Hazlo Meg... por favor.-Dijo Adonis con su último aliento. Si alguna duda había en Meg, se disipó al escuchar a su novio, y estrechó su mano con el dios de los muertos. De repente Adonis dió un último suspiro.

-¡Ha muerto!¡Eso rompe el trato!- Dijo Meg entre lágrimas.

-Yo no soy ningún mentiroso. No seas impaciente.- Y con un chasquido de sus dedos el alma de aquel muchacho apareció sobre su cuerpo, introduciéndose en él, sin ninguna herida. Cuando vió a su novio exhalar aire de repente comprendió que estaba vivo y lo abrazó.

-Por los dioses... Perséfone... me había olvidado de ella. Adonis márchate. rápido. Luego iré a verte.- El joven no se lo pensó dos veces al ver a Hades allí, y se marchó corriendo. Ni siquiera preguntó. Hace unos segundos estaba a punto de morir y ahora estaba vivo y sin un rasguño. No le interesaba saber como había ocurrido aquello.

-¿Perséfone?.- Preguntó arqueando una ceja el dios de los muertos.¿-Quién es esa?.-

-No es nadie. Yo me llamo Megara.-

-Y ahora eres mi esclava. Te voy a dar un par de horas para que prepares tus cosas, vivirás en el Inframundo. Los detalles de nuestro contrato te los explicaré más tarde. Nos veremos aqui después, y ni se te ocurra intentar huir, porque te encontraré.- Y el dios de pelo de fuego se evaporó en una nube de humo.

Perséfone llegó corriendo con un pastor que había encontrado. Pensaba que había debido perder bastante sangre, porque juraría que cuando vio a su hermana de lejos,había alguien más con ella...y había desaparecido en una nube de humo, pero cuando se acercó estaba Meg sola, y la herida de su muslo hacía tiempo había dejado de sangrar.

Las parcas reían mientras miraban a Perséfone en su ojo acercándose a Megara.-Era muy pronto para que se conocieran.-Dijo Cloto.

-Asi es. Tenían que conocerse después del incidente titán, no antes.- Dijo Láquesis.

-Aunque estuvieron a punto en plena guerra...- Respondió Átropos. Y en el ojo se volvieron a formar nuevas imágenes.

Perséfone viajaba en un barco con Hipócrates,se iban a establecer en Tebas, y habían adelantado su viaje porque habían llegado noticias de unos extraños acontecimientos que estaban teniendo lugar en la ciudad, allí habría cientos de heridos. Las aguas estaban muy revueltas de por si. Perséfone corrió hacia la cubierta,a lo lejos vio una especie de rayo, y se hizo un agujero en el mar. Varios hombres cayeron al agua, y si Hipócrates no llega a sujetarla, Perséfone se va de cabeza también.

Tras muchos esfuerzos consiguieron alejar el barco. Perséfone era la única que estaba asomada mirando hacia atrás. Vió una figura en un carro que se alejaba. ¿Qué estaría pasando? Su hermana estaba en Tebas, estaba muy preocupada.

Hades vió al liberar a los titanes que a lo lejos había un barco. Durante un momento pensó en destruirlo, incluso con su mano empezó a formar una bola de fuego... pero algo le hizo detenerse , no tenía tiempo para aquello. Tenía que ir al Olimpo.

La imagen de Hades acudiendo al Olimpo se fue difuminando en el ojo de las arpías. -Si Hades se llega a enterar de que estuvo a punto de hundir el barco donde viajaba Perséfone.- Dijo Átropos.-¡Le da un infarto!.-

-Pero hubo otra vez en plena guerra donde estuvieron a punto de verse cara a cara...-Dijo Cloto, mientras la niebla del ojo que compartían comenzaba a difuminarse de nuevo.

Perséfone corría por Tebas intentando buscar a su hermana. Un cíclope estaba haciendo estragos en la ciudad, y Tebas era un caos. Si la joven rubia supiese que en esos momentos su hermana estaba en el río de los muertos...

No conocía la ciudad bien,y acabó en un oscuro bosque. No podía ir desencaminada, Meg le había dicho las pocas veces que le había escrito que vivía en una casa en el bosque. Aquel lugar parecía ser más lúgubre a cada paso que daba, hasta que al final se sentó bajo un árbol, justo al lado de un lago. Tenía que pensar, y tenía que hacerlo rápido, aquello era un maldito caos. Lo que Perséfone no sabía es que si le hubiera dado por intentar sumergirse justo en la parte del lago que tenía delante, no se habría mojado... es más, hubiese acabado en el Inframundo.

Mientras la mente de la muchacha trabajaba a toda velocidad, Hades se debatía entre salir a Tebas o quedarse en su trono. Sabía que Hércules acabaría yendo a rescatar el alma inmortal de Megara, era cuestión de tiempo, y no sabía si quería estar allí cuando lo hiciera... si esque lo hacía. Probablemente Cervero daría buena cuenta de él. Comenzó a andar nervioso, y se encaminó hacia la salida. A punto estaba de dar un paso para salir. Si hubiese dado ese paso, se habría encontrado a Perséfone sentada justo en la salida. Es más, se hubiese tropezado con ella al salir.

Pero Pena y Pánico corrieron tras su señor y le dijeron que Hércules se dirigía hacia alli. Sólo un paso... se dió la vuelta y se fue a su trono, donde esperaría al hijo de Zeus. De todos modos ya no tenía nada que perder, estaba acabado... A Perséfone le pareció notar una brisa delante de ella, provenía de aquel lago... ¿ Sería su imaginación? Se habían dejado de escuchar ruidos. ¿Sería la calma que precede a la tempestad o realmente todo habría terminado?. Se acercó hacia el agua... habría jurado que había salido una brisa de allí... El colgante que llevaba se desprendió de su cuello y cayó dentro del agua.-¡Demonios!.- Gritó la joven, sin darse cuenta que precisamente el Inframundo era donde había caído su colgante. Estuvo a punto de meter la mano para intentar cogerlo, pero al ver el color del agua desechó la idea.

Decidió ir en busca de Hipócrates y ayudarle con los heridos, quizás allí encontrase a Meg.

-Solo un paso...- Dijo Láquesis.- Un paso supuso que Hades no se diese con Perséfone de bruces. Literalmente .-

Cloto rió:- Hades tenía que caer al vórtice de las almas. Tenía que caer a lo más bajo para luego renacer, y volver a salir a flote.-

En el ojo de las Parcas se vió a Hades saliendo a duras penas del vórtice de las almas casi sin fuerzas, y se quedó inconsciente justo en el acantilado. Pasó allí tres días, hasta que Pena y Pánico lo encontraron. Los diablillos estaban tan sorprendidos como asustados. Habían llegado a pensar que su señor jamás conseguiría salir... y ahora que había salido decir que iba a estar de un humor de perros se iba a quedar corto.

-¿Estará vivo?.- Preguntó Pánico.

-Pues claro que estará vivo. Es un dios.- Respondió Pena.

Pánico se acerco algo más dios, con dudas.-Un craken puede matar dioses. Quizás el vórtice también pueda.-

Pero una mano le cortó la voz. La mano de Hades estaba rodeando su delgado cuello.-No estoy muerto.- Dijo levantándose con dificultad.

Soltó al diabillo verde, y se dió cuenta que algo se había clavado en su mano. Observó su cuello. Llevaba un colgante.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?-Dijo Hades arrancándole el colgante del cuello y observándolo.-Espero que no sea más marketing de Hércules porque os aviso que no voy a tolerar aquí nada que tenga que ver con ese maldito.-

-Es... lo encontré en la salida que da al lago de Tebas.-

El rey del Inframundo pensó que seguramente fuese de Megara, y no pudo evitar pensar en Hércules,y en todas las explicaciones que iba a tener que dar. Sin pensarlo carbonizó el colgante entre sus manos.

\- Hades no salió a flote cuando consiguió salir de aquel bucle de almas furiosas.- Dijo Átropos.- En realidad Perséfone fue la que le salvó. La que borró el alma negra y el dolor que había dentro de aquel dios. Tenían que encontrarse justo en la fiesta de compromiso de Hercules y Megara.-

Y en el ojo de las parcas se vió a Hades acercándose a Perséfone por primera vez,en la primera fiesta de compromiso de Herc y Meg, y antes de que se difuminase la imagen, se pudo ver como el rey del Inframundo y la futura reina del Inframundo, se miraban a los ojos por primera vez.

 _ **Hola! Aqui os traigo por fin el capítulo nuevo, sobre como el destino de esta pareja era conocerse... aunque en el momento justo. He empezado ya a escribir el siguiente capítulo, que tratará sobre Rhea.**_

 _ **Como siempre agradecer a todos los que perdéis un ratito de vuestro tiempo en leer mis historias, y animaros a que me digais que momentos o sobre que os gustaria que escribiese.**_

 _ **Besos!**_


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18:Entre las sombras

Tras la victoria de los dioses sobre los titanes y Cronos, Rhea decidió desaparecer durante un tiempo. Un nuevo orden tenía lugar en el cosmos, convirtiendo a Zeus en el nuevo rey de los dioses. Por supuesto asistió a su boda con su otra hija, Hera. No podía fallar a la boda de sus hijos. También estuvo presente en la boda de Poseidón con Anfititre. Estaba claro que Poseidón estaba hecho para ser el dios del mar, casándose con una criatura marina.

En la boda de Zeus Rhea pudo darse cuenta de que su hijo mayor, Hades, estaba algo disgustado con su nuevo cargo de dios del Inframundo. De hecho aunque no dijera nada pudo constatar que no le hacía ninguna gracia ser el guardían de Cronos, y responsable de que éste permaneciera en el tártaro. Pero Rhea sabía que de todos los dioses, Hades era el único que podía llevar a cabo esa tarea. Y aunque el dios de pelo de fuego pensaba que aquello había sido idea de Zeus, e incluso el mísmisimo Zeus lo pensaba, la que metió la idea en la cabeza del rey de los dioses había sido Rhea muy sutil, pero efectivamente.

Pero cuando la diosa pelirroja vió a Hades en la boda de Poseidón, un deje de preocupación comenzó a invadirla. El dios estaba visiblemente disgustado con su cargo de dios de los muertos, pero algo que ella no sabría decir muy bien había cambiado en él, y no sólo era por el color de su piel azul, que había adquirido un ligero pero perceptible tono gris. Era algo más, algo que ella no sabría decir, pero que iba muy mal en él. Pero la diosa había tomado hacia tiempo su decisión de no intervenir. Ahora eran sus hijos los que tenían el control, y ella una mera observadora.

Pasaron años en los que los dioses no supieron nada de Rhea, y los más nuevos ni siquiera la conocían más que de oídas...

Pero la diosa de cabello rojizo seguía observando desde las sombras. Cuando Hércules, su nieto nació,ella no acudió a la fiesta de Zeus. Fue a ver al pequeño pero fuerte bebé cuando todos dormían. Había pasado tanto tiempo lejos de sus vidas y convertida en una sombra, que no se sentía cómoda participando en aquellos eventos, se sentía fuera de lugar. Y por mucho tiempo que pasaba, seguía sintiendo esa punzada de dolor desde que traicionó a Cronos.

Sabía que había hecho lo correcto, había salvado a sus hijos y a la tierra, pero el precio que había tenido que pagar había sido ella misma. Cuando se enteró de que Hércules había sido convertido en mortal... un mal presentimiento la invadió. ¿Quién desearía ver al hijo de Zeus y Hera como un simple semidiós? Pero lo más importante era...¿ quién realmente tenía el poder y los medios para hacerlo?Y lo que le dió aún más miedo a la diosa...¿ Qué propósito tenía aquello?

¿Habría sido cosa de él?Si eso era cierto era algo muy grave... pero en caso afirmativo¿ Para qué querría Hades ver convertido en mortal a su sobrino? No creía que el propósito fuese solamente hacer sufrir a Zeus, Hades no era así. Aunque ni siquiera estaba claro que fuese cosa de Hades. Quizás aquello no tuviese nada que ver. Y eso es lo que Rhea se dedicó a repetirse todos los días durante años.

Cuando Hércules comenzó su preparación como héroe tras conocer la verdad sobre su origen, parecía que las cosas iban mejor. Hades no había hecho nada durante años, probablemente no hubiese tenido nada que ver con aquello. Hércules parecía muy feliz con su nueva vida, y Zeus y Hera también.

Y esque Hades le recordaba tanto a Cronos. Físicamente Hades era el que más se parecía a su padre. Habían pasado muchos años y la espina de dolor que Rhea sentía al pensar en su marido no se había ido. No quería que su hijo mayor corriese la misma suerte. Ella sabía que no podía hacer nada, había decidido hacía mucho tiempo que no debía intervenir, el legado estaba en sus hijos.

Pero cuando se liberaron los titanes... El dolor inundó cada poro de piel de la diosa madre. Quería tanto a su hijo mayor, y se sentía tan culpable por el destino que le había dado... porque ella se sentía totalmente responsable de aquello. Sentía que había empujado a Hades en esa dirección. Por desgracia sabía como terminaban esas cosas. Y efectivamente Hades terminó en el vórtice de las almas del Inframundo, sufriendo y siendo castigado por haber traicionado a sus hermanos.

La idea de ayudarlo a salir de allí recorrió su mente, pero, y luego..¿qué?¿ Qué sucedería si lograba escapar de alli? Al menos Cronos estaba en un estado de hibernación en el que no sufría, sin embargo su hijo... en aquel lugar sufría en todo momento, era un castigo constante. Decidió que lo dejaría un tiempo y después sin que él supiera cómo, lo ayudaría a salir. Después la decisión de que hacer con él sería cosa de Zeus.

Pero para su sorpresa cuando fué a liberarlo ya era tarde... había escapado el mismo de allí. Aquello le enorgulleció y le aterró a partes iguales. Si había conseguido escapar de allí él solo, era mucho más fuerte de lo que ella creía.Y eso era peligroso.

Fue la vez que más cerca estuvo de intervenir... le invadieron las ganas de coger a Hades del cuello y echarle un rapapolvo. No podía soportar que su hijo hubiese heredado la sed de poder de su padre. Era inteligente y fuerte... no podía ser un villano, no debía convertirse en un villano, pero lo había hecho.

Y cuando había perdido toda esperanza en él, apareció ella.

Al principio no le dio importancia, ni siquiera reparó en ella. No era el primer dios que pasaba un buen rato con una mortal. Pero comenzó a enterarse de cosas que le hicieron dudar. Cuando las ninfas marinas le informaron de que había estado a punto de perder la vida enfrentándose a un cracken para salvarla a ella, comenzó a verla con otros ojos. Y decidió que en una de las fiestas de compromiso quería verla con sus propios ojos. Quería ver a aquella joven, una simple mortal que había conseguido que un dios arriesgase su inmortalidad por ella. Aquello no era propio de un villano ni de alguien malvado.

Incluso cuando ella misma pensaba que Cronos la amaba, dudaba que hubiese hecho algo así por ella misma. Quizás había esperanza, quizás Hades no fuese como Cronos, y hubiese esperanza. Quizás Zeus le había perdonado porque había visto algo que ella no.

Y entonces entre las sombras la vió, como un diamante.Y ella tomó un nombre, ella era Perséfone. Era realmente bella, pero no le costó entender que no era solo por eso por lo que Hades la amaba. Era su manera de mirarlo a los ojos, su manera de sonreirle y de tomarle la mano. Ella le hacía sentir especial. Ella era la luz entre la oscuridad. Y aunque aparentemente era débil, era fuerte al mismo tiempo. Le daba igual lo que le dijesen los demás o lo que pensasen de ella. No hacía falta observarlos mucho tiempo para darse cuenta de que ella lo daba todo por él.

Y Hades no era menos. Jamás lo había visto con nadie así.Jamás había visto esa mirada en él, cuando miraba a Perséfone. Cada vez que se tocaban saltaban chispas, y lo más importante es que ella sacaba lo mejor de él. Sacaba todo lo bueno que él llevaba dentro y que había escondido durante años, como si lo hubiese estado reservando durante mucho tiempo, solo para ella.

Entonces comprendió que aquella mortal era la salvación de su hijo. Hades se equivocó a pesar de todo, y estuvo a punto de estropearlo todo cuando casi le da la granada de los muertos como parte de su plan para recuperar el Olimpo. Pero no lo hizo, ella lo frenó, y le dió lo que toda su vida el había necesitado y buscado sin saberlo, le dió amor.

Rhea siguió observando entre las sombras, hasta que por fin llegó un día que como madre sintió que no se podía perder. Tras eones sin saber nada de la diosa madre, hizo aparición en la boda de su hijo con Perséfone. Aquel día si que vió a su hijo mayor realmente feliz , y se alegró de que finalmente la hubiese encontrado.

Tras irse del Inframundo, aquel día Rhea se encontró a las parcas, y no pudo evitar sonreirles.

-Vosotras sabíais todo esto.-

-Por supuesto, nosotras lo sabemos todo.- Respondió Cloto.

-Hades ya no va a ser un dolor de cabeza para ti.- Respondió Láquesis.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, temía que se repitiese la historia.-

Pero las parcas ensombrencieron sus rostros.

-El circulo todavía no se ha cerrado, solo ha sido un descanso- Dijo Cloto de nuevo.

-Volveremos a vernos dentro de dieciséis años. Sólo entonces el círculo podrá cerrarse.- Dijo Átropos.

Rhea arqueó una ceja, pero no le dió tiempo a preguntar nada, las parcas desaparecieron entre risas.

Y dieciséis años después intervendría por primera vez desde que Zeus derrocase a Cronos la primera vez, para ayudarle por segunda vez.

 _ **Hola! Si podéis escuchar la canción In the shadows de The rasmus subtitulada en español. Me recuerda mucho a este capítulo la letra, tanto por Rhea como por Hades.**_

 _ **Esta vez he podido actualizar prontito. El siguiente capítulo lo tengo ya pensado, es sorpresa.**_

 _ **Besos!**_


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19: Mi reina

En el Inframundo sólo había muertos, espectros, monstruos y algún que otro dios. Pero desde hacía unos meses una mortal vivía allí como una más. La futura diosa todavía dormía en la cama que compartía con el señor de los muertos. Era temprano, aunque Hades ya estaba levantado. Tenía lugar la reunión mensual,y aunque Perséfone quería asistir le había dado pena despertarla. Desde que estaba embarazada se dormía por las esquinas, y con todo lo que habían pasado le gustaba verla durmiendo así, tranquila.

Se había pasado media noche observándola dormir, como si no pudiese creer que estuviese realmente allí con él, y temiendo que en cualquier momento si cerraba los ojos, al abrirlos ella no estuviese allí y hubiese sido todo un sueño. Sabía que ella le recriminaría no haberla despertado, pero le parecía un crimen hacerlo. Ella quería formar parte del Inframundo en todos los aspectos, incluso asistiendo a las aburridas reuniones. Le dió un beso en la frente y se fué a la reunión.

Durante la reunión Hades apenas pudo concentrarse. Por una parte el no haber dormido bien los últimos días le pasaba factura, y luego estaban Pena y Pánico. De por si los dos monstruitos eran algo raros, pero esque llevaban todo el rato cuchicheando como si la reunión no fuera con ellos... como... si tramasen algo.

Al terminar los dos diablillos seguían discutiendo sobre lo que fuese que estuviesen hablando, como si todo lo que había tenido lugar en la última hora no fuese con ellos.

-¿Qué puede necesitar?¿Un cepillo de dientes?.-

-No creo que los humanos se regalen esas cosas-

-Espera ya lo tengo, un bozal para Cervero.¡Asi nunca se la comerá por error!.-

-Pero espera, entonces no podrá comerse a los mortales que entren al Inframundo-

Pena y Pánico ni siquiera eran conscientes de que Hades los observaba con los brazos cruzados y las llamas de su cabeza de color naranja.

-¿Y si le hacemos una tarta?.-

-¿¡Se puede saber de que diablos estáis hablando?!.-Rugió Hades.

Los dos monstruitos se dieron la vuelta con mueca de terror hacia su señor.

-¿Quién demonios es tan importante qué le quéreis hacer una tarta , y peor aún, ha hecho que estéis distraidos toda la reunión?.-

-Esto...- Dijo Pena.

-Perséfone.- Dijeron ambos a la vez.

Las manos del dios de los muertos se transformaron en humo y agarraron los cuellos de Pena y Pánico.-¿¡Qué le habéis hecho?!-

-No le hemos hecho nada.- Dijo Pánico.

-Entonces... ¿por qué ese interés en hacerle un regalo?-

-¡Porque es su cumpleaños!.- Dijeron los diablillos al unísono. Las manos de Hades soltaron a sus subalternos, que cayeron al suelo, y el color de sus llamas volvió a la normalidad.

-¿Cumpleaños?.-Hades miró al infinito.

-Si, ya sabe, los mortales celebran su nacimiento- Dijo Pánico.

-¿Qué día?.- Atinó a preguntar Hades.

-El día de su nacimiento.- Respondió Pena.

-No podéis ser más estúpidos. Ya se que celebran el día que han nacido. Me refiero a que día es el cumpleaños de Seph.-

-Ohhhh La semana que viene, el día 3.-

Hades comenzó a dar vueltas por la sala. Era de esperar que Seph, como todo el mundo tenía un día de cumpleaños. Pero él no le había dado importancia a aquello, los dioses no celebraban el día en que había nacido. Hades ni siquiera sabía que día exacto era su cumpleaños. Por todos los demonios, ni siquiera sabía exactamente cuantos años tenía. Pero Seph que había vivido como una humana toda su vida, probablemente si le diese importancia y lo celebrase.

-¿Y vosotros como sabéis eso?.- Dijo dirigiéndose hacia Pena y Pánico. Si nunca se lo había contado a él, ¿Por qué se lo iba a decir a esos dos idiotas?.

-Meg estuvo aqui hace poco. Las oímos hablar.-

Hades frunció el ceño. Su exayudante tenía la mala costumbre de colarse de vez en cuando en el Inframundo a ver a su hermana. El Inframundo había perdido la seriedad.

-Y porsupuesto yo aqui soy el último en enterarme ¡ de todo!.- Dijo el dios soltando una llamarada.

-¡Pensabamos que lo sabía!.- Protestó Pánico.

-¿Qué le va a regalar?Quizás pueda ayudarnos.- Dijo Pena.

-¡Largo de aqui!.- Gritó el dios, y sus dos subalternos se fueron escopeteados.

-¿Qué son esos gritos?.-Dijo Seph mientras bajaba la escalera.

-Nada que te deba preocupar cariño.-Respondió Hades sentándose en su trono.

-No me has despertado.-Dijo la rubia mientras se acercaba a él.

El dios la atrajo hacia sí y la besó.-Lo sé.Necesitabas descansar.-

-Estoy embarazada, no enferma.-

-Seph cariño,si el Inframundo se hubiese caído a pedazos ni te hubieses enterado.- Respondió Hades con una picuda sonrisa.

Perséfone cruzó los brazos.- Apuesto a que ni siquiera lo has intentado-

-¿Has desayunado?.- Preguntó el dios para cambiar de tema.

La semidiosa acarició su abultado vientre, y se dió cuenta de que en realidad estaba hambrienta.- Lo cierto es que no. Iré a comer algo y luego haré la ronda por los Campos Eliseos.-

Antes de darse la vuelta dió un beso en la mejilla a su prometido y le dijo al oido:- La próxima vez, despiertame.-

Hades sonrió. Decir que iba a comer algo era demasiado sutil... desde hacia un mes Perséfone no comía,devoraba. Si le pusieran la cabeza de una gorgona en un plato, estaba seguro de que se la comería.A decir verdad no era mala la idea de regalarle una tarta, seguro que apreciaba el regalo.

Pero era el primer cumpleaños de ella que pasaban juntos, su último cumpleaños como mortal. Tenía que regalarle algo increíble, no una maldita tarta. La semidiosa iba a cumplir 18 años. Lo sabía porqué en una ocasión Meg furiosa le había gritado que que diablos hacía saliendo con una mortal de 17 años, entre otros insultos.

Tenía que pensar algo y rápido, no tenía mucho tiempo.

Hades llevaba dos días dándole vueltas a la cabeza, había recorrido hasta las zonas más profundas, donde había joyas y diversos minerales que para los mortales eran muy valorados y apreciados. Podría haberle regalado un diamante, pero él quería hacerle un regalo especial, un regalo que reflejase lo que ella era para él. Esos minerales ella ya los tenía, todo lo que había en el Inframundo era de ella, no tenía que pedir permiso para coger nada.

Cuando se dirigía hacia el palacio vió a Pena y Pánico muy contentos. La expresión de las dos criaturas cambió cuando vieron a su señor, y su expresión de mal humor.

-¿Por qué estáis tan contentos?.-

-Nosotros...¡por nada!.- Dijo Pánico sin borrar su sonrisa de su cara.

El dios de los muertos arqueó una ceja.

-Se lo podemos decir, así no se copiará de nuestro regalo.- Dijo Pena mirando a Pánico, quién asintió.

-¿Ya tenéis el regalo de Seph?.-

Los dos diablillos asintieron.

-¿Qué tontería vais a regalarle?-

Pena le mostró un broche de oro con una calavera.-Es para su vestido, así se sentirá más parte del Inframundo. Después de todo, en unos meses será la reina de este lugar.-

Hades lo cogió con delicadeza. Era un regalo perfecto, y no una estupidez como él pensaba que iban a regalarle. Cuando Pena dijo esas palabras supo exactamente cuál iba a ser su regalo. Se lo devolvió a Pena y desapareció en una nube de humo sin decir nada.

\- Espero que no se copie.- Dijo Pánico.

El día del cumpleaños de la semidiosa llegó,y como no, ese día Hades se despertó antes que su prometida. La joven ni siquiera se dió cuenta cuando su prometido abandonó la cama. El dios entró con una bandeja con un sustancioso desayuno. Lo dejó en la mesilla, y comenzó con la tarea de despertar a Seph. Primero intentó algo sutil,acariciando con su dedo índice su respingona nariz, pero no surtió efecto. Ni siquiera una mueca, ni un movimiento. Probó a decir suavemente su nombre en su oído.- Seeeeph.-

Pero tampoco sirvió de nada. Acarició su rubia cabellera con una sonrisa. Y entonces cogió el vaso con el zumo y lo acercó a su nariz. Eso si que provocó algún tipo de reacción en ella, que hizo algo parecido a un sonido.-mmm-

Hades dejó el zumo y acercó a ella una manzana. Aquello estaba siendo divertido, debía estar hambrienta porque comenzó a olfatear e incluso se relamió. Acarició sus labios con una uva y sin darse cuenta ella le mordió.-¡Auch!.-

Ante el grito de Hades la joven se despertó,desorientada.-¿Pero qué?.- Dijo al ver a Hades sujetándose el dedo.

-Felicidades cariño.- Dijo el dios acercandose a su mujer y dándole un intenso beso.

-¿Felicidades?.- Dijo ella al separarse.

-Hoy es tu cumpleaños..¿Verdad?.- En caso de que la respuesta fuera negativa Pena y Pánico iban a tener que trabajar a rastras durante una temporada.

-Si... pero¿cómo te has enterado? Yo no te había dicho nada. Pensaba que los dioses no celebrabais ese tipo de cosas.-

-Y no lo hacemos pero...tú todavía eres mortal, es tu último cumpleaños . Has cambiado muchas cosas de tu vida por mi y bueno, esto es algo que forma parte de ti y... he pensado que podiamos hacer algo especial.-

Perséfone vió la bandeja, y con una sonrisa abrazó a su prometido.-Siempre me sorprendes para bien.- Dijo la joven, que comenzó a devorar lo que había en aquella bandeja.

Cuando Seph acabó de desayunar y tras un baño juntos, la joven se disponía a dar su ronda diaria por los Campos Eliseos,pero algo la interceptó. Hades la sujetó del brazo y la atrajo hacia él.-Hoy está prohibido trabajar.-

-¿Y qué voy a hacer durante todo el día?.- Preguntó la semidiosa con curiosidad.

-La pregunta nena, es ¿qué vamos a hacer durante todo el día?.-

Aquello provocó una profunda sonrisa en la cara de la humana.

Subieron en el carro de Hades, Perséfone no hizo ninguna pregunta, simplemente seguía al dios de los muertos. Dejó que el viento acariciase su rostro e hiciese moverse su pelo, disfrutando del viaje, allá donde quiera que fuesen.

-Hades, ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?.-

-Realmente...no lo sé.-

Perséfone su arrepintió de haberle hecho esa pregunta. Nada más nacer había sido devorado por su padre, cuando había conseguido ser liberado, se había visto sumergido en una guerra. No había tenido una infancia y adolescencia normal. Era normal que no supiese cuando había nacido exactamente.

-Yo... lo siento. Para los dioses no son importantes esas cosas. No debí preguntar.-

-No importa, supongo que forma parte de ir conociéndonos.¿Sabes que eres la primera que lo ha preguntado?.-

Seph rió.

Durante toda la mañana estuvieron recorriendo Egipto. Perséfone estaba fascinada. A la hora de comer fueron a un oasis cercano a una pirámide. Hades le explicó como los egipcios creían en la otra vida y el porqué de la construcción de pìrámides.

-Me encanta ver la cara de los faraones cuando aparecen en el Inframundo y descubren que no son dioses, sino muertos corrientes.- Dijo Hades y acto seguido se echó a reir.

-Pero mira que eres malo.- Dijo Perséfone entre risas.

-No sabes cuanto.- Dijo el dios acercándose peligrosamente a Seph,y dándole un apasionado beso.

Por la tarde recorrieron varios rincones de Grecia que Perséfone desconocía, y culminó el día con una cena en un lugar muy especial para ellos. La cala donde se escapaban en las fiestas de compromiso de Herc y Meg.

Tras cenar se sentaron en el acantilado y Hades se tomó un martini. Perséfone apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del dios y cerró los ojos, disfrutando del momento. Al dios de pelo de fuego le dió pena acabar con aquel momento, pero sabía que su prometida se estaba quedando dormida. Era hora de darle su regalo.

-Seph, cariño.-

\- mm si.- Balbuceó la futura diosa.

-Tengo un regalo para ti-

La joven abrió sus ojos azules, que en ese momento tenían un brillo especial. Por si aquel día no había sido suficiente regalo, había más.

El señor de los muertos no pudo evitar que su estómago diese un brinco cuando vió el brillo en los ojos de su prometida. Ese brillo lo había provocado él, y no pudo esperar más a darle su regalo.

-Con este regalo quiero demostrarte lo que eres para mi.-

Y con un elegante movimiento de su mano, tras un pequeño humo negro, apareció una tiara de platino. Perséfone abrió sus ojos y no pudo evitar echar las manos hacia aquella corona.- Es... es una corona.- Dijo la semidiosa sin apartar los ojos de aquella joya.

-Esta hecha con materiales del Inframundo.-

-Hades es preciosa.- Dijo la joven mirándole a los ojos.

``No más que tú.´´ Pensó Hades, mientras en silencio acariciaba la mejilla de Seph, sintiendo como el corazón iba a salirse de su pecho.

-Muchísimas gracias.- Dijo la joven.

-No tienes que darme las gracias por nada.-Dijo el dios mientras cogía la tiara y la ponía delicadamente sobre la cabeza de Perséfone. Cuando la miró su corazón comenzó a latir todavía con más fuerza. Era irónico que Perséfone le diese las gracias, cuando realmente el que le tenía que dar las gracias era él a ella por estar a su lado y por todo lo que le había dado. Sabía que después de todas las cosas malas que había hecho a lo largo de su vida, no se merecía tenerla. Pero allí estaba, con su tiara en la cabeza y su hijo en el vientre, dispuesta a compartir con él la carga que Zeus le había impuesto. No podía evitar sentirse el ser más afortunado del cosmos.

-¿Qué tal me queda?.¿Parezco una reina?- Preguntó con una amplia sonrisa.

Hades no pudo evitar sonreirle.-Te queda genial.- Dijo acercando su boca y dándole un profundo beso. Tras besarse durante unos minutos, Perséfone volvió a apoyar su cabeza sobre el dios,quedándose dormida. Hades la acercó más hacia él y la mantuvo abrazada. No podía apartar la vista de ella. Le hizo gracia su pregunta sobre si parecía una reina. Para él hacia mucho tiempo que la joven era una reina. Y aunque nunca lo diría,pensó que era la reina de su corazón, y que eso sería así para siempre.-Mi reina.- Murmuró por lo bajo.

Comenzó a levantarse viento y las olas comenzaron a agitarse violentamente. Iba a levantarse tormenta, y empezaba a hacer frío. Aunque Hades con su cuerpo daba calor a Perséfone, decidió que era hora de volver a casa.

Casa... desde que estaba ella allí, por fin el Inframundo era un hogar para él.

 _ **Este capítulo lo tenía pensado desde hacía tiempo. Habíais pedido uno sobre el primer cumpleaños de Perséfone. Aunque a veces yo tenga mis ideas y haga los capítulos sobre ideas mías, mi intención es hacer capítulos sobre todo lo que pidáis ( siempre que cuadre con la historia claro).**_

 _ **En cuanto a lo de convertir a Leuce y Menta en plantas permanentemente no me lo había planteado. En la peli de Hércules sale Phil en su isla persiguiendo a unas ninfas, y muestran como se convierten en arbol y en planta a voluntad y luego vuelven a su forma humanoide. Yo pensaba como que podían transformarse en algún elemento natural pero no permanentemente.**_

 _ **La verdad es que tengo un montón de ideas en la cabeza. Me ronda la cabeza una idea para hacer un fic que estaría encuadrado entre el primero y el segundo, pero no lo tengo aún muy claro, y entre que tengo poco tiempo, y acabo de empezar uno de dragon ball... no se si podría dedicarle tanto tiempo como quisiera, al menos no antes de terminar el de dragon ball.**_

 _ **Por otro lado releyendo para algún capítulo de los one shots el primer fic, la verdad que los primeros capítulos no me gusta absolutamente nada como están escritos ni lo rápido que va todo. Ahora con un poco más de perspectiva y ( creo) habiendo mejorado un poco en cuanto a escritura los primeros capítulos del primer fic los reescribiría enteros.E incluso se me había ocurrido un remake, haciendo otra vez el primer fic, siendo el inicio igual, con Perséfone y Megara como hermanas pero ocurriendo los hechos de otra manera, digamos cambiando la historia, pero eso ya es algo más ambicioso, y haciendo tan poco relativamente que escribi el primero no se si me atrevo.**_

 _ **En resumen tengo muchas ideas y poco tiempo, y tampoco quiero meterme en algo muy ambicioso que no sepa como desarrollar o que no me de tiempo a hacerlo.**_

 _ **Tras este rollo agradeceros como siempre a todos vuestra paciencia y dedicación, y la ilusión que se plasma en los comentarios. Al principio pensaba que nadie ofrecería ideas pero la verdad que son muchos los capitulos que han surgido de peticiones vuestras.**_

 _ **Besos!**_


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20: La pregunta

Las parcas aguardaban en su guarida la visita de Hades. No era una visita anunciada, pero lo sabían, simplemente porque ellas lo sabían todo. Sabían que iba a venir de muy mal humor porque estaba tremendamente confuso. Nunca, en todos los años que llevaba vividos, se había sentido así.

Nunca había sentido que él tuviese un corazón, pensaba que su corazón llevaba muerto años, porque así le habían hecho sentir. El problema es que había llegado ella.Y sin siquiera saber cómo, había tirado todos los muros que él llevaba años construyendo. Una fortaleza infranqueable construida a base de odio, sufrimiento y oscuridad había sido derribada por aquella mortal.

Y los sentimientos de odio, la venganza y las pesadillas desaparecían momentaneamente cuando ella estaba.

Todo había llegado demasiado lejos cuando hacía dos días él había estado al borde de la muerte para salvarla de un cracken. Pero lo más grave a los ojos del dios no había sido eso, no se arrepentía. Había traspasado una frontera cuando se había acostado con ella. Porque una cosa era besarse y pasar tiempo juntos, y otra hacer el amor. Aquello elevaba todo.Y el principal problema es que no era solo sexo. Era... mucho más.

Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo realmente importante que era esa chica para él. En realidad no sentía arrepentimiento por lo sucedido, aquello les había encantado a ambos, pero había complicado las cosas terriblemente. Hasta que sucedió aquello ni siquiera se había planteado intentar tener sexo con ella, aunque la idea le sedujese. Simplemente había pasado sin buscarlo, pero sin poder evitarlo.

Porque él se había dado cuenta de que no quería meterla en medio de una guerra, pero por desgracia ella ya estaba en medio de aquello, fuese lo que fuese. Por un lado hermana de Megara, por otro lado... ¿Qué es lo que ellos tenían?Desde luego algo había aunque no lo hubiesen aclarado. Si había guerra ella iba a estar irremediablemente en medio de todo aquello.

Y si ella no estaba en medio... sería porque la habría perdido. Y si la perdía sentía que su alma se desgarraría, y perdería una parte de sí mismo que no recuperaría nunca.Él ya estaba acostumbrado a perder, había perdido mucho a lo largo de su vida. Había sido humillado y despreciado, y tras su intento de toma del Olimpo mediante los titanes aquello no había mejorado sino todo lo contrario.

Pero perderla a ella le resultaba extremadamente doloroso. Y no sólo perderla... sino hacerla sufrir. Se sentía más mezquino haciendo sufrir a esa joven que cuando intentó conquistar el Olimpo.

¿Cómo llevar a cabo sus planes de venganza sin hacerle daño? Él no tenía la respuesta, pero había tres seres que sí. Había tres seres en el Inframundo que podían ver las diferentes maneras de llevar a cabo algo... y las consecuencias.

Hades entró sin decir nada. Se veía en su cara que llevaba dos días sin dormir, con una terrible jaqueca, y que en la lucha contra el cracken no había salido muy bien parado.

-No vas a querer escuchar lo que te tenemos que decir.- Dijo Cloto.

Aquelló confundió a Hades. Él necesitaba más que nunca hablar con aquellas arpías. Se sentía más perdido que nunca, cualquier información que le proporcionasen le vendría bien.

-Necesito escuchar... debe haber... tiene que haber una manera.-

-¿Estás seguro?.- Volvió a preguntar Cloto.

-Es de lo único que estoy seguro en estos momentos.-

-Entonces haz lo que has venido a hacer. Haznos la pregunta.- Intervino Láquesis.

-¿Cómo ser dueño del Olimpo sin que Perséfone sufra daño alguno?.-

-Te preocupa el bienestar de esa joven.- Dijo Átropos. Aquello no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

-Te preocupa que esa chica pueda sufrir o verse en medio de una guerra. No quieres hacerle daño físico... ni de ninguna otra manera.- Dijo Cloto.

-Exacto.Sé que no hay manera de ser el jefe del Olimpo y que quiera estar a mi lado pero...-

Átropos le interrumpió.- No.-

Aquello dolió al dios, que aunque ya se lo esperaba, deseaba en su interior que hubiese una manera de conservar lo que tenía con ella y realizar sus planes.

-Si llevas a cabo tus planes, ella no estará a tu lado, estará muerta.-

Los ojos amarillos de Hades se abrieron como platos.-Yo nunca.. yo no permitiría eso. Tiene que haber alguna manera de que no le pase nada.-

-No lo entiendes.- Dijo Láquesis.- No se trata de que si llegas a ser el dueño del cosmos ella sufrirá y se alejará de tí. En todos los escenarios posibles en los que logras tu venganza ella muere de diferentes maneras. No hay ningún escenario en el que tu seas rey del Olimpo y ella siga con vida.-

-Eso no es posible, tiene que haber una manera... aunque sea obligándola a ser mi esposa.-Sabía que si hacía algo así Seph no lo volvería a tocar jamás y sería objeto de su desprecio, pero era preferible eso, y tener toda una eternidad para lograr su perdón, a perderla para siempre.

-Incluso en el escenario en que la obligas a ser tu esposa ella muere. Créeme, no hay manera de que lleves a cabo tu venganza y ella sobreviva.-

-Pero no...- El dios de pelo de fuego se negaba a aceptar aquello.

-Ya te he dicho que no querrías escuchar.- Dijo Cloto.

Hades se marchó sin decir nada, abatido. Imaginaba que aquello no iba a ser fácil pero... ¿Perséfone muerta? No podría vivir con aquello, no podía hacer eso. Llevar a cabo su venganza significaba matarla. La idea se le hacía insoportable, y aunque deseaba llevar a cabo su venganza había algo que deseaba aún más.

Había algo que quería aún más que el Olimpo.

La quería a ella.

 _ **Hola! Este capítulo está encuadrado dentro del primer fic, poco después de que Hades rescate a Perséfone del cracken. Si me repito mucho con este tema decidmelo por favor, pero es que me encantan las contradicciones que tenía que sentir Hades por dentro con este tema. En teoría Perséfone estaba en el lado de los buenos, y Hades estaba en el lado de los malos. No olvidemos que nada más salir del vórtice de las almas la principal idea de Hades era vengarse. Lo que pasa que no contaba con conocer a Perséfone y todo lo que se desencadenaría despues. En el primer fic intentó ahondar un poco en lo que tenía que sentir, pero a veces tengo la sensación que me quedaba corta.**_

 _ **Espero poder actualizar pronto, tengo varias ideas en mi cabeza para el próximo capítulo, aunque no se aún muy bien cual desarrollaré. Como siempre daros las gracias a todos por perder un poquito de vuestro tiempo, y os sigo animando a que me dejéis vuestras ideas.**_

 _ **Besos!**_


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21:Mi final feliz

Hades no paraba de dar vueltas. Había planeado meticulosamente con Hécate cómo iban a desarrollar el plan. La primera parte tenía que llevarla a cabo él, tenía que hacer que Perséfone comiese la granada del Inframundo. Estaba todo muy bien pensado, no podía fallar, pero no podía evitar pensar lo que días atrás le habían dicho las parcas sobre lo que ocurriría si se coronaba rey del Olimpo.

Sin casi saber cómo fue caminando y llegó hasta donde ellas estaban. Sabía que no le darían más información de la que le habían dado, pero... ¿Y si se equivocaban? Ellas siempre contaban lo que querían contar, prueba de ello era su no tan lejana derrota en el incidente titán.

Se asomó, pero las arpías no estaban allí. Miró por toda la estancia y vió algo que le sorprendió: en medio de una mesa se encontraba el ojo que compartían y con el que se podía ver el futuro...

Se acercó sigilosamente ¿Cómo habían podido ser tan estúpidas de haber olvidado algo tan importante allí? Cogió el ojo con sus manos, y éste comenzó a flotar y a mostrarle imágenes.

Se veía a si mismo en el valle de las granadas dándole una granada a Perséfone. Ésta confiada dió un gran mordisco, y tras morder varias veces la fruta un resplandor inundó la habitación. Cuando el resplandor finalizó, se vió a si mismo recogiendo a la muchacha del suelo. Su mirada denotaba preocupación, el Hades de la imagen no estaba seguro al cien por cien de que Perséfone se encontrase bien, se la llevó a su habitación y la tendió en la cama, tras darle un beso en la frente.

Lo siguiente que se vió en el ojo de las parcas era una estancia a oscuras. Perséfone despertaba tras haber comido la granada que la encadenaría al Inframundo para siempre. La joven estaba confusa, no sabía muy bien como había llegado hasta allí. Tenía la sensación de llevar días durmiendo. Observó que llevaba un vestido de color negro en lugar de su habitual vestido blanco.

Al salir de la habitación Perséfone se encontró con Hypnos, que custodiaba la habitación.

-Hypnos...¿qué ha pasado?¿Dónde esta Hades?.-

-El señor está resolviendo unos asuntos en el Olimpo, dijo que volvería pronto. - Fue la respuesta del dios de ojos dorados.

-Lo esperaré en la sala del trono.- Respondió la joven, que fue seguida por Hypnos.

Al llegar a la sala del trono no pudo evitar preguntarle al dios del sueño:- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?.-

-En cuanto Hades venga te explicará todo.- Respondió el espectro con su aire imperturbable.

Lo siguiente que se vió fue a si mismo entrando en la sala del trono, tenía un aura de color azul, y vio una amplia sonrisa al ver a Perséfone, mezclada con una mirada de miedo. Hades se alegraba de ver a Seph despierta y bien, pero tenía que explicarle lo que habia pasado, y temía su reacción.

Tras abandonar Hypnos la sala, Hades le explicó que había vencido a los dioses y que ahora era el dueño de todo. Perséfone llevaba varios días dormida, y en esos días había cambiado la reorganización del cosmos.

El dios de los muertos sujetaba las manos de Seph:- Seis meses es el límite que tienes para estar fuera del Inframundo sin morir, pero empezarás a encontrarte mal mucho antes. De momento hasta que te recuperes del todo sería mejor que no salieses de aqui, yo estaré siempre que pueda aquí contigo.-

Perséfone rompió el agarre. Las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus mejillas:- ¿Cómo has podido?¿Me traicionas y encima me conviertes en tu prisionera?.-

-Seph no eres mi prisionera... puedes moverte libremente por todo el Inframundo, todo esto es tuyo... el mundo es tuyo... quiero que seas mi reina.-

La joven se fué entre lágrimas de la sala del trono, dejando a un abatido Hades, que ni siquiera se atrevió a salir tras ella.

-Hypnos.-Llamó, y el dios de ojos dorados apareció.- Vigila que Perséfone no salga del Inframundo. Todavía está muy débil y no quiero que le pase nada.-

-Si mi señor.-

-Y por favor... que no te vea...-

Hades tragó saliva ante lo que acababa de ver en el ojo de las parcas. Se sentía un miserable por la escena que acababa de presenciar. La reacción de Seph le había dolido más que cien puñaladas. Continuó observando.

La imagen cambió y se vió a si mismo en el salón del trono del Inframundo. Estaba con Pena y Pánico, y por lo que escuchaba parecía que estaban organizando el mundo marino. De repente se vió entrar a Seph. Sus ojos se veían enrojecidos de llorar, y en su mirada no se veía odio, sino tristeza y decepción. Se dirigió a la escalera sin decir nada y desapareció de su vista.

-Continuaremos con esto más tarde.- Dijo el señor de los muertos, y subió tras la joven. Vió la puerta de la habitación contigua a la suya abierta, y dentro estaba Seph organizando unas cosas.

-¿Significa eso que te quedarás?.- Hades se había acercado dulcemente a la joven rubia y la abrazaba por detrás. Seph bajó la mirada sin deshacerse de su agarre y respondió:-No tengo elección.-

-Entiendo que estés enfadada por no haberte hecho participe de mi plan, pero quiero que sepas, que todo lo que hemos vivido desde que nos conocemos ha sido de verdad,lo que siento por ti es de verdad.-

Perséfone estaba rigida, cerró los ojos y dos lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas.

-Me has estado utilizando todo este tiempo...-

\- Perséfone yo... te quiero. No era mentira, todo era de verdad, de hecho ahora que eres inmortal quiero que nos casemos y seas mi reina.-

Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron como platos al escuchar aquella confesión de amor. Se dió la vuelta y miró a Hades, que le ofreció una melancólica sonrisa.

-Te quiero. Desde la primera vez que te vi.- Dijo el dios.

-Márchate Hades. Por favor.Déjame sola.- No hacía falta ser un genio para ver que Perséfone se acababa de romper por dentro.

Y Hades salió de la habitación que de ahora en adelante sería de Perséfone, para ir a su solitaria habitación.

El ojo de las parcas se envolvió de neblina. Hades sin darse cuenta tenía una mano en su pecho, no podía olvidar esa mirada de Seph. La conocía, sabía que en su mirada había amor a pesar de todo, no había enfado, sino tristeza y dolor, y eso se le hacía insoportable. ¿Cómo iba a soportar ver Seph así todos los días?

Nuevas imágenes aparecían en el ojo de las parcas:

Perséfone se encontraba sentada en la terraza que daba a Tebas. Se la veía tranquila, observando el paisaje y lo que hacían sus gentes sin ser vista, cuando Hades irrumpió en la escena. Se sentó junto a Perséfone, que se volvió hacia él.

-Tengo que hablar contigo.- Dijo el dios.

-Te escucho.- Dijo ella.

Él acarició su mejilla.-Nos casaremos mañana en mi templo.-

El semblante lleno de paz de la joven cambió, se la veía perturbada.

-¿Porqué quieres casarte conmigo Hades? Llevo dos semanas durmiendo en otra habitación, todo ha cambiado. Eres el rey del cosmos, conseguiste de mi lo que necesitabas para engañar a los dioses y conquistar el Olimpo, puedes conseguir una esposa que te adule y te dé lo que necesitas.-

Los ojos de Perséfone miraban a los de Hades, pero en ellos no había enfado... ¿ era súplica?¿miedo de que realmente él hiciese lo que ella acababa de decirle?

¿ quería escuchar que él la quería a ella?

-Porque te quiero Seph. Sólo a ti.¿Qué es lo que según tú necesito?-

La joven de cabellos rubios bajó la mirada.

-Bueno ya sabes... lo que necesitáis todos los hombres. Lo que desde que paso todo esto yo no te doy-

-¿Crees que lo que necesito es sexo?Me da igual que no me des sexo. No te voy a mentir, me encantaría, pero... no voy a renunciar a ti por eso. Sólo... solo quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Que duermas abrazada a mi, que me sonrías... que me des la mano... te hecho de menos. No puedo soportar que estes enfadada conmigo.- y Hades cogió con suavidad el rostro de la joven, que tenía sus grandes ojos azules muy abiertos, y de nuevo las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. El dios comenzó a besar las lágrimas de sus mejillas, y finalmente, al ver que Seph no oponía resistencia, besó los labios de ella.

Ella al principio se quedó quieta, pero después le devolvió el beso. Tras unos segundos Perséfone se separó de él, poniendo sus manos en el pecho de Hades para frenarlo.-Ojalá estuviese enfadada.-Dijo ella llena de dolor.

Se iba a levantar y marcharse, pero el dios de pelo de fuego la sujetó, y la abrazó. Perséfone no pudo evitar romper a llorar abrazada a él.

-Te daré todo el tiempo que necesites para perdonarme Seph.-

La imagen se alejó y el ojo volvió a verse borroso. -Así que ese debe ser el futuro del que me hablaron las parcas en el que la convierto en mi esposa.- Murmuró Hades para si mismo. Quizás a pesar del dolor provocado las cosas terminaban bien para los dos. Ella no parecía odiarle y eso ya era un paso. Aunque odiaba verla llorar, y mucho más odiaba ser él el responsable.

Una nueva imagen comenzó a verse clara:

Meg y Perséfone discutían en una de las estancias del Inframundo. Ya debían estar casados porqué Perséfone tenía un aura morada de diosa.

-Aunque llegase al tártaro donde están encerrados los dioses, están custodiados, no puedo liberarlos.- Decía Perséfone.

-¡Hércules está allí encerrado también!¡Tienes que ayudarme!.-

-No puedo. Pero puedo hacer que Hades te deje ir a verlo, si se lo pido yo lo hará. Incluso si renunciase a sus poderes puede que Hades lo liberase y pudieseis volver a casa.-

-¿Te estás escuchando? No quiero la caridad de Hades, quiero acabar con él.- Respondió Meg.-

-¿Qué crees que pasaría si liberamos a los dioses?.- Preguntó Perséfone a su hermana.

-Que todo se reestablecería y encerrarían a Hades en el tártaro, o mejor aún,se lo darían de comer a un cracken.-

La rubia se quedó en silencio.

-No me lo puedo creer.- Dijo la mujer de ojos violetas observando el rostro dubitativo de su hermana.- Tú le quieres.-

-Yo... no quiero que le hagan daño. Eso es todo.- Respondió Perséfone con la mirada gacha. No se atrevía a mirar a su hermana tras esa confesión.

-A mi no me engañas, tu le quieres,¿¡Pero cómo puedes quererlo?!.-

-Yo...¡No lo sé!Sería mucho más fácil para mi si fuese el dios despiadado y malvado que todos creéis. Pero conmigo es amable, es atento... Podría vivir en el Olimpo y sigue en el Inframundo la mayor parte del tiempo porqué estoy yo. Duerme todos los días en el Inframundo, siendo que yo ni siquiera duermo con él, porque sabe que estoy en la habitación de al lado. Me pide perdón todos los días,y a pesar de que intento ignorarlo y que me deje tranquila siempre que puede está junto a mi.-

-¡Eso es patético!¡ Te has enamorado del enemigo!¡Y eso nos ha metido en este lío!- Respondió Meg furiosa.

-¿Y crees que no me odio por ello?¿Crees que no me odio por soñar con él por las noches?¿Por desear que entré en mi habitación por la noche y me lleve en brazos a su cama?Me odio a mi misma pero no puedo evitar lo que siento.-

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?.-

-Estoy segura de que él tampoco es feliz asi. Si pudiese hablar, con él, convencerle de hacer un trato con Zeus, y liberar a los dioses a cambio de permanecer en el Inframundo... una especie de rendición.Sé que Hades me escucharía-

-No puedes pensar con claridad debido a tus sentimientos Per,tendré que actuar yo por ti-

La imagen volvió a difuminarse. A pesar de escuchar que Seph le seguía queriendo a pesar de todo ,no pudo evitar sentirse el ser más despreciable del universo. Ella no se merecía ni una gota del dolor que estaba viendo iba a provocar en ella. Y desde luego él no se merecía un amor tan profundo y leal como el que ella sentía por él.

La imagen se volvió nítida de nuevo:

Perséfone corría tras su hermana:

-¡No lo hagas Meg!-

Hades reconoció el lugar. Era el tártaro. Las dos hermanas estaban corriendo por el tártaro. Seph perseguía a Meg , que llevaba una llave en su mano y el tridente de Poseidón en la otra. El cómo lo había conseguido era un misterio.

Llegaron a una celda, y Meg apuntó con el tridente a su hermana.

-No quiero hacerte daño Seph. Liberaré el cracken y sólo le ordenaré matar a Hades. Después podremos liberar a los dioses y a Hércules, y todo volverá a la normalidad.-

-No lo hagas Meg... encontraremos otra manera ,pero por favor no lo hagas.-

Se acercó un poco más a su hermana pero esta puso la punta del tridente en su cuello. Una lágrima resbaló por el rostro de Megara.

-No hay otra solución Per, tengo que hacerlo.-

La joven de ojos violetas abrió la celda, de la cual salió un sonido escalofriante.

-Imagino que no llamarás a Hades voluntariamente.- Dijo Meg mirando a su hermana.

-No lo hagas... si lo haces no te lo perdonaré nunca.-

Megara arrancó una pulsera de la muñeca de Seph, le dio la vuelta y llamó tres veces a Hades.

Hades observaba el ojo sin apenas moverse. Le hervía la sangre al ver a Meg apuntando a Perséfone con el tridente de Poseidón, y volvió a recordar lo que le dijeron las parcas:`` En todos los futuros en los que seas rey del Olimpo Perséfone morirá.´´

Se vió a si mismo apareciendo en el lugar, al mismo tiempo que el cracken salía de su jaula.

-Mátalo.- Dijo Megara.

Pero Perséfone cogió el tridente que la apuntaba y comenzó a forcejear con su hermana.

-¡Mátalo!.-

-¡No lo mates!.-

-¡Si!-

-¡No!.-

El cracken estaba confundido, se movía nervioso por el lugar. En el forcejeo el tridente cayó, y Perséfone le dió una patada antes de que Megara lo alcancase, cayendo en un risco. Hades corrió hacia el tridente, pero el cracken al no ver a nadie con el tridente comenzó a correr hacia Hades.

Cuando iba a darle un zarpazo Perséfone se puso en medio.-¡Noooo!.-

Cuando Hades consiguió recuperar el tridente vió a Perséfone en el suelo llena de sangre, antes de que el cracken volviese a atacarla de nuevo lo apuntó con el tridente y lo mandó de vuelta a su celda.

Megara y Hades se acercaron corriendo a la vez hacia la joven.

Meg lloraba.-¡Per despìerta!¿Porqué has tenido que hacer esa estupidez?.-

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de Hades cuando comprobó que no tenía pulso y que el cracken la había matado. No podía devolver su alma a su cuerpo, lo sabía, y no había nada que pudiese hacer para salvarla. Al darle de comer la granada de los muertos la había condenado.

Cogió entre lágrimas el cuerpo sin vida de la diosa, y el grito de dolor que dió se escuchó hasta en la tierra.

La imagen se volvio borrosa, y el ojo de las parcas volvió a la mesa, volviendose a convertir en un ojo corriente.

Hades apenas podía respirar después de lo que había visto. Sabía que no se podía devolver el alma a un cuerpo que había comido la granada de los muertos. Se alejó de la estancia antes de que llegasen las parcas, ya había visto suficiente.

Sentado en su trono no podía parar de darle vueltas a la cabeza. En realidad todo lo había estropeado Megara, había sido la responsable directa de la muerte de Seph, no él. Si tenía controlados todos los elementos, incluído Meg, podía conseguirlo. El plan que había establecido con Hécate era perfecto, sabía que podía conseguirlo. Sólo tenía que proteger a Perséfone. Ella le seguiría amando después de todo.

Pero cuando llegó el momento de darle la granada a Seph no pudo hacerlo. Las imágenes de ella muriendo para salvarle del cracken volvieron a su cabeza. Las lágrimas, el dolor, el estar separados... el amor que ella sentía a pesar de haberla traicionado. No podía hacerlo. No quería hacerlo, y apartó de su mano el fruto antes de que le diese un mordisco.

Las parcas vieron desde su ojo en directo como Hades evitaba que Perséfone comiese la granada del Inframundo, y con ello perdía su posibilidad de conquistar el Olimpo para siempre. Las tres se echaron a reir. Habían dejado el ojo a posta para que Hades lo encontrase y viese el terrible destino que le esperaría a Perséfone si se convertía en dios supremo.

-Acabamos de asegurar la existencia de Macaria.- Dijo Láquesis.

-Y la nuestra propia.- Añadió Átropos entre risas.

-Dentro de 16 años tendrá lugar la guerra definitiva, esto son solo preliminares.- Dijo Cloto.

Y las tres arpías rompieron a reir.

 _ **Hola! Aqui está el capítulo que pediais sobre el futuro alternativo en el que Perséfone muere. La verdad que me hubiese gustado explayarme más, porque yo creo que ésto daría para un minific, pero sino me quedaba el capítulo demasiado largo. La verdad tenía muchas ideas sobre Perséfone luchando contra sus sentimientos y Hades intentando sin descanso que la perdonase e intentando protegerla del futuro que le habían augurado las parcas. Hades sabiendo que Megara venía a ver a Perséfone y permitiéndolo para que ésta no sufriera, Perséfone pidiéndole que dejase a Meg ver a Hércules...( de ahí vendría que Meg hubiese podido acceder al tridente y robarlo).**_

 _ **Por cierto creo que queda claro, pero este capítulo se encuadra cuando Hades y Hécate hacen un pacto para conquistar el Olimpo. Cuando Perséfone está a apunto de morder la granada, Hades lo impide y Hécate lo traiciona.**_

 ** _Y por cierto, la canción de Avril Lavigne de my happy ending, si la escuchais traducida al español, me recuerda a este capítulo, a lo que sentiría Perséfone hacia Hades. Si escucháis traducida al español How you remind me de Nickelback sería más el como se sentiría Hades. También hay otra canción, que se llama love me again, de john newman, que si la escucháis traducida al español sería de Hades pidiendo perdón a Perséfone._**

 ** _En el primer fic recuerdo poner varias canciones traducidas al español con los protagonistas cantando, pero me enteré que podían reportarte un capítulo por cosas de los derechos de autor de las canciones y tal. Además en este caso, me gusta más leer el capítulo con las canciones que os he dicho de fondo, a modo de banda sonora._**

 ** _Hablando de canciones, la canción de eurovisión de España no podía evitar al escucharla pensar en Hades y Perséfone, es lo que tiene que la canción sea taaaaan disney jajaja. Por si alguno no sois de españa y queréis escucharla, se llama tu canción, de amaia y alfred._**

 _ **En el siguiente capítulo saldrán Macaria y Melinoe, que hace mucho que no escribo nada de ellas y las hecho de menos.**_


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22: Deja vu

-¡Macaria quieta!.-

Esa frase resonaba en el palacio del Inframundo de boca de Perséfone. La muchachita tenía 5 años y hacía poco que había comenzado a manifestar sus poderes, lo cual la divertía sobremanera.

A pesar de tener 5 años,la niña era mucho más poderosa que su madre, y Hades se encontraba en su ronda por el tártaro.

El problema era que el blanco de sus poderes eran Pena y Pánico. Macaria se divertía lanzándoles poderosas bolas de energía roja que quemaban literalmente a los diablillos.

Cuando Hades volvió cansado y malhumorado al palacio,no pudo evitar sonreir. La escena que tenía en frente era cuanto menos divertida. Su hija de tan solo 5 añitos de edad, que era apenas un poco más alta que Pena y Pánico perseguía a ambos lanzando bolas de energía y riendo sin parar, mientras su madre corría tras ella intentando detenerla.

Cuando Perséfone por fin consiguió cogerla en brazos, la niña lanzó una última bola de energía que no sólo quemó a los diabillos, sino que derribó una de las paredes.

-¡Macaria eso no se hace!.- Gritó Perséfone, haciendo que la pequeña perdiera la sonrisa a la vez que su aura roja. Madre e hija ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta que Hades estaba allí presenciando la escena.

-Oh vamos, deja que Macaria se divierta un poco, no le hará daño.-

Perséfone volvió la vista hacia Hades,que sonreía hacia ellas. Macaria al oir a su padre volvió a reir. Entre tanto Pena y Pánico habían aprovechado para escabullirse del lugar.

La diosa rubia se acercó hacia su marido con su hija en brazos. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los amarillos de él. Dejó a Macaria en el suelo, que salió entre risas de la estancia.

-¡Nada de tirar bolas de energía contra nadie!- Gritó su madre mientras Macaria salía por la puerta, sin dejar de clavar sus ojos en los de Hades.

-¿Sabes de donde ha podido sacar nuestra hija la idea de que lanzar bolas de energía contra Pena y Pánico es divertida?.-

El dios de pelo de fuego puso su mano en su barbilla y fingió ponerse a pensar.-No me hago la menor idea.

-¿En serio?.- Dijo la reina de los muertos, paseando un dedo seductoramente por el pecho de su marido.-¿No has tirado ninguna bola de fuego ni has hecho prácticas de tiro con Pena y Pánico delante de nuestra hija?.-

Hades era perfectamente consciente de que hacía pocos días, había calcinado a los dos diablillos delante de su hija, quién estalló en risas. Ni siquiera recordaba porqué lo había hecho, y no lo había hecho queriendo, ni conscientemente, eran tantos años haciendo aquello que lo había hecho instintivamente. Ni siquiera se dió cuenta en ese momento de que no era el mejor ejemplo para Macaria.

Perséfone cada vez acercaba más su rostro al de Hades.-No lo sé cariño, es posible que lo haya hecho sin darme cuenta.-

-¿Y te parece un buen ejemplo para Macaria?.-

-Tendré más cuidado la próxima vez, te lo prometo.- Dijo el dios, ahora siendo el que acercó la cara más hacia su mujer, de manera que sus frentes se tocaron, y éste le sonrió.

-Perdóname nena.-

Perséfone le sonrió, le era muy dificil estar enfadada con él, le dió un rápido beso en los labios y se separó de él.-Voy a ver que hace el trasto de nuestra hija.-

Cuando Seph salió de la habitación Hades se sentó en el trono, con una sonrisa idiota.

Era irónico que en unos años, Macaria tendría que dar clases con Thánatos para aprender a controlar sus poderes.

Años después:

-¡Melinoe no!-

La jovencisima semidiosa reía mientras bolas de energía azul claro eran lanzadas contra Pena y Pánico.

-¡Yo creo que esta parte del trabajo no estaba en el contrato!.- Exclamó Pena esquivando una bola azul.

-Sólo espero que sea la última niña de la familia, no se si aguantaré ser el canguro-prácticas de tiro mucho tiempo más.- Respondió Pánico.

Perséfone atrapó a su nieta que no paraba de reir.-¡Ya vale!Pena y Pánico no son para hacer prácticas de tiro.- Dijo la diosa de los muertos cogiendo a la semidiosa rubia en brazos.

El aura azul clarito de la pequeña desapareció, y ésta hizo un puchero.

-Eso te servirá con tu abuelo pero no conmigo.-

-Vamos, deja que mi pequeño fantasma se divierta un poco.- Dijo el señor de los muertos, que acababa de entrar en la estancia.

Perséfone y Melinoe se volvieron hacia Hades, que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y una sarcástica sonrisa.

Una sensación de deja vu envolvió a Perséfone, que bajó al suelo a su nieta. La pequeña de cabellos dorados corrió hacia Hades y le dió un cálido abrazo.

Pena y Pánico aprovecharon para marcharse del lugar, pensando que quizás debían buscar otro trabajo.

Seph se quedó quieta en su sitio, arqueando una ceja y cruzando los brazos.

-Te prometo que esta vez no soy el culpable.-Respondió el dios de pelo de fuego.

El rostro de Seph cambió, y no pudo evitar una sonrisa.-Lo llevará en los genes.-

-¿Quién tiene hambre?.- Preguntó Hades mirando a sus dos mujeres.

-¡Yo!.- Gritó Melinoe, quien salió corriendo de la estancia para dirigirse al comedor.

El rey del Inframundo se acercó a Seph, y le dio un beso en los labios, que cada vez se fue haciendo más profundo. Seph con algo de esfuerzo se separó de su marido. -Tenemos una semidiosa hambrienta, a la que hay que dar de cenar antes de que venga su madre a buscarla.-

Hades dio un beso en la mejilla a su mujer.-Tienes razón. Ya tendremos tiempo después.-

Y ambos se dirigieron hacia el comedor. Hades no pudo evitar pensar en lo que había echado de menos esas pequeñas cosas cuando Macaria creció, y la alegría que esa pequeña niña, Melinoe, daba al Inframundo.

 ** _Hola a todos! Después de un par de capítulos con mucho drama paso a uno más alegre. Aqui los fans de Melinoe tenéis un poquito más de ella. En cuanto a Macaria, ya se que me diréis que de adolescente apenas puede controlar sus poderes y no aparecen cuando ella quiere. Aqui no es que aparezcan cuando ella quiere, es una niña de cinco años, y exactamente tampoco puede controlarlos. En ese momento con Pena y Pánico es cuando le aparecen y los utiliza, pero no significa que pueda utilizarlos a su antojo. De paso podemos ver un poco la faceta de Hades como padre y como abuelo._**

 ** _Como siempre daros las gracias a todos y animaros a dejar reviews. Todavía no tengo muy claro sobre qué escribiré en el próximo capítulo. Aún tengo algunas ideas que me habéis dado de las que no he escrito, y bueno, como siempre, si os gustaría que escribiese sobre algo, o sobre alguien sólo tenéis que pedirlo!_**


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23:El Inframundo, un lugar seguro.

Tras carbonizar toda la sala del trono en un ataque de ira, Hades se relajó. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan furioso, incluso había echado a Perséfone de la estancia por temor a no controlarse y hacerle daño. Tras relajarse se dió cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido. Probablemente aunque hubiese permitido a Perséfone comer la granada, Hécate lo hubiese traicionado igualmente.

Ahora no sólo había perdido la última oportunidad de conseguir el Olimpo. La había perdido a ella, y eso era lo que más le dolía. Había descubierto , aunque demasiado tarde, que podía ser feliz en el Inframundo si estaba ella. Podía ser feliz en cualquier parte donde ella estuviese. Y lo había echado todo a perder.

Lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida y lo había espantado. Pero otro pensamiento comenzó a invadirle. Ella había estado ya en el Inframundo, pero... ¿ y si se perdía? No estaba tranquilo. Además ella había ido a hablar con él... después de todo lo que había pasado y ella quería hablar con él.

Esa maldita bruja se las pagaría por haberle llenado la cabeza de falsas ilusiones sobre ser el rey del Olimpo y tener a Perséfone a su lado. Pero a quien pretendía engañar, la culpa era de él, por escuchar a Hécate.

Siguió los pasos que la joven había dado al salir de allí, y comenzó a caminar. En el Inframundo no era él precisamente el ser más peligroso, no para Perséfone claro. debería haberse controlado y haber hablado con ella. Haberle explicado que había sido un idiota, pero que había impedido que comiese la granada porque la quería de verdad, y no quería engañarla ni hacerla sufrir. Que ser el dueño del Olimpo no era suficiente como para hacerle daño. Nada valía el dolor de Perséfone.

Siguió caminando, mientras oscuros pensamientos invadían su cabeza. Y entonces se encontró con Equidna, más comunmente conocida como la madre de todos los monstruos.

-Equidna, ¿a qué viene esa cara tan seria?.- Dijo viendo su ceño fruncido. Normalmente se alegraba cuando lo veía.

-Esto cada vez es más aburrido. Desde que tuviste el follón con los del Olimpo apenas podemos salir de aqui, y luego me encuentro un delicioso bocadito y viene Cerbero a rescatarla. ¿Desde cuando Cerbero obedece a alguien que no seas tú? ¿Y desde cuando permite que los mortales campen a sus anchas por aqui? Esto ya no es lo que era.-

Los ojos amarillos de Hades se abrieron ante tal declaración. Solo había una mortal capaz de pasear por el Inframundo sin que Cerbero se la comiese.

-Tú...¡la has visto!.-Exclamó el señor del Inframundo.

-¿Cómo sabes que era una chica?¿Qué está pasando en el Inframundo?.-

-¿No le harías daño?.- Preguntó temeroso el señor de los muertos. Si Equidna había osado herir a Perséfone... le daba igual los años de amistad, se lo haría pagar.

-No tuve oportunidad, Cerbero apareció enseguida y se fue con ella. Además... ¿y si la daño qué?¡No se permiten mortales! A menos que... ¡Eso es!.-

Hades bajó algo la vista avergonzado. Era sorprendente lo rápidamente que todo el mundo averiguaba lo que él sentía por ella sin que él emitiese una sola palabra. Sus gestos le delataban.

-¡Trabaja para ti! Al igual que Meg.-

Hades no se podía creer que Equidna fuese tan estúpida, aunque aquello le había hecho darse cuenta de algo. Cuando Meg estuvo trabajando para el estableció una orden según la cual ningún ser del Inframundo podía dañarla bajo serio castigo. Tendría que hacer algo parecido con Perséfone para que pudiese moverse tranquila por el Inframundo. Y entonces sintió un nudo en su estómago al pensar que después de lo que había sucedido probablemente ella no quisiese volver por allí. Ni siquiera querría volver a verlo.

Equidna se dió cuenta de la expresión sombría de Hades.-¿Qué ocurre? Ya te he dicho que no le hice nada, y Cerbero estaba muy amistoso con ella. ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por alguien de esa manera?.-

-Ella no trabaja para tiene mi. Y tiene mi total permiso para venir al Inframundo y moverse por aqui como ella quiera. Igual que hicimos con Meg, quiero que te encargues de que toda criatura que habite el Inframundo sepa que está terminantemente prohibido hacerle daño, bajo pena de una eternidad en el tártaro.-

La madre de todos los monstruos arqueó una ceja.-¿Bajo pena de eternidad en el tártaro?¿Pero quién era esa mortal para que tenga la total protección del señor del Inframundo en sus dominios?. Si no trabaja para ti no entiendo... Oh...- Y la expresión de Equidna cambió. Ya comprendía lo que quería decir su jefe.

-Asi que ella y tú... tú y ella...-

Hades no sabía si asentir o no, no tenía muy claro que aquella criatura realmente comprendiese lo que Seph significaba para él.

-¿Desde cuando te enredas con mortales?.-

Enredar... pensó Hades. Eso había pensado él al principio. Pero se había salido totalmente de su control. Desde el primer momento en que la vió comenzó a sentir cosas por ella, pero aquello se había desbordado, y tenía que reconocer que querer así a alguien era hasta doloroso. Pero más doloroso era haber estado con ella y perderla.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo. El caso, es que debes encargarte de que toda criatura de este reino sepa que no puede tocarla, e incluso que si la ve en peligro se ve en la obligación de ayudarla...-

-Si, lo sé, lo sé, salvo pena de una eternidad en el tártaro- Rió Equidna.

-No sé que tiene de gracioso.-

-Nunca te había visto así de preocupado por nadie. Estoy segura que si Cerbero hubiera devorado a Menta ni te hubieses inmutado. Pero está mujer... cuando hablas de ella cambia completamente la expresión de tus ojos. Es una faceta tuya que no conocía, y te conozco desde hace una eternidad.-

La expresión del dios de pelo de fuego se relajó.- Nunca antes había conocido a nadie como ella. Quiero que siga viniendo por aqui.-

-Y seguró que volverá, no te preocupes. Me encargaré de que este sea un lugar seguro para ella.-

El dios asintió y se marchó.Ojalá Equidna tuviese razón y ella volviese allí con él. Ahora lo que debía hacer era comprobar que ella estaba realmente bien. Cogió el casco de invisibilidad y se dirigió al plano mortal.

No le costó encontrarla. Estaba recogiendo plantas medicinales. Al acercarse a ella pudo observar que su mirada no estaba tranquila como otras veces. Su ceño estaba fruncido, y su rostro estaba de un color rojizo, así como sus ojos. Probablemente había llorado, y sabía bien que el causante de sus lágrimas había sido él. Aquello le hizo sentirse muy miserable. No quería ser el causante de sus lágrimas, quería ser su alegría,su consuelo, el causante de su felicidad.

Se acercó peligrosamente a ella. Podía olerla, y sintió una terrible necesidad de abrazarla y decirle que no llorase más, que él le secaría las lágrimas, que la cuidaría y que nunca la traicionaría. Que no la había traicionado. Quería decirle tantas cosas... pero no podía. Por un momento ella se detuvo y miró a su alrededor. Él se apartó con cuidado. Se había acercado demasiado a ella, y quizás ella había notado su presencia.

Vió como la expresión de sus ojos azules cambió. El dolor se esfumó,y vió incertidumbre en ellos. Tal vez la había asustado. Orbitó de vuelta al Inframundo sin quitarse el casco de invisibilidad. Quería hablar con ella, y de hecho hablaría con ella. Pero no ahora. No después de haber visto su reacción en ella. Aquellos ojos llorosos se clavarían durante la próxima semana en su retina, y soñaría con ellos cada día.

No sería hasta la próxima fiesta del viernes, cuando hablaría con ella, y sin saberlo, ambos marcarían su futuro.

 ** _Hola! Este capítulo ha sido más cortito. Me pedisteis hace tiempo un capítulo sobre Equidna y Hades, y sobre una conversación entre ellos tras el encontronazo de la madre de todos los monstruos con Perséfone en el primer fic. Siempre pensé que Meg al trabajar para Hades tendría algún tipo de protección en el Inframundo y el resto de criaturas lo sabrían y no la atacarían. En la peli no se ve donde vive Meg, pero lo más posible esque fuese en el Inframundo. Al trabajar para Hades yo creo que este le daría alojamiento, comida, etc. En fin, es algo que en la peli nos dejaron a la imaginación._**

 ** _El próximo capítulo lo tengo ya medio escrito, y será sobre un personaje mitológico, no os desvelo más._**

 ** _Todavía tengo muchas ideas para los one shots, y aún tengo que plasmar algunas de las que me habéis dicho que no he podido todavía, pero mi intención es hacerlo._**

 ** _Me encanta que me deis sugerencias, y sigo abierta a vuestras sugerencias, ya que creo que los lapsos de tiempo que transcurren entre los dos fics son muy amplios y dan para mucho._**

 ** _Tengo proyectos de nuevos fics sobre este universo, entre los cuales se encuentra un remake del primer fic, pero hasta que no termine mi fic de dragon ball no me pondré a ello._**

 ** _Espero que esteis pasando un buen verano, y agradeceros como siempre vuestras aportaciones. Besos!_**


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24:El rescate de Perséfone

Al principio pocos sabían que el señor de los muertos se había casado, y que el único dios de los tres principales que no tenía reina por fin tenía una. Pero tras la batalla contra Cronos Homero se había encargado de que toda Grecia lo supiese. No sabía muy bien como había sucedido el romance entre la pareja, pero él se encargó con las pocas pistas que tenía de hilar la historia a su conveniencia.

Perséfone, hija de Démeter y de Zeus, había sido secuestrada por Hades, quien la había engañado para comer la granada del Inframundo, encadenándola a él para siempre.

Lo que no sabía es que para un joven aspirante a héroe, aquella confusión podía ocasionar muchos problemas. Si las hazañas de Hércules habían sido increibles, hasta tal punto que cuando se convirtió en dios lo proclamaron dios de los héroes, las hazañas de Nauplio,Faetón e Hyllos no se habían quedado atrás.

Phil no se podía imaginar que iba a conseguir triunfar no con un sólo héroe, como había pensado cuando Hércules lo consiguió, sino con tres héroes más.

Un joven muchacho de cabello rubio rizado y ojos castaños quería formar parte de aquello. Su abuelo había sido durante un tiempo un héroe famoso, aunque había fracasado. Su abuelo era nada más y nada menos que Teseo. Era consciente de que estaba emparentado con los dioses a través de su abuelo, y había crecido escuchando sus aventuras.

Su padre, Acamante, no había seguido con la tradición, sino que llevaba una vida acomodada en una villa. Pero él no quería eso, el sabía desde pequeño que estaba destinado a grandes cosas. Piritoo sabía que él había nacido para ser un héroe, quería ser como el valeroso Hércules.

Para eso tenía que encontrar a Philoctetes, el entrenador de héroes, que aunque había fallado con su abuelo había triunfado con Hércules, Nauplio,Faetón e Hyllos.

Cuando Phil vio al muchacho los recuerdos sobre su héroe caído volvieron a su mente. Pero él ya estaba retirado, había entrenado al trío de Héroes como último trabajo, y no hubo manera de convencerlo.

Las lágrimas y la rabia recorrían al muchacho cuando se alejó de la isla de Phil. Eso no es lo que había esperado, así que decidió que hablaría con Hyllos. Quizás no necesitase entrenar con aquel sátiro, quizás Hyllos lo aceptaría en el grupo y lo entrenarían ellos.

Pero el hijo de Hércules le dió la misma respuesta. No podían entrenarle, y era peligroso que trabajase junto a ellos.

Todas las esperanzas que Piritoo había puesto para su futuro se habían visto truncadas. Nadie había querido entrenarle ni ayudarle. Su ayuda había sido despreciada y lo habían apartado de aquel mundo para el que estaba seguro había nacido. Tenía que demostrarles que podía ser un héroe como ellos. Por los dioses, era el nieto de Teseo, la sangre de los héroes corría por sus venas.

Tenía muy claro que no se iba a echar atrás. Tenía que hacer alguna hazaña heroica, algo que demostrase al trio de héroes y al propio Phil que él era uno de los suyos.

Pero.¿Qué podía hacer?No podía limitarse a salvar alguna doncella en apuros, tenía que ser una hazaña épica, una hazaña que hiciese que Homero escribiese sobre él. Homero...

En el Inframundo todo había vuelto a la normalidad tras la guerra con Cronos. Hécate había sido desterrada de Grecia y se había marchado a Asia. Su función como diosa de las almas errantes sería realizada por Macaria, que cuando acabase su segundo año en la academia Prometeo se casaría con Thánatos.

En la sala del trono Thánatos era sorprendido por Macaria, que nada más verlo entrar lo abrazó por detrás. El espectro se volvió hacia ella con su aura imperturbable, aunque por dentro aquella joven le perturbaba enormemente. No podía evitar que cada vez que ella estaba cerca su corazón latiese desbocado.

La semidiosa se lanzó a los labios del dios de la muerte. Aunque el espectro disfrutaba enormemente con aquellas muestras de cariño, hizo un esfuerzo y se separó de su prometida.-Tu padre puede vernos.-

-Está en la sala de reuniones. No va a venir aqui a buscarte.-Dijo la hija de Hades con una sonrisa, y volvió a besarle.

-Ven esta tarde a mi palacio, y te daré todos los besos que quieras.- Respondió Thánatos, mientras con el pulgar acariciaba la mejilla de la joven.

-Esta bien esta bien. Ves a la reunión. Iré a verte esta tarde.- Y Macaria le dió un último beso en la cara antes de marcharse. Thánatos no pudo evitar llevarse la mano a su mejilla. Tras unos segundos Pena y Pánico entraron en la sala del trono para dirigirse a la reunión, y se encontraron al dios de la muerte dulce con la mano en la mejilla y cara de idiota.

Los diablillos se apresuraron a entrar en la sala de reuniones. Nunca habían visto a Thánatos enfadado, pero desde luego no querían que aquella fuese la primera vez.

En la sala de reuniones del Inframundo estaban todos. Solo faltaba una persona.

-¿Habéis visto a Perséfone?.- Preguntó el dios de los muertos a sus subordinados. Todo el mundo negó con la cabeza, y entonces se abrió la puerta. Pero el que entró no era Perséfone, sino Thánatos.

No era normal que Perséfone no estuviese allí, siempre solía llegar pronto, y era ella misma la que insistía en asistir.

Un poco antes, la diosa del Inframundo se encontraba saliendo de casa de Meg, cuando sintió una presencia. Era una sensación extraña, como si alguien la siguiese. Cuando estaba llegando al bosque que conectaba con el Inframundo, apareció frente a ella un muchacho. No tendría más de dieciséis años. Su cabello era rubio y rizado y sus ojos castaño oscuro. Para ser tan joven tenía una complexión muy atlética. El joven parecía avergonzado, quería decir algo pero no se atrevía a hablar.

Cuando había ido la primera vez a hablar con Hyllos, Piritoo la había visto saliendo de esa casa. No hacía falta ser muy inteligente para saber que esa diosa de cabello rubio y ojos azules con una túnica negra y un aúra morada era Perséfone. Incluso llevaba una tiara.Y tras pensarlo mucho se dio cuenta de que la solución a sus problemas había estado delante de él todo el tiempo. Él rescataría a Perséfone de las garras de Hades. Incluso podía casarse con ella. No sería el primer héroe que recibía como premio a su hazaña una bella esposa. No sería fácil pero era el tipo de hazaña heroica que necesitaba para ser conocido por los siglos, para dejar su nombre escrito en la eternidad.

Comenzó a seguir sus pasos, y finalmente reunió el valor necesario. Tenía preparado un barco para huir. Y sólo necesitaba recoger un trocito de suelo del Inframundo para que estuviese junto a ella. ¿Cómo ella no lo había pensado?Era brillante.

-¿Quién eres tú?Este no es un lugar seguro para un muchacho.- Dijo la diosa.

Piritoo tras unos titubeos inteligibles consiguió hablar. Le imponía más de lo que estaba dispuesto a reconocer aquella diosa.

-Soy Piritoo, nieto de Teseo, y este es tu dia de suerte.-

La diosa arqueó una ceja.-¿Mi dia de suerte?-

El muchacho se acercó a ella y le habló en el oído, temeroso de que Hades tuviese espías que vigilasen a su mujer.-Sé quién eres, y he venido a rescatarte.-

Perséfone no sabía si reir o preocuparse. Sabía lo que había escrito Homero sobre su secuestro por Hades, pero no esperaba que nadie se lo hubiese creido, y mucho menos un aprendiz de héroe.

Le ofreció una sonrisa y le explicó:- No sé que habrás oído, pero Hades no me tiene secuestrada, no tienes que salvarme de nada.-

El joven le observó serio. Aquello era mucho más grave de lo que parecía a simple vista. Perséfone no sólo había sido secuestrada sino que ese dios le había lavado el cerebro.

-Puede que no sea lo que piensas, si no estás cautiva,¿porqué tienes que permanecer en el Inframundo?¿Porqué comiste granada de los muertos? Zeus te podía haber convertido en inmortal.

La diosa rubia exhaló un suspiro.-Mira chico, las cosas no funcionan así, no es tan sencillo. Siento decepcionarte pero tendrás que buscar otra hazaña heroica, yo debo marcharme.-

-No tengas miedo de Hades, yo tengo todo pensado para salvarte de él. Mi padre tiene dinero, tengo un barco. Cogeremos un pedazo de Inframundo y podrás permanecer alejada de él sin problemas. No tengas miedo, ¡Soy el nieto de Teseo!- Le dijo acercándose aún más a su oido, de manera que Perséfone se llegó a sentir incómoda. Se apartó delicadamente de él y habló:

-Estás equivocado niño.-

Y Piritoo se quedó con la palabra en la boca cuando la diosa desapareció a través del bosque. Eso sólo sería un obstáculo más en su camino a la heroicidad. No pensaba rendirse, y menos tras haber conocido a esa bella diosa, algo al verla le había llegado muy dentro. y estaba decidido a rescatarla y convertirla en su esposa.

Al alejarse se dijo para si mismo:- Ya veremos quién es un niño.-

Cuando Perséfone entró a la sala de reuniones, Hades respiró tranquilo. Habían comenzado la reunión, pero el dios del Inframundo no paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza con lo que habría pasado.

Nada más terminar la reunión no pudo evitar preguntarle a su mujer por su retraso.

-No te creerás lo que me ha pasado cuando salía de casa de Meg. Ha aparecido en el bosque un muchacho que decía ser un héroe, y que me iba a rescatar. Un aspirante a héroe se ha tragado toda la basura que ha dicho Homero.-

-Nena, soy el primero que quería castigar a Homero, aunque no me dejaste...pero eso... ¿No será una broma de tu sobrino Hyllos y de sus amigos?.-

-Espero que no, porque si no seré yo la que tendré que castigarles a ellos.- Dijo la diosa de los muertos, con el ceño fruncido, y claramente enfadada. Hades no pudo evitar una sonrisa de mediolado al ver a su mujer así.Aunque era muy dulce y cariñosa,cuando se enfadaba había que tener cuidado con ella, y esa dualidad a él le encantaba.

Pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Seph, y le dijo con una sonrisa:-Si de verdad te hubiese secuestrado,y te tuviese prisionera,jamás permitiría que nadie te rescatase.-

Los dias pasaron con tranquilidad en el Inframundo. En Grecia también estaba todo muy tranquilo. Hyllos, Nauplio, Faetón, Deyanira y Macaria estaban en el jardín de la antigua mansión de Hércules pasando el rato tras las clases.

-Es raro que no haya vuelto a aparecer ese chico tan raro.-Dijo Faetón.

-¿Te refieres al nieto de Teseo? Casi mejor,estaba siendo ya desesperante con su intento de ser un héroe, creo que incluso ha echado una solicitud para entrar en la Academia Prometeo.- Respondió Nauplio.

-¿Estáis hablando de Piritoo?.- Preguntó Macaria.

-¿Lo conoces?.-Intervino Hyllos.

-No, pero mi madre se lo encontró un día en el bosque volviendo a casa. Pretendía rescatarla del Inframundo. De hecho mi madre me interrogó por si era una broma vuestra.-

Faetón y Nauplio se echaron a reir, lo que hizo que la hija de Hades arquease una ceja.-¿No seriais capaces?-

Hyllos permanecía serio.-Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con eso. Ese chico insiste en ser un héroe, nosotros no podemos entrenarle, es demasiado peligroso. Es posible que esté intentando ser un héroe por su cuenta.-

-Espero que no haga ninguna tontería, si se acerca a mi madre mi padre lo carbonizará.- Respondió Macaria.

Un mal presentimiento envolvió a la semidiosa morena cuando volvía al Inframundo. Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se dió cuenta de que tropezó con alguien, e iba a caer al suelo cuando unos brazos la sujetaron.

Al levantar los ojos del suelo vió unos ojos azul claro.-Thánatos, no me había dado cuenta.-

El espectro la sujetó y la miró seriamente. Incluso demasiado serio para su rostro imperturbable.-¿Ocurre algo?.-Preguntó Macaria. Conocía muy bien las imperceptibles emociones del dios en su rostro.

-Tu madre ha desaparecido.-

 _ **Holaaaa a todos! Con este capítulo, que como supondréis, tiene continuación, he intentado responder a varias peticiones. Por un lado pediais algo sobre Piritoo, que si sabéis algo de mitología acabó en el tártaro. Realmente aunque en mi fic es nieto de Teseo, en la mitología era un buen amigo suyo, pero por circunstancias he tenido que cambiarlo, ya que en la peli de Hércules Phil dice haber entrenado a Teseo. No os desvelaré mucho más, os lo explicaré en el siguiente capítulo para los que no sepáis en cuanto a mitología por donde van los tiros.**_

 _ **También he intentado meter un poco de Hyllos, Faetón etc...ya que también me lo habiais pedido. Y por supuesto algo que me pedis muchas veces, momentos entre Macaria y Thánatos.**_

 _ **El próximo capítulo será la continuación de este, y para el siguiente tengo algo pensado sobre Hypnos y Melinoe, aunque todavía no lo tengo muy claro.**_

 _ **Por supuesto os agradeceré todas vuestras peticiones, me encanta saber sobre que queréis que escriba, y además me dais muchas ideas.**_

 _ **Espero poder actualizar pronto. Besos!**_


	25. Chapter 25

Capitulo 25:Quizás seas tu la que me salve.

Perséfone abrió lentamente los ojos. La estancia le era desconocida, pero debía estar cerca del puerto,pues podía sentir el olor del mar. Y entonces los recuerdos comenzaron a arremolinarse en su mente. Se acordó de aquel muchacho, el nieto de Teseo, que la había seguido por el bosque camino al Inframundo. Debía llevar dias siguiéndola.

Se acercó a ella lentamente y a lo que se dió cuenta le había puesto esas cadenas. ¿Cómo diablos las había conseguido¿Por qué no había sido más cuidadosa? Y cuando ella comenzó a resistirse y gritar le acercó esa planta a la nariz y quedó inconsciente.

-¡Piritoo!¡Maldita sea ven aqui!-

La diosa se levantó, sólo llevaba encadenadas las muñecas, serían cadenas mágicas como las que Hades había utilizado una vez cuando intentó conquistar el Olimpo. Se volvió a preguntar como ese muchacho tenía unas. Si conseguía salir de allí iba a ir a los Campos Eliseos y tener una charla con Teseo sobre lo de tener objetos ilegales para atrapar dioses.

-¡Piritoo!-

Pero el silencio era la única respuesta. -¡Maldito crio!.-

La puerta se abrió, y allí estaba el nieto de Teseo.-No soy ningún crio, soy tu salvador.- Dijo el muchacho de cabello rizado acercándole un cuenco.

Perséfone ni siquiera miró el cuenco, aunque estaba hambrienta.-¿De dónde has sacado estas cadenas?No deberías tenerlas.-

-Mi abuelo tenía cosas que ni te imaginarías. Mi padre nunca les dió uso, el gen de la heroidicidad debe saltarse una generación- Dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa.

-Ya has jugado bastante al héroe. Ahora suéltame.-

-¡Juego? No lo entiendes Perséfone, esto no es ningún juego, en cuanto consiga el pedacito de trozo de Inframundo podremos marcharnos y ser libres.-

Entonces la seriedad en el rostro de Perséfone se transformó en una sonrisa. Nadie iba al Inframundo sin que Hades se enterase.

-Eso es cariño.- Dijo Piritoo. Alégrate y deja de temer a Hades. Te prometo que volveré con ese trozo de Inframundo.-

Hades había recorrido todo el Inframundo, hasta el último rincón, y no había rastro de su mujer. Por supuesto había organizado a todos los habitantes de allí para buscarla. Macaria y Thánatos la estaban buscando también por Grecia, así como Nauplio Faetón e Hyllos.

Hades no paraba de dar vueltas por la sala del trono cuando apareció su hija.

-Seguimos sin encontrarla.-

El dios de pelo de fuego se sentó abatido en su trono.-No voy a parar hasta encontrarla. Y cuando lo haga, el malnacido que haya hecho esto va a sufrir lo que no está escrito.-

Macaria tenía muy claro que su madre no se había ido por su propio pie. Ella adoraba a Hades y era feliz en el Inframundo. Tenía que haber sido un tercero, y entonces se le ocurrió.

-Piritoo...-

-¿Cómo dices?.-Hades se incorporó mirando a su hija. Ese nombre le sonaba y no para bien.

-Hace días un muchacho que decía ser nieto de Teseo se presentó ante mamá para decirle que iba a rescatarla.-

-¡Era un maldito mocoso según tu madre!.-La piel del dios iba tornando de color azul a naranja.¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?

-Está obsesionado con ser un héroe. Se la habrá llevado por la fuerza.¡Tengo que hablar con Hyllos!- La joven semidiosa se dirigió corriendo hacia la salida. Antes de salir se paró y se volvió hacia su padre con un rostro triunfal.-¡La encontraremos!-

Nada más salir Macaria Hypnos entró, sin apenas darle tiempo de decirle nada a la muchacha.

-¿Hay alguna novedad?- Preguntó el señor de los muertos,sabiendo de ante mano la respuesta.

-No, ninguna.-

-Macaria cree que ha sido el nieto de Teseo. Hace ya días que la abordó diciéndole que la iba a rescatar.- Hades bajó la mirada.-Quizás... quizás debí hacer algo al respecto. Yo...llegué a pensar que había sido una broma de mi sobrino.-

-No se podía hacer nada al respecto. No es tan fácil secuestrar a una diosa... y normalmente nadie es tan estúpido para atreverse.- Dijo el dios de los sueños con su imperturbable rostro, aunque por dentro le invadía la preocupación Perséfone era una diosa, si realmente aquel muchacho la había secuestrado,era un estúpido, pero un estúpido con medios.

Pena y Pánico entraron corriendo en la sala ante la mirada de Hades e Hypnos.

-¡Lo hemos encontrado!- Gritaron al unísono.

-¿Habéis encontrado a Perséfone?.-Preguntó el dios de los muertos emocionado.

-No exactamente.- Dijo Pena.

-Hemos encontrado a su secuestrador.- Añadió Pánico.

-¡¿Dónde está ella?!- Preguntó Hades furioso.

Hypnos intervino ante el temblor de Pena y Pánico al verse próximamente convertidos en prácticas de tiro.- Si han encontrado al que se la llevó, nos podrá llevar hasta ella.-

Los diablillos dejaron de temblar y asintieron con una sonrisa. Hades se calmó.- Llevadme hasta él, porqie lo tendréis en alguna parte ¿no?.-Dijo el dios arqueando una ceja. Sabía que Pena y Pánico eran un desastre.

-Porsupuesto, lo hemos encerrado en una celda. Lo encontró Cerbero y casi se lo come. ¡Que idiota!No hay mortal que se le escape a ese perro.-Dijo Pena.

Hypnos y Hades siguieron a los diablillos hasta la celda donde se encontraba un joven de unos dieciséis años, con ojos marrones y pelo rubio rizado. Hades pensó que no se parecía en nada a Teseo, pero nieto del héroe o no iba a pagar muy caro su atrevimiento.

El joven estaba muy ocupado quitándose una pelicula de baba que rodeaba todo su cuerpo.-¡Que asco!.- Dijo Piritoo mientras se limpiaba.

-¡¿Donde está?!- Preguntó Hades impaciente. El muchacho volvió la vista hacia el dios.

-Ha decidido huir conmigo.- Mintió.

-No juegues con mi paciencia. No se si te has dado cuenta pero no estás en la mejor situación. Que te devore Cerbero no es lo peor que te puede pasar aqui.-

-Si me ocurre algo jamás la encontrarás.-Dijo el nieto de Teseo con suficiencia. Perséfone era su pasaporte para salir de alli, y además llevaba el trozo de Inframundo guardado. Si conseguía salir de alli cantarían sobre sus hazañas.¡Encerrado en una celda y a punto de ser matado por Cervero! Era muy emocionante.

Aquello enfureció al dios de los muertos. Lo peor es que el chiquillo tenía razón, dependía de él para encontrar a su mujer.

-Te quedarás aqui encerrado hasta que hables.-

Mientras tanto Perséfone intentaba concentrar sus poderes para escapar de allí. No es que de por si manejase muy bien sus poderes, y el llevar esas cadenas no le ayudaba. Era inútil, si un dios poderoso como Apolo no podía escapar a esas cadenas, mucho menos ella.

Tenía que haber alguna forma de salir de alli aunque fuera con las cadenas .La opción de ser rescatada no era una opción que contemplase.

Se fijó en lo que había a su alrededor. Estaba en una especie de sótano. La puerta era de madera, pero no tenía pinta de ser muy fuerte. Sabía que las cadenas contenían sus poderes, pero seguía siendo inmortal, asi que hizo lo único que podía hacer en esa situación. Comenzó a golpear con sus hombros la puerta, echando todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre ésta. Aquello era doloroso, pero tras cada empujón notaba como iba cediendo la madera.

Si hubiese sido mortal probablemente se hubiese partido un brazo, aunque la inmortalidad no evitaba el dolor. No dudaba que Hades no pararía hasta encontrarla. La buscaría por aire mar y tierra si era necesario,pero no podía llegar a ese extremo. No deseaba en absoluto subir a un barco con ese muchacho. Necesitaba ver a su marido, y lo necesitaba ya. Aquello le daba fuerzas a la diosa del Inframundo para seguir soportando el dolor cada vez que golpeaba la puerta.

Finalmente tras unos cuantos y dolorosos empujones, la puerta cedió.

Aquella casa era más grande de lo que parecía, y aunque estaba en silencio no podía confiar en estar sola,no sabía si Piritoo contaba con la ayuda de alguien, ni si estaría por la casa.

Tras unos minutos encontró lo que parecía ser la puerta principal. Se acercó todo lo rápido que pudo pero se empezaron a escuchar ruidos.

``¡Mierda!´´Pensó la diosa.Y rápidamente como pudo se escondió detrás de un diván. Si era necesario golpearía y se enfrentaria a quien fuese, pero no estaba dispuesta a volver de nuevo a ese sótano. El corazón le iba a cien por hora. Se oían golpes y finalmente la puerta principal se abrió. Perséfone no alcanzaba a ver nada, apenas se atrevía a moverse. Se oían varios pasos, fuese quien fuese no iba solo. Sin darse cuenta ni poder evitarlo su respiración se hizo cada vez más rápida y ruidosa.

Notó como el diván se movía dejándola indefensa, y sin pensárselo se lanzó a dar un cabezazo a quién fuese.

-¡Pero qué haces!¡Eso ha dolido!.-

La diosa rubia abrió lentamente los ojos. Esa voz...-¡Hyllos!.-

El hijo de Hércules se frotaba la frente. Y no estaba solo, Faetón, Nauplio y Macaria lo acompañaban.

-¡Mamá!.-La semidiosa se fundió en un abrazo con su madre.-No sabes lo preocupados que estabámos. Si papá fuese mortal te aseguro que le hubiese dado un infarto.-

Perséfone sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo a su hija.-Lo siento Hyllos, pensaba que eras Piritoo.-

Los jóvenes observaban las cadenas que Perséfone llevaba en sus muñecas. Sin pensarselo dos veces Nauplio hizo un movimiento con su espada e intentó cortarlas, con el resultado de que cayó despedido hacia atrás.

-¡¿Pero qué haces?!Podias haber avisado!.- Dijo Macaria a su amigo.

-Es una diosa, tampoco hubiese sido mortalmente herida.- Respondió Faetón divertido.

-Debemos marcharnos de aqui. Ya me encargaré de estas cadenas más tarde.-Dijo Perséfone temerosa de que Piritoo volviese. Quería volver al Inframundo cuanto antes.

Mientras tanto Hades se acercó en silencio a la celda del nieto de Teseo. El muchacho lo observaba intentando disimular lo asustado que comenzaba a estar. El dios se acercaba con una expresión tranquila y una..¿sonrisa?

-¿Vas a hablar?.- Preguntó el dios de los muertos.

-Libérame.- Dijo Piritoo intentando mostrar una seguridad que no tenía.

-Te has atrevido a llevarte a mi mujer.- Dijo mientras abría la celda y lo cogía de la túnica-Soy el que controla el tártaro no lo olvides, y de castigos y tortura sé un rato. Hablarás por las buenas o por las malas.-

-¿Qué vas a hacerme?.-

Por respuesta el dios de los muertos formó una pequeña bola de fuego en la palma de la mano y la acercó al pecho del muchacho. El chico sentía el calor y sabía lo que pasaría si no hablaba. Los dioses tenían prohibido matar a los mortales, pero Hades podía dañarlo y torturarlo si lo mantenía vivo.

-¿Ella esta bien?¡Contesta!.-

-¡Porsupuesto que está bien!¡No le he hecho nada!-La bola de fuego se iba acercando más a su pecho, un poco más y sufriría una horrible quemadura.

-Entonces¿cómo has conseguido llevártela? Es una diosa, tiene poderes.-

-Quizás no quiere volver contigo.¡aaaaghhhhhhhh!.-

-¡Error!.- Dijo Hades haciendo una pequeña quemadura de primer grado en el pecho del joven. Alejó de nuevo la bola de fuego y Piritoo habló.

-Cadenas que contienen los poderes de los inmortales. Mi abuelo consiguió unas en uno de sus viajes.-

-¡Dónde está ella!.-

-Si te lo digo me dejarás aqui encerrado, o algo peor-

-¡Si no me lo dices convertiré tu cuerpo en una masa sanguinolenta!.- Dijo acercándo la bola de fuego a la quemadura anterior, provocando un grito desgarrador en Piritoo.

Grandes lagrimones caían por las mejillas del chico, sólo podía escuchar sus propios gritos, cuando de repente Hades convirtió en humo la bola de fuego y lo soltó. El joven cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo. Abrió los ojos, y aunque las lágrimas se los empañaban, pudo divisar dos figuras femeninas. Para su desgracia una de ellas tenía unas cadenas mágicas atando sus muñecas.

-¡Seph!.- Hades se olvidó de todo lo demás y corrió a abrazar a su mujer-¡Nena!¿Te ha hecho algo?¿Estás bien?.-

Piritoo aprovechó el emotivo reencuentro para intentar escabullirse, pero tropezó con la otra figura femenina. Una mujer de vestido rojo, piel pálida, ojos azules y cabello negro con reflejos azules le observaba. Como si Piritoo no pesase nada lo cogió con un brazo de la túnica y lo levantó, sujetándole y poniéndole cara a cara con ella.-No tan rápido amiguito. No te librarás de esta tan facilmente.-

Hades se volvió hacia el nieto de Teseo.-Quiero la llave de esas cadenas.-

-Si te la doy quiero un trato sellado.-

-Voy a sellar la pared con tu cuerpo como no me des la llave.-

El joven estaba temblando. Perséfone observó a aquel chiquillo. No era más que un niño.Y además no muy inteligente por haber enfadado a Hades. Y aunque pensaba que merecía un castigo,no quería que su marido lo convirtiese en una enorme quemadura de tercer grado.

-Hades, déjalo en la celda.-

El dios se volvió hacia su mujer.-No voy a dejarte con esas cadenas puestas.-

-Hazme caso, dejalo en su celda.-

Hades hizo caso a regañadientes. Piritoo vió a los dos dioses alejarse.¿Qué iba a hacer?Un trato sellado a cambio de la llave era lo único que podía salvarle, pero ese monstruo sólo quería torturarle. Le dolía el pecho intensamente. Quizás lo mejor fuese que Hades lo matase, al menos no sentiría ese dolor.

Tras unas horas, Hades volvió a aparecer. El nieto de Teseo tragó saliva.

-Sigueme.- Dijo el dios. Dubitativo, aunque sin otra opción, el chico le siguió.No estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo había caminado,y finalmente llegaron a un lugar con una compuerta. La puerta se abrió, y al entrar vió algo completamente diferente. Era como un mini paraiso.

-¿Me has traido... esto es... los Campos Eliseos?.-

-Aprovecha porque esta va a ser la primera y última vez que los vas a pisar.-

Tras andar un rato se detuvieron. Piritoo vió a Perséfone a lo lejos hablar con alguien. Llevaba una armadura de héroe. El cabello largo y negro caía tras su casco. Las dos figuras miraron hacia Piritoo, y el guerrero le hizo una seña oara que se acercase.

-Ves.- Dijo Hades. En el camino se cruzó con Perséfone.-Yo... lo siento. Sólo quería salvarte.-Dijo avergonzado sin atraverse a mirarla.

-Me voy con Hades a que Hefesto me quite esto.- Dijo levantando las cadenas.-Tienes de tiempo hasta que vuelva para hablar con él. Luego te diré lo que haremos contigo.-

Piritoo se acercó al guerrero. Sus ojos azules le miraban con dureza.

_¿Quién eres?.- Preguntó el joven.

-Soy el responsable de la que has liado. Si llego a saber que ibas a ser tan estúpido me hubiese deshecho de esas cadenas.¿A quién se le ocurre secuestrar a una diosa?-

-¿Abuelo?.-

Cuando Perséfone y Hades volvieron la sonrisa que Piritoo tenía se borró. Había podido hablar con su abuelo que le había echado un buen rapapolvo, pero luego habían podido hablar de muchas cosas. Sabía que lo que había hecho no estaba bien, y que iba a tener sus consecuencias. Hades no le iba a perdonar algo asi.

Perséfone llevaba un tarro, y sin decir nada se acercó al muchacho y le aplicó el unguento en el pecho.

-¡Duele!.- Gritó Piritoo.

-Esto evitará que la quemadura se infecte. Te diré lo que vamos a hacer. Vas a ser el ayudante de Hyllos, Nauplio y Faetón, pero no te hagas ilusiones, no vas a ser un héroe, vas a ser su asistente personal y te aseguro que va a ser muy duro.-

-Yo...¡Gracias!.- Dijo el joven.-No se como agradecerte, después de lo que te he hecho...-

-No me lo agradezcas todavía, como te he dicho, esto es un castigo.- Dijo seria la diosa de los muertos.-

El joven asintió. Al menos era mejor que ser quemado vivo.

Tras un largo día, Perséfone se fue a la cama. Estaba cansada, e incluso juraría que todavía le dolía el hombro. Unas horas más tardes, Hades se reunió con su mujer, ya que el trabajo no le había permitido ir antes. No pudo evitar sonreir al verla dormir, y tampoco pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de ella. Ella le contó como había conseguido derribar la puerta, y Hades no pudo evitar echar a reir al imaginarse a su mujer dándole un cabezazo al hijo de Hércules. Le acarició la cara y ella se volvió.

-No quería despertarte.-

-No sabes las ganas que tenía de verte después de todo esto.-

-Siento no haberte salvado- Dijo Hades acariciando la mejilla de Perséfone.

La diosa sonrió.-¿Quién sabe?Quizás la próxima vez te salve yo a ti.-

y Hades no pudo evitar sonreir recordando lo que las parcas le dijeron hace muchos años: que él no iba a salvar a Perséfone, sino que Perséfone le iba a salvar a él. Y no podían tener más razón.

 _ **¡Hola! Siento haber tardado en actualizar. La próxima actualización no se lo que tardará, ultimamente ando muy liada. Pero os prometo que haberla habrá. Si os habéis fijado en lo que dice Piritoo de que los dioses tienen prohibido matar mortales,me he inspirado en la peli de Hércules. Si os fijáis Hades manda a Pena y Pánico a matar a Hercules, cuando lo más fácil y eficiente hubiese sido que lo hiciese el mismo. Ya se que si hubiese hecho eso no hubiesemos tenido peli,pero me ayuda a encajar mi historia.**_

 _ **Piritoo en realidad era un gran amigo de Teseo. En el mito ambos decidieron casarse con dos hijas de Zeus. Teseo eligió a Helena de Troya y Piritoo a Perséfone. Como por la cronología y mi propia historia no podía hacer encajar esto, lo he hecho encajar como he podido. Piritoo descendiente de Teseo e intentando casarse con Perséfone.**_

 _ **Bueno espero que os haya gustado, como siempre espero vuestras sugerecias. Besos!**_


	26. Chapter 26

Capitulo 26:Dos pequeñas traviesas.

Nos encontramos en Tracia. Dos pequeñas hermanas han burlado a la niñera y se encuentran en la habitación de su madre. Aquella habitación les fascina, quizás porque es un lugar prohibido al que no les deja nunca acceder su madre.

Cyrene es una mujer muy bella, a la que le gusta ir bien arreglada con caros vestidos y multitud de joyas. Para dos niñas traviesas esa habitación es un paraiso.

No pueden evitar reir y probarse las cosas de su madre, probablemente eso les cueste un castigo cuando les encuentre la niñera, pero que diablos, es muy divertido.

Una cálida y suave piel de algún animal está sobre la cama. Las niñas son pequeñas y apenas llegan, pero consiguen subir a la enorme cama de su madre.

-¿Para qué querrá mamá una cama tan grande para ella sola?.- Dice la de cabellos dorados.

La de cabello castaño oscuro sonríe con malicia.- Eres una ignorante. Seguro que mamá duerme aquí con algún hombre.-

Los grandes ojos azules de la niña rubia se abren.- Pero si papá se fue...-

La chiquilla de ojos violetas se rie y apoya su cabeza en la piel de animal. Es tan suave.

La de ojos azules de la niña se abren, pero no hace más preguntas,baja de la cama de un salto y acerca una silla a la estantería. Su madre tiene allí guardado el joyero.

Perséfone es muy pequeña todavía, y le cuesta llegar a donde se encuentran las joyas de Cyrene. Se pone de puntillas aver si lo alcanza. Está muy al fondo de la estanteria. Va palpando a ciegas con su pequeña mano. La niña sonríe, ha conseguido coger algo que está fuera del joyero, debe ser una pulsera. La silla vuelca y la niña cae hacia atrás, por suerte aterriza en la cama. Su hermana que estaba medio dormida sobre la manta se incorpora rápidamente.

No han tirado nada, y Perséfone está intacta, pero la silla al caer ha hecho ruido. Las dos chiquillas bajan de la cama y salen de esa habitación como alma que lleva al diablo.

No tardan en oir gritos de la niñera. Esa mujer nubia tiene muy mal carácter y muy poca paciencia. Cada una de las niñas echa a correr por un pasillo diferente. Perséfone tiene suerte, la niñera ha ido en dirección hacia su hermana. Sale al jardín y se sienta bajo la sombra de un árbol. Respira intentando coger aire. No se puede creer lo rápido que corre cuando es necesario. Se da cuenta de que se le esta clavando algo en su puño cerrado. Es la pulsera que ha cogido. Con el susto se había olvidado de ella.

La acerca para verla bien.¿Por qué estaría fuera del joyero? Tiene unas letras grabadas por ambos lados, pero no las conoce. Apenas está empezando a aprender a leer, pero esas letras que la pulsera tiene no le suenan de nada. Aún así es preciosa. Se da cuenta de que al moverla según como le da la luz del sol cambia de platino a dorado. Jamás había visto una pulsera así. Ahora entiende porque no estaba con las joyas normales de su madre.

Se la intenta poner, pero su muñeca es demasiado pequeña y la pulsera se le cae. Es una lástima, esa pulsera le gusta realmente. Además no ha visto a su madre utilizarla nunca. Es verdad que su madre tiene muchas joyas, pero si que ha visto a su madre utilizar alguna en al menos una ocasión. Pero esa pulsera nunca. Perséfone decide guardarla. Su madre no la echará de menos.

La niña no sabe lo equivocada que estaba. La niñera no dijo nada a Cyrene para evitar el castigo, ya que las dos pequeñas eran responsabilidad suya, y era algo vergonzoso ser burlada continuamente por unas niñas tan pequeñas.

Pero Cyrene se dió cuenta de que la pulsera no estaba en su sitio. Antes de hablar con el servicio decidió hablar con sus hijas. De sobra sabía que les gustaba colarse de vez en cuando a su habitación y tocar sus cosas.

Megara y Perséfone se encontraban delante de su madre, mirándose de reojo. No sabían exactamente que habían hecho esta vez.

-Sé de buena tinta que habéis estado en mi dormitorio.-

Las dos niñas se ponen pálidas. Ya habían olvidado aquello, y pensaban que como otras veces su madre no se habría dado cuenta.

Hay un silencio tal que se puede oir el ruido de una mosca.

-¿No tenéis nada que decir?.-

El cerebro de Perséfone funciona a toda velocidad.¡La pulsera! Ha debido darse cuenta de que no está.

-No sé de que hablas mamá, nosotras no...- Pero Meg es interrumpida.

-Me falta una pulsera. Si no habéis sido vosotras habrá sido alguien del servicio. Supongo que no querréis que castigue a todo el servicio sin motivo.-

-Mamá..¡No hemos cogido nada!¡Lo prometo!.-Grita Meg.

-Fui yo...Nunca la llevas puesta, y es muy bonita...Te la devolveré pero no castigues a nadie por favor.-Dijo Perséfone sorprendiendo a su hermana.

-Vais a ser castigadas las dos.- Replicó Cyrene.

-Meg no sabía que yo la cogí, no la castigues.-

-Pero seguro que entró a mi dormitorio contigo.Sé bien que hacéis todas vuestras diabluras juntas. Ahora me vas a llevar a donde tienes la pulsera y me la vas a entregar.-

Cuando Perséfone entregó la pulsera a su madre, le pareció que estaba a punto de llorar.¿Tan especial era esa pulsera para su madre?¿Porqué no se la ponia nunca?.

-Lo siento mucho mamá.-

-Tu hermana y tu estaréis una semana castigadas, cada una en una habitación sin hablar con nadie. Quizás asi aprendáis.-

La niñera nubia apareció detrás de su madre, y llevó a la niña rubia a una habitación. Perséfone y su hermana ya habían sido castigadas de ese modo otras veces, pero nunca tantos días seguidos.

Cuando Cyrene se encontró sola en su habitación no pudo evitar mirar la pulsera y romper a llorar. No podía deshacerse de aquella pulsera, la había intentado esconder, pero el destino se había reido de ella, siendo precisamente la única huella de su amor la que había encontrado aquello.

Hacía años que no lo veía, a ese dios que la conquistó con mentiras y promesas en vano, aquel que le prometió amor eterno, y ella como una estúpida lo había creido. Pero por más que lo intentaba no podía desprenderse de su recuerdo. Podría tirar esa pulsera, fundirla y hacer otra nueva, pero la prueba viviente de su error la tenía con ella todos los dias. Esa pequeña de cabellos dorados y ojos azules.

Lo único que podía hacer por sus hijas era evitar que cometieran los mismos errores. Las casaría con buenos partidos,con mortales de alto rango, y las alejaría del mundo de los dioses. Ni ella ni sus hijas tendrían nada que ver con los dioses.

O eso es lo que Cyrene creía.

 _ **Hola de nuevo! Se que prometi algo sobre Melinoe e Hypnos, pero hacía tiempo que tenía en mente este capítulo, asi que perdonar. El siguiente si que será sobre esta pareja del Inframundo. Por cierto la pulsera de la historia es la pulsera con la que Cyrene llamaba a Zeus, la misma que después Hades manda hacer para Perséfone.**_

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado. Prometo actualizar lo antes posible. Me alegra que a pesar de que ha pasado el tiempo sigan saliendo nuevos lectores de esta trilogía. Tengo en mente muchos proyectos sobre esta historia, solo necesito tiempo.**_

 _ **Feliz navidad!**_


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27: Miedo y deseo

Las almas del Inframundo que varaban en aquella parte del río estaban menos perturbadas que de costumbre. Ella con su simple presencia, fijando su mirada azul claro sobre ellas las tranquilizaba. A ella aquel ritual también le daba paz, y cuando había discutido, tenía algún problema o se encontraba confundida como en aquel momento le gustaba sentarse cerca de las almas en pena, y dejarse embargar por aquella sensación de tranquilidad y bienestar.

Hasta él mismo, que se encontraba observándola escondido desde la distancia podía sentir esa paz y tranquilidad que emanaba de ella, como si él también fuese un alma en pena. Aunque quizás así lo fuera. Desde que meses atrás había comenzado a verse con ella aquello había sido una tortura. Una placentera,extasiante y embriagadora tortura.

Él no estaba acostumbrado a sentir esas cosas. Jamás en su vida había sentido celos, ni mucho menos el amor y el deseo que ella le despertaba.¿Sabría ella que le estaba observando? Quería acercarse a decirle tantas cosas... pero él no era bueno con las palabras. Cuando le había dicho ``te quiero´´ había notado el miedo en la mirada de ella, como si se hubiese paralizado. Y cuando había sido ella la que siempre le había buscado, la que había hecho todo lo posible para que estuvieran juntos, mientras él se engañaba diciéndose así mismo que era un error que no volvería a repetir, las tornas habían cambiado.

Le asustaban los intensos sentimientos que se agolpaban por salir de su interior. Pero lo que más le asustaba era perderla. Por fin había decidido que dejaría de luchar contra sus sentimientos, que dejaría de huir. Y entonces la que había decidido huir era ella.

Lo que él no sabía es que mientras ella observaba a las almas del rio,estaba sintiendo exactamente lo mismo que él . Se había dado cuenta de que no era un capricho ni una atracción, aquello era amor. Y el miedo no le dejaba avanzar. Tenía miedo a sufrir,a perder al ser que más amaba en todo el cosmos.

Comenzó a sentir una cálida sensación, y sintió unos ojos clavados en ella. Se volvió, y sus ojos se encontraron con unos iris dorados.Él se había acercado.

El dios mostraba un rostro impasible, pero por dentro estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas, y luchando para que su corazón no saliese de su pecho.

-No soy bueno con las palabras.-

-Lo sé.- Dijo ella sin despegar su mirada de la de él. Y ella comprendió que merecía la pena. Merecía la pena lanzarse y disfrutar de lo que él tenía para ella. Si aquello salía mal y sufría, sufriría como jamás lo había hecho, pero sólo por haberlo tenido, por haberlo intentado merecía la pena.

Antes de que el dios de ojos dorados comenzase a hablar ella intervino:

-Te quiero, y no hay nada que más desee que estar contigo:-

Tras estas palabras le besó,y se fundieron en un beso lleno de pasión y de amor. Les daba igual que estuviesen en medio del Inframundo, y que cualquiera pudiese verles, perdiendo el secreto con el que llevaban tiempo. Necesitaban liberarse, que el Inframundo y el mundo entero supiesen que se amaban, y que iban a estar juntos, si se les permitía, por toda la eternidad.

Y comprendieron lo que querían, y debían hacer.

Melinoe comería de la granada del Inframundo, y de ese modo eliminaría esa pequeña parte mortal que tenía, y podría pasar la eternidad al lado de Hypnos.

 ** _Hola! Se que no tengo verguenza, hace muchísimo que no escribo. He sacado un poquito de tiempo y aunque el capítulo es cortito, podéis quitaros un poco el mono los fans de Melinoe y de Hypnos ( y yo también, que tenía mucho mono de escribir)._**

 ** _Melinoe era conocida como la diosa de los fantasmas, por eso aqui podemos ver una pincelada de su efecto sobre ellos, aunque tengo pensado otro capítulo donde profundizaría más sobre ello._**

 ** _Cuando acabe el fic de dragon ball en el que estoy inmersa ahora mismo tengo pensados nuevos proyectos sobre este universo, aunque tengo que decidirme un poco. No tengo claro si va a ser un remake contando la historia con los mismos personajes pero sucediendo las cosas de otra manera, o bien reescribir todo el primer fic anterior, sucediendo las cosas de la misma manera pero añadiendo diálogos y situaciones ( ahora creo que escribo un poquito mejor y no estoy muy contenta con la forma de escribir en el primer fic)_**

 ** _En fin lo importante es que aqui sigo, y con muchísimo mono de seguir escribiendo sobre este universo._**

 ** _Espero vuestros reviews!_**


End file.
